La saga di Edolas
by Reier
Summary: La mattina scorre tranquilla alla gilda di Fairy Tail fino a che Natsu non fiuta un odore familiare nell'aria. Mystogan sta tornando dopo una lunga missione durata tre anni, ma non tutti sembrano felici del suo ritorno. Quando Erza si alza dal bancone ed esce armata di spada, Mirajane ha solo un suggerimento per gli altri maghi: "TUTTI IN FORMAZIONE!"
1. Mystogan

**Ciao a tutti! Oggi vi presento la mia versione dell'arco di Fairy Tail dedicato ad Edolas. La storia si colloca nello stesso universo narrativo de "La Maga in Armatura e la ragazza ribelle". Potete leggerla come una fic indipendente o come il seguito de "La ragazza ribelle e la Maga in Armatura". Anche se questa volta il mio OC, Lyra, non compare, finalmente c'è spazio per un altro dei personaggi che amo: Mystogan! **

**Volevo avvertirvi che anche qui i protagonisti saranno un po' OOC, ma la storia si spiega da sola (se avete letto i racconti precedenti però dovrebbe essere tutto ancora più facile!)**

**Fairy Tail non mi appartiene e tutti i diritti vanno al suo incredibile cretore: Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>La saga di Edolas<strong>

**Mystogan**

Lucy lanciò un sospiro; se ne stava con la testa appoggiata sul bancone della sala della gilda da praticamente un'eternità. Non aveva un becco di un quattrino per pagare l'affitto, ma per quanto si sforzasse di pensare ad una soluzione non le veniva in mente neanche una singola idea. Forse l'unica speranza che aveva era quella di trovare un incantesimo abbastanza potente da far sparire la sua padrona di casa per un mese intero e tentare di pagare la prossima volta. No! Doveva pensare ad una soluzione reale … Ma come poteva riuscirci con Kana che faceva tutto quel casino ad un metro da lei?

- Sei triste? - La ragazza le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle facendosi un po' troppo vicina. Aveva bevuto, aveva le guance rosse ed il suo respiro sapeva di birra, ma nonostante tutto teneva ancora un boccale saldamente stretto in mano. - Sei triste perché non hai ancora trovato un fidanzato? -

- Quello è l'ultimo dei miei problemi … -

- Ahah! - A quelle parole Kana rise di gusto - Hai ragione! Chi ha bisogno degli uomini quando in giro c'è da bere! Guarda me ad esempio, io faccio coppia fissa solo con lui. - La ragazza ammiccò in direzione del suo boccale - Ascoltami Lucy, non c'è bisogno di essere depressi. Qualunque sia il tuo problema l'alcol è la risposta! Se sei di mal umore, se ti senti nervosa, sei hai bisogno di compensare "qualcosa" , qualunque cosa, mi capisci? L'alcol ti farà subito sentire meglio! -

Lucy non ne era molto sicura, i suoi conti erano così in rosso che non poteva neanche permettersi di bere.

- Hai mai pensato al fatto che l'alcol non sia la risposta ma la causa di tutti i tuoi problemi? - Poco più in là, seduta al bancone c'era anche Erza.

- I miei problemi iniziano quando finiscono le scorte. - Kana si staccò da Lucy per passare un braccio anche intorno alle spalle della Maga in Armatura, ma Erza non si scompose minimamente continuando a stringere il proprio boccale.

- Sei anche tu di mal umore? -

- Kana hai bevuto davvero troppo oggi. Se vuoi ti faccio riaccompagnare a casa da qualcuno. -

Mirajane, che fino a quel momento era stata in disparte ad asciugare i boccali vuoti, aggrottò un sopracciglio - Kana ha una casa? Ma se vive praticamente qui in sala? -

- Sì, lo so! Sei proprio di mal umore! - La ragazza continuò come se nulla fosse sfilando il suo fedele mazzo di tarocchi dalla borsetta che teneva legata in vita - Sai cosa ci vuole per stare meglio in un caso come il tuo? Una bella lettura del futuro! -

- Sei ubriaca. -

Kana dispose il mazzo sul palmo della mano destra ed appoggiò sopra quella sinistra - C'è gente che si sente annebbiata dai fumi dell'alcol ma io vedo bene solo attraverso questa nebbia! Forza rispondetemi! Una carta per un pensiero: lui dov'è? - La ragazza scostò di scatto la mano e la prima carta del mazzo si staccò dalle altre restando per un attimo fissa a mezz'aria. Poi il tarocco si girò e sulla sua superficie si materializzò un piccolo vecchio eremita con tanto di lanterna e bastone. Kana sbiancò.

" Sta arrivando." La carta non aggiunse altro, poi perse improvvisamente vita e scivolò a terra sul pavimento.

- E' vero. - Ripeté Makarow, che in quel momento si trovava seduto sul bancone, ma dalla parte completamente opposta di quella della cartomante - Sta arrivando. -

- E' vero! - Anche Natsu balzò su dal suo posto annusando l'aria - E' Mystogan! -

In men che non si dica la sala venne attraversata da una serie di grida di giubilo e brindisi festosi ma Lucy non riusciva a capire che cosa stesse accadendo - Chi è Mystogan? -

- Hai ragione! - Constatò Mirajane - Tu non lo conosci perché è stato via per tre anni. -

- Tre anni? -

Sembravano tutti così felici per il ritorno del loro compagno ma quell'atmosfera gioiosa si interruppe di colpo al suon di un rumore d'armatura. Erza si era appena alzata con uno scatto e la mano serrata intorno all'elsa di Redemption. - Posso, Vecchio? -

Il Master venne praticamente attraversato da un brivido - Okay, okay! Fa come vuoi Scarlet, ma fallo fuori di qui! -

- Grazie. - La donna uscì spaccando con un fendente uno dei tavoli che si trovava sulla sua strada. Di colpo l'umore in sala era cambiato ed era passato dalla gioia al silenzio.

- Scusami un attimo Lucy. - Mirajane fece un sorriso alla ragazza e poi si mise le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca - TUTTI IN FORMAZIONE! -

- Formazione? - Lucy non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiederle cosa le stava prendendo. I membri della gilda si misero tutti in moto contemporaneamente spostando e ammassando tavoli, panche e tutto quello che gli capitava a tiro.

- Fate in fretta! - Elfman fece eco alla sorella da qualche parte in mezzo al caos - Legate tutto quello che rischia di scivolare! Fissatelo bene! -

- Che diavolo sta succedendo adesso? - Lucy non ci capiva più niente.

- E' che … Come dire … La loro relazione … - Mirajane fece un sorrisetto ambiguo - E' giusto un po' complicata. -

- State tranquilli! E' tutto sotto controllo! - Freed stava agitando la sua bacchetta - Il Sistema di Difesa Runico Estremo intorno all'edificio è quasi pronto! -

- Chiudi il becco e sbrigati! - Anche Levy era a lavoro col suo pennello.

- Un po' complicata? Giusto quanto è complicata questa relazione? - Lucy non riuscì a strillare altro prima che Natsu la trascinasse fuori - Devi assolutamente conoscere Mystogan! E' uno degli uomini più forti della gilda! -

- Lasciami stare! Non voglio! - Puntare i piedi era inutile! In men che non si dica Lucy si ritrovò nel grande cortile antistante l'edifico. Anche gli altri maghi, o perlomeno i più temerari, si stavo raccogliendo all'esterno.

- Eccolo! - Happy le atterrò su una spalla indicando qualcosa con una zampa. Sotto il grosso arco che segnava l'accesso a Fairy Tail c'era un uomo con un lungo mantello nero e il viso coperto. Solo l'occhio sinistro, di un verde scurissimo, era appena visibile. Dietro la schiena teneva fissati sei bastoni dorati, ognuno terminava con un emblema diverso ed enigmatico: un occhio, una foglia dentellata, una sfera, una punta di lancia, una luna ed un sole. Erza lo stava fronteggiando poco oltre la porta.

- Hai proprio un bel coraggio a farti vedere qui dopo tre anni. - La donna estrasse la sua spada e tracciò a terra un solco orizzontale con un sol colpo deciso, poi impugnò Redemption a due mani e la puntò dritta dinnanzi a sé.

- Sono stato in missione. -

Per tutta risposta Erza scagliò un secondo fendente, così forte e così preciso da tagliare l'aria e la fascia, che copriva il viso di Mystogan, si afflosciò di lato rivelando il suo vero aspetto. Aveva i capelli blu e un tatuaggio rosso sul lato destro che correva dalla fronte fino al mento mentre l'occhio gli faceva da centro. Sembrava quasi una runa o un simbolo dai significati arcani.

- Se vuoi davvero fare ritorno a Fairy Tail devi prima passare il mio test, Gerard. -

- Capisco. Sei arrabbiata con me perché sono sparito senza avvisarti, non è così Eru - chan? -

Erza non aggiunse altro e passò all'attacco, Mystogan però bloccò il suo colpo utilizzando due bastoni. Li aveva estratti così velocemente che Lucy non era riuscita neanche a cogliere il movimento.

- La tua spada è affilata come al solito. -

- E i tuoi bastoni sono noiosi come non mai. - Erza liberò Redemption con una torsione e tirò un affondo con l'altra mano. Aveva evocato in un attimo anche la Phantom Blade ma Mystogan era già sparito.

- Pierce the Sky! - La donna sostituì rapidamente le sue spade e si girò di scatto costringendo il nemico ad evitarla con un salto.

Lucy non riusciva a seguire le fasi di quello scontro. Mystogan spariva e riappariva a suo piacimento ma in qualche modo Erza era sempre un passo davanti a lui e riusciva a bloccarlo ogni volta.

- La magia di Mystogan utilizza dei portali dimensionali. - Le spiegò Happy.

- Che razza di magia è? -

- Mystogan può teletrasportarsi dove vuole ma sa fare anche un sacco di altre cose! -

- Allora perché non ha già oltrepassato la linea? -

- Perché ci vuole tempo per attivare una simile magia. Funziona come con le rune di Freed ed Erza non gli lascia fare niente. - Happy aveva ragione, Lucy non aveva mai visto un duello più serrato: i due contendenti non si lasciavano neanche un attimo di respiro.

- Che razza di missione dura tre anni Gerard? - Erza sferrò un paio di attacchi con la sua lancia ma venne bloccata ogni volta.

- Non è ancora finita. -

- E come osi farti vedere senza averla ultimata? - Mystogan evitò a stento un colpo diretto contro il collo.

- Ma vuole davvero ammazzarlo? - Mirajane rassicurò Lucy con una risatina - No, questo è il loro modo di salutarsi. -

- Eh? -

- Mi dispiace ma le ragioni del mio incarico sono segrete. - Mystogan si allontanò con un salto conficcando i suoi bastoni a terra in modo da formare un cerchio intorno ad Erza - E se non mi lasci passare sarò costretto a usare le maniere forti. - Il mago intrecciò rapidamente le dita per formare una serie di simboli ed i bastoni si illuminarono di colpo.

- Avete fissato tutto bene dentro? - Lucy riuscì appena a sentire la voce di Elfman prima che la luce si facesse così accecante da costringerla a chiudere gli occhi. Ci fu un'autentica esplosione e per poco la ragazza non venne trascinata chissà dove dall'onda d'urto. Ad impedirle di ruzzolare via, ci pensò però Natsu, trattenendola con un braccio - Sta a vedere! Adesso viene la parte migliore! - Quando Lucy riaprì gli occhi Erza era ancora al suo posto, aveva evocato l'Aegis of Gods per difendersi ma adesso Mystogan non era più il solo in campo.

- Che diavolo è quello? - Lucy spalancò la bocca: il mago era seduto sulla spalla di un gigantesco mostro nero con una bocca enorme e colma di zanne affilate.

- Mi lasci passare o mi faccio strada da solo? -

Erza lanciò un sospiro e poi gli face cenno di farsi avanti, socchiudendo l'occhio sinistro. Il mostro non se lo lasciò ripetere e si lanciò all'attacco tirando affondi con le sue zampe potenti. Ogni colpo faceva vibrare il terreno e faceva volare via un'autentica pioggia di detriti ma Erza lo evitava come se nulla fosse.

- Hai davvero un bel coraggio ad usare delle illusioni contro me! Non lo sai che non funzionano? -

- Davvero? -

Erza schivò un ultimo colpo ed affondò la sua lancia con precisione, dritta nel ventre del mostro. Non ne schizzò fuori neanche una goccia di sangue. Quella era davvero un'illusione e la figura si dissolse tremolando. - Ti bastano tre anni per dimenticarti di me? -

- No, non ne basterebbero trecento. - Mystogan si materializzò proprio ad un passo da Erza tenendola per la vita ma lei non gli permise di andare oltre trafiggendo anche lui. - Sciocco. -

Lucy venne attraversata da un brivido ma l'illusione che aveva visto si dissolse in un attimo ed Erza si girò di scatto puntando Redemption alla gola del vero mago. Ormai Mystogan era già un passo dietro la linea.

- Bentornato a casa. -

L'intera gilda esultò per la gioia e Mystogan si girò verso Makarow con un sorriso - Sei contento che sia tornato Zietto? - Il vecchio però l'accolse con una smorfia di disperazione - Perché sei tornato disgraziato? Tu e Scarlet siete come il fuoco e la dinamite, dovreste stare il più lontani possibile! Mi hai distrutto tutto il cortile! Guarda! - L'incontro era finalmente finito e le illusioni di poco prima svanite, ma per qualche strana ragione i danni riportati dal cortile erano ancora tutti al loro posto. - In effetti … - L'uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli - Hai fatto qualche lavoro a questo posto? Non lo ricordavo così. -

- Se in questi tre anni fossi stato un po' in più alla gilda invece di andartene a zonzo, saresti più informato su quello che è successo. - Ribatté Erza infilando finalmente la spada nel fodero.

- Hai ragione. - Mystogan continuò a guardarsi intorno - Ci sono anche delle facce nuove. Tu per esempio! - Lucy si sentì attraversare da un brivido - Pia … Piacere … Mi … Mi chiamo Lucy. -

- E vuoi due non eravate con Phantom? -

Juvia fece un gran sorriso - Juvia è buona adesso! -

- Smettila di indicarmi. - Gajeel invece scoprì i denti.

- E poi … -

- Gerard! - Wendy non gli lasciò aggiungere altro. Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime ma sembrava molto felice - Sono così contenta di rivederti! - Nessuno si aspettava una svolta del genere e per un attimo l'intera gilda piombò nel silenzio; anche Mystogan esitò per qualche istante, poi si chinò all'altezza della ragazzina passandole una mano tra i capelli - Ma guarda un po' che sorpresa! Anch'io sono contento di rivederti Wendy - chan! Come mai sei qui a Fairy Tail? - La ragazzina fece un gran sorriso ma Carla la raggiunse con uno scatto - Aspetta un attimo Wendy! Tu conosci quest'uomo? Perché non me ne hai mai parlato? -

- Gerard è il primo essere umano che ho conosciuto. - La ragazzina si sforzò di asciugarsi gli occhi - Quando sette anni fa Grandine è sparita nel nulla ero così spaventata e disorientata che non sapevo minimamente cosa fare ma è stato allora che l'ho incontrato. E' stato lui ad occuparsi di me fino a che non sono entrata a Cat Shelter. Quando Erza mi ha chiesto di seguirla a Fairy Tail mi sono fidata perché ho subito pensato che il suo odore era buono ed in un certo senso mi ricordava di Gerard. Adesso capisco. - Wendy fece un sorriso ancora più grande - Gli odori di due persone si assomigliano solo quando sono molto legate. -

- E' vero! - Natsu si piazzò subito in mezzo dilatando le narici - Non lo avevo mai notato! -

BAM!

Erza lo spedì via con un pugno - Non saltiamo a conclusioni affrettate. -

Il ritorno di Mystogan aveva portato con sé il buon umore e Macao e gli altri stavano già invitando tutti dentro per festeggiare. - Mirajane possiamo stappare la riserva in cantina? -

- Sì, sì, ma mi raccomando fate attenzione quando aprite i barili! - La donna ridacchiò facendosi passare un cappotto scuro dal fratello - Io e Elfman vi raggiungiamo dopo. Adesso abbiamo un impegno. Kana vuoi occuparti tu del bar? -

La ragazza era già schizzata dentro.

- Ma come? - Lucy li seguì con lo sguardo mentre si allontanavano - Loro non vengono? -

- Questo è un periodo dell'anno molto particolare. - Anche se l'aria era pungente ed il cielo era denso e coperto di nubi Gray era in boxer come al solito - Questo è il mese in cui ricordano la scomparsa di Lisanna, la loro sorella minore. Purtroppo è morta in una missione. - Lucy non sapeva di una cosa del genere.

- Adesso non è il momento di pensare alle cose tristi! Festeggiamo! - Max la spinse dentro senza esitare un solo istante di più. In breve all'esterno non c'era rimasto più nessuno se non Wendy, Carla e Mystogan.

- Li raggiungiamo anche noi? - La ragazzina si avviò ma la sua amica non riuscì a fare neanche un passo. Una fitta fortissima la costrinse a chiudere gli occhi.

_Exceed._

_Dragonslayers._

_Un uomo con una lunga barba ed una risata terrificante._

_- La vostra unica missione era quella di catturarli! -_

In un solo attimo voci, parole e immagini diverse le si compressero nella testa come sotto una pressa. Anche se non aveva la minima idea di cosa significasse quella visione Carla era certa che si trattava di un segnale di pericolo. La gatta spalancò di colpo gli occhi e si affrettò ad afferrare Wendy per una mano - Svelta dobbiamo andarcene da qui! -

- Di che stai parlando Carla? Hai appena avuto una visione? -

- Corri! -

- Se c'è un pericolo dobbiamo avvisare anche gli altri! -

La pioggia si abbatté su di loro con uno scroscio freddo e tagliente e Mystogan sollevò gli occhi al cielo - E' troppo tardi! -

Poi ci fu solo luce.


	2. Anima

**Anima**

Quando Wendy riaprì gli occhi lei e Carla erano ancora incolumi ma i bastoni di Mystogan erano infissi nel terreno e sfavillavano intorno a loro come una sorta di barriera.

- Che cos'è successo? -

La Gilda di Fairy Tail era sparita e non solo! Anche l'intera città di Magnolia si era dissolta nel nulla ed al loro posto non restava nient'altro che una vasta distesa di terra spoglia e polverosa. Perfino la pioggia e le nubi erano svanite.

- Che … Che significa tutto questo? - Wendy era così scioccata che in breve si ritrovò in ginocchio.

- Anima. - Mystogan scandì una sola parola. Era ancora dietro di lei con le mani strette intorno al bastone col manico a forma di occhio.

- Anima? - Wendy non ne aveva mai sentito parlare - Che cos'è Anima? E cos'è successo a tutti gli altri? Siamo noi gli unici rimasti? -

- Temo di sì. - Mystogan però non sapeva quante sorprese potevano riservargli i suoi compagni. D'un tratto il terreno cominciò a sollevarsi proprio davanti a loro ed un paio di mani si issò fuori a fatica.

- E adesso? - Neanche Wendy sapeva più cosa aspettarsi.

- Chi è stato l'idiota che mi ha seppellito? -

- Giusto! Chi è stato! -

Natsu e Gajeel emersero di colpo dal terreno ruggendo.

- Sie … Siete ancora qui? -

Natsu la ignorò completamente, tirò anche Happy fuori dal terreno e cominciò a girarsi intorno freneticamente - Che cos'è successo alla gilda? Eh? Chi l'ha fatta sparire? Scommetto che è colpa tua! - Il ragazzo afferrò Gajeel per il bavero - Te la sei mangiata tutta? -

- Ma sei cretino? - Il feroce dragonslayer scoprì i denti - Questa può essere solo opera tua! Hai causato di sicuro qualche esplosione! - Anche in una situazione del genere, praticamente in mezzo al nulla, quei due riuscivano comunque a causare un caos indescrivibile.

- Carla, Wendy, Mystogan! - Happy li costrinse a girarsi - Voi sapete cos'è successo? -

- Giusto! - Gajeel si staccò per un attimo da Natsu per puntare un dito contro l'altro - Adesso che ci penso il tipo più sospetto qui in mezzo è proprio questo tizio mascherato! Scommetto che non è una coincidenza che dopo il suo arrivo la città sia sparita! -

- Piantala! - Continuò a strillare Natsu - Mystogan non è un tipo sospetto! E' un nostro compagno! -

- Hai ragione, non è una coincidenza che la città sia sparita. -

Natsu ammutolì di colpo dando finalmente la possibilità a Gajeel di liberarsi.

- Ero venuto appositamente fin qui per evitare che accadesse una cosa del genere. - Cominciò Mystogan - Ma non ci sono riuscito. Questa volta Anima era diversa dal solito, era molto più potente. -

- Già, che cos'è quest' Anima? - Lo incalzò Wendy.

- Anima è un portale dimensionale che ha la capacità di risucchiare dentro di sé qualunque cosa sia dotata di energia magica e vivente. La missione che ho svolto in questi tre anni mi ha condotto in lungo e in largo per il mondo proprio col compito di fermare quante più Anime possibili. Oggi credevo di essere stato sconfitto, sono riuscito a proteggere solo Wendy e la sua piccola amica, con una delle mie barriere, ma a quanto pare, per qualche strana ragione, Anima non funziona né sui dragonslayers né sui gatti parlanti. -

- Un portale dimensionale … - Gajeel incrociò le braccia - E dove accidenti conduce questo portale? -

- In una dimensione parallela rispetto a quella in cui ci troviamo noi. Il suo nome è Edolas ed in questo momento l'intera città di Magnolia ed i nostri compagni si trovano esattamente dall'altra parte. Credo che siano ancora tutti vivi, o almeno lo spero … -

- Un'altra dimensione … Edolas …. Che? - Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca - Stai dicendo sul serio? Esiste un altro mondo parallelo al nostro? -

- In verità credo ne esistano molti, ma Edolas è l'unico con il quale sia mai entrato in contatto. - Continuò l'uomo - Il mondo di Edolas è molto simile al nostro ma non è esattamente lo stesso. In quella terra la magia ha cominciato misteriosamente ad esaurirsi ed il re che la governa, ha sviluppato un incantesimo così potente come Anima col solo obiettivo di risucchiare quanta più energia possibile dalla Terra. -

- Io non ci ho capito niente. - A Natsu non interessavano simili dettagli - Ma andiamo a riprenderci i nostri compagni! Come possiamo raggiungere Edolas? -

- Vedete quella piccola nebbia che aleggia ancora su di noi? - Mystogan sollevò gli occhi al cielo - Quelli sono i resti di Anima. Se ci passiamo attraverso prima che svaniscano non dovremmo avere problemi. -

- Perfetto! Andiamo allora! - Natsu fece un cenno ad Happy ed il gatto lo afferrò immediatamente spiccando il volo.

- Carla! - Anche Wendy era molto determinata a recuperare i suoi compagni - Sbrighiamoci e andiamo anche noi! -

- Ma è pericoloso! -

- Se non facciamo in fretta non potremo più passare! - La gatta, si morse un labbro ma alla fine si costrinse a fare come le aveva chiesto.

- Aspettate! - Mystogan gridò ma nessuno gli diede ascolto.

- Più veloce Happy! -

- Aye! -

- Forza Carla! -

Puff! Ed in un attimo entrambe le coppie sparirono nel nulla.

- Arghhh! Perché mi hanno lasciato indietro? - Gajeel pestò i piedi per terra - Anche io voglio un gatto volante! Perché sono l'unico dragonslayer che non ne ha uno? Cos'ho in meno di loro? -

- Ho come l'impressione che questa storia sarà più complicata del previsto. - Mystogan lanciò un sospiro e si apprestò a raccogliere i suoi bastoni - Ma non ti preoccupare, anche noi li raggiungeremo a breve. -


	3. Fairy Hunter

**Fairy Hunter**

L'unica cosa che Natsu e Wendy notarono del passaggio tra i due mondi fu un piccolo flash luminoso, poi, di colpo, il paesaggio sotto di loro cambiò completamente. C'erano delle alte montagne, delle fitte foreste e dei lunghissimi e rapidissimi fiumi, ma Mystogan aveva ragione: anche se Edolas assomigliava alla Terra non era per niente la stessa cosa!

- E così questa è Edolas! - Happy spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore ma Carla lo ridusse subito al silenzio.

- Zitto gatto maschio. Questo posto ha un'aura negativa. -

- Che cosa avverti di così negativo? -

- Wendy … Io non riesco più a volare. -

- E' vero! - Happy si sforzò di tirare Natsu più in su - Anche io non ci riesco! -

In un attimo le loro ali si ritrassero e sparirono di colpo lasciandoli precipitare tra i rami della foresta sotto di loro. Fortunatamente non si trovavano molto in alto e la caduta non fu così rovinosa. - Aglia! - Wendy si sforzò di rimettersi a sedere - Natsu - san! Ti senti bene? - La ragazzina era precipitata proprio sulla sua schiena e per poco non lo aveva ridotto ad una frittella. - Non … Non ti preoccupare … Lucy pesa di più … -

- E' davvero strano. - Happy si girò su stesso per guardarsi meglio la schiena - Non mi è mai capitata una cosa del genere! - Ogni volta che aveva desiderato volare la ali avevano risposto senza alcun problema al suo comando. - Io lo avevo detto che era meglio non venire. - Borbottò Carla - Forse è un problema dovuto al fatto che abbiamo appena cambiato dimensione. -

- Ehi! Guardate! - Strillò Natsu a quel punto, senza lasciargli il tempo di aggiungere altro - Guardate dove siamo capitati! Quella è Fairy Tail! -

- Cosa? - I tre si girarono di scatto. Come avevano fatto a non notarlo prima? Proprio davanti a loro si trovava un grosso edificio dall'aria contorta; sembrava quasi un vecchio tronco sul punto di collassare ed era molto diverso dalla gilda che conoscevano, però portava affisso lo stendardo con lo stesso simbolo che anche loro portavano tatuato sul corpo.

- Non trovate che il suo aspetto sia un po' differente? Questa cosa è sospetta! -

- E' Fairy Tail! E' lei! - Natsu ignorò completamente Carla e spalancò la porta gettandosi dentro senza esitazione - Che colpo di fortuna! Stanno tutti bene! - Wendy lo seguì a ruota: era vero! Tutti i loro compagni erano raccolti in sala ma c'era qualcosa di diverso nell'atmosfera. Juvia passò loro accanto quasi come se nulla fosse - Esco a prendere una boccata d'aria! -

- A … Aspetta! - Gray la raggiunse in un istante. Era completamente avvolto in una serie di maglioni, cappotti e sciarpe. Aveva pure i guanti. - Vo … Voglio venire anche io con te! -

- Sto uscendo perché il solo guardare quanto sei vestito mi fa venire caldo! Quanti strati di cappotti stai indossando contemporaneamente? Avvertimi quando avrai intenzione di spogliarti un poco di più! -

- Ma … Ma non posso! - Piagnucolò Gray - Prendo freddo facilmente … -

- Che diavolo ti è successo amico? - Natsu non gli lasciò aggiungere altro afferrandolo per il bavero - Hai battuto la testa? - Ma quella non era l'unica stranezza pronta ad attenderli! In un angolo Jet e Droy stavano canzonando Elfman, anche se quasi tutti i giorni accadeva l'esatto contrario e Kana non solo era completamente vestita ma si rifiutava di bere quello che Macao le stava offrendo.

- Oh! No! - Continuò Natsu - E' più grave del previsto! Qui tutti hanno battuto la testa! -

- Ehi, che diavolo ti prende? - Il ragazzo si zittì di colpo. Lucy si era appena fatta avanti e lo aveva afferrato per la maglia. Quella era proprio lei ma il suo tono di voce ed il suo sguardo erano molto più minacciosi del solito ed anche i suoi vestiti erano molti di meno rispetto al solito! Adesso Lucy indossava soltanto un corpetto di pelle nera, un pantaloncino e degli stivali scuri, ma aveva anche una specie di tribale tatuato sul braccio sinistro. - Lu … Lucy … -

- Ah! Ma che cosa importa! - La ragazza non gli lasciò aggiungere altro serrandolo in un abbraccio - Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo? Come hai osato farmi preoccupare tanto? Te la farò pagare cara! - Ed in un attimo gli saltò a cavalcioni pressandogli la testa con le nocche.

- Eccola! - Gridò qualcuno dal mucchio - Una delle 48 tecniche leggendarie di tortura di Lucy! Il Guriguri Crusher! -

Wendy fece un passo indietro - Lucy - san è diventata spaventosa! -

- Dove sei stato imbecille? Perché ci hai messo tanto a ritornare? - La ragazza non sembrava affatto intenzionata a mollare la presa - Eh? Rispondimi! -

- Lucy, per favore smettila di tormentare Natsu. - Fu a quel punto che qualcuno che Wendy non aveva mai visto si fece avanti. Si trattava di una ragazza coi capelli corti e argentei e gli occhi celesti - Sei sempre così violenta con lui! - Wendy non l'aveva mai vista ma Natsu sapeva perfettamente chi era - LISANNA! -

Il ragazzo strabuzzò gli occhi e si scrollò Lucy di dosso pur di correrle incontro, ma la sua aguzzina non gli lasciò fare neanche un passo trattenendolo per la collottola - Da quando sei diventato così vivace? -

- Ma … Ma tu non capisci! Lisanna è qui! E' viva! -

- E come dovrebbe essere? -

- No! Non capisci davvero Lucy! Deve essere l'effetto di questo posto! Ragazzi! - Natsu gridò per farsi sentire da tutta la gilda - Non vi siete accorti di niente di quello che è successo? Non vi siete accorti del vortice? -

- Quale vortice? - Continuò ad insistere Lucy.

- Ma come? Stavamo festeggiando il ritorno di Mystogan quando un gigantesco vortice si è aperto su di noi ed ha risucchiato tutta la gilda e la città di Magnolia! Dobbiamo sbrigarci a tornare sulla Terra! -

- Natsu … - Questa volta Lucy aggrottò un sopracciglio con aria preoccupata - Sei sicuro di sentirti bene? Chi è questo Mystogan? E cosa sono Magnolia e la Terra? Noi siamo sempre stati qui, siamo sempre stati ad Edolas! - Di tutte le risposte, quella era davvero l'ultima che Natsu si sarebbe mai aspettato. Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca, praticamente senza parole ma Lucy gli diede un colpo sulla spalla - Ho capito, devi essere disidratato per il lungo viaggio che hai fatto, portategli dell'acqua! Inoltre, chi è questa ragazzina che ti sei portato dietro e questi … EXCEED? - Non appena si accorse della coppia di gatti Lucy, che fino a quel momento si era comportata come una piccola teppista, lanciò uno strillo e fece un passo indietro. Anche la gilda le fece eco gridando la stessa parola.

- Che cosa sarebbe Exceed? - Anche Wendy si fece avanti - Lucy davvero non sai più chi siamo? Sono Wendy! E loro sono Carla e Happy! -

- E' inutile insistere! - Carla la costrinse a girarsi tirandola per la gonna - Mystogan ci aveva avvertito ma non gli abbiamo prestato abbastanza ascolto! Edolas è un mondo parallelo al nostro ma non è uguale alla Terra! Questa non è la Fairy Tail che stiamo cercando! Questa è la Fairy Tail di Edolas! -

- Hai ragione, anch'io temo che questa non sia la Fairy Tail che stavate cercando. - Mentre tutta la gilda si teneva indietro un'altra ragazza li aveva raggiunti. Wendy non poté fare a meno di spalancare la bocca per lo stupore. - Tu dici di chiamarti Wendy e porti il simbolo della nostra gilda sul braccio ma qui l'unica Wendy sono io. - Era incredibile ma la nuova arrivata era praticamente uguale a lei anche se dimostrava qualche anno in più, portava i capelli sciolti ed aveva un atteggiamento molto più maturo - Lucy, io credo che questo non sia il Natsu che conosciamo tutti noi. Questo deve essere un equivoco, che ne dite di provare a spiegarci più chiaramente chi siete e da dove venite? -

Wendy era stupita all'idea di trovarsi faccia a faccia con una copia di se stessa ma si sforzò lo stesso di esporre in maniera chiara tutte le informazioni di cui disponeva - Noi proveniamo da una dimensione parallela rispetto ad Edolas chiamata Terra. Poco fa un vortice improvviso si è aperto sulla nostra città e ha risucchiato tutti i suoi abitanti e i nostri amici. Anche sulla Terra si trova una gilda con il nome di Fairy Tail ed i suoi maghi assomigliano moltissimo a voi. Il portale che ha causato tutto, invece, si chiama Anima e noi ne abbiamo attraversato i resti per giungere fino a qui. -

- Anima … - Lucy incrociò le braccia - Che storia! E io che credevo che quell'invenzione fosse tutta una balla! Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che esiste davvero un mondo parallelo al nostro! -

- Voi lo sapete cosa può essere accaduto ai nostri amici? - Le domandò invece Natsu.

- Non lo so ma di sicuro non si trovano qui. Questo è un nascondiglio segreto, quindi probabilmente sono stati portati alla capitale. -

- E come si arriva alla capitale? E' lontana? -

- Ma sei pazzo? Vuoi davvero andare alla capitale? - Lucy spalancò le braccia - E' impossibile vincere contro l'esercito reale! Saresti spazzato via in men che non si dica! Nessuno è mai tornato vivo dopo aver sfidato il re! -

- Lucy ha ragione. - Le spiegò la Wendy che avevano appena incontrato - Qui ad Edolas la magia è una risorsa estremamente limitata. Non so come funzioni sulla Terra, ma il nostro sovrano ha dato avvio ad un progetto appositamente con l'obiettivo di raccogliere quanta più energia possibile. Non ne abbiamo mai visto le conseguenze da vicino ma sappiamo anche noi che il suo nome è Anima. -

- Dannati bastardi reali! - Lucy serrò un pugno - Per evitare che l'energia magica venisse consumata troppo in fretta quei tizi hanno ordinato la chiusura di tutte le gilde. Noi di Fairy Tail siamo gli ultimi rimasti. Sostanzialmente siamo una gilda oscura. -

- Una gilda oscura? - Natsu, Wendy e Happy si lasciarono sfuggire un grido all'unisono. Una cosa del genere era praticamente impensabile per loro, peccato però che non ci fosse altro tempo per rimuginarci sopra.

- ATTENZIONE! - Max irruppe in sala urlando - FAIRY HUNTER IN ARRIVO! -

La gilda venne scossa da un brivido e Lucy non esitò un solo istante a drizzarsi in piedi - Levy! Il sistema di trasporto non è ancora pronto? -

- E' quasi pronto dannazione! Ci sto lavorando! -

- Che cos'è Fairy Hunter? - Lucy costrinse Wendy a farsi da parte chiudendo la porta con un calcio - Il nostro peggior incubo! -

Tutto, perfino l'aria adesso stava vibrando.

- Eccola che arriva! -

- Co … Cos'è quella cosa? - Nonostante la porta fosse stata chiusa Natsu non aveva esitato a correre alla finestra. Sopra di loro c'era qualcosa di alato e di immenso: un drago?

- Rooooaaaar! - In un attimo una creatura gigantesca atterrò ad un passo dall'edificio con un ruggito spaventoso ed un tonfo forte quasi quanto un terremoto. Era un mostro alato, rosso rubino, con delle lunghe corna e una bocca enorme. Natsu non sapeva con esattezza se quello fosse un drago oppure no, ma una cosa era certa: a cavallo di quel mostro c'era qualcuno. Si trattava di una donna con un'armatura dorata, in piedi, con aria fiera ed un lungo mantello bianco che scintillava alle sue spalle. - ERZA? -

- E chi altro? Vuoi farti ammazzare adesso? - Lucy lo strattonò via - Levy! Muoviti dannazione! -

- Siamo pronti! Trasporto: attivato! -

L'intero edificio venne scosso da un tremito ma riuscì a spostarsi giusto in tempo prima che quel gigantesco mostro gli assestasse un morso. Il rullio durò solo pochi istanti ma quando il suo effetto fu terminato, la gilda ormai si trovava in un posto completamente diverso rispetto al primo ed il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra era cambiato: non solo non c'era più alcuna traccia dei loro nemici ma neanche della foresta e tutto quello che li circondava era un immenso deserto.

- Che cosa vi è saltato in mente? - Il rullio improvviso aveva costretto Natsu a terra - C'era Erza là fuori! Perché ci avete portato via? -

- Perché è lei la Fairy Hunter! - Gridò Lucy mettendolo a tacere - Quella dannata strega è il nostro peggior nemico! E' a causa sua se siamo costretti a scappare da una parte all'altra ed è sempre a causa sua che tanti dei nostri compagni hanno perso la vita! E' stata lei ad uccidere il Master! -

- E' impossibile! - Ribatté Natsu - Erza è una nostra compagna! Non farebbe mai del male a quelli di Fairy Tail e specialmente al Vecchio! Lui è come un padre per lei! -

- Na … Natsu - san … - Wendy lo strattonò per la giacca - Qui ad Edolas ci sono delle persone diverse rispetto alla Terra, forse quella non era la Erza che conosciamo noi ... -

- Erza una compagna di Fairy Tail? Ridicolo! - Lucy si staccò da Natsu con uno spintone - Ci avete raggiunti seguendo Anima e adesso non potete fare altro che abituarvi a come stanno le cose qui ad Edolas! E qui noi scappiamo e non ci facciamo coinvolgere negli affari del regno! -

- Fairy Tail non scapperebbe mai di fronte al pericolo! - Ruggì il ragazzo - Ed io non ho alcuna intenzione di scappare! Se non ci volete aiutare non importa! Salveremo da soli i nostri compagni! Wendy, Happy, Carla! Andiamocene di qui, avete ragione: questa non è la nostra gilda. -


	4. Edo - Lucy

**Edo - Lucy**

"Jugero! Jugero!"

Fuori dalla gilda c'era solo uno spazio deserto e brullo ma Natsu ed Happy non ci avevano messo molto tempo per trovare qualcosa di interessante con cui giocare: si trattava di una piccola rana gialla con delle macchie nere.

"Jugero! Jugero!"

- Natsu - san, sei sicuro che abbiamo fatto bene ad andarcene così? Non sappiamo neanche da che parte sia la capitale … - Wendy lanciò un sospiro ma il ragazzo continuò come se nulla fosse nel tentativo di afferrare la rana gialla - Happy non fartela scappare! Non ho mai visto una rana come quella! Dobbiamo portarla a Lucy come un souvenir! -

- Non credo che una cosa del genere possa piacerle. - Carla scosse la testa ma Natsu era troppo impegnato nella sua caccia. Non sapeva che era meglio non provocare animali sconosciuti come quello!

" JUGERO!" La rana si gonfiò di colpo bloccandolo con la sua mole.

- Ma è enormeee! -

- Possibile che tu debba solo combinare casini? - Carla strattonò Wendy al riparo e Happy si affrettò a nascondersi dietro il suo amico - Natsu ci sta attaccando! -

- Non ti preoccupare! Se vuole fare la guerra allora guerra … - Il ragazzo si accorse solo allora di non riuscire più ad evocare nessunissima traccia di magia. - Non … Non capisco! - La gigantesca rana nemica sferrò una zampata contro di loro ed in breve li costrinse a correre via un colpo dopo l'altro.

- Che cosa succede? Perché non posso più usare la magia? - Natsu non aveva mai attraversato un'esperienza simile. - Neanche io ci riesco! - Esclamò Wendy - A quanto pare non è solo un problema di Happy e Carla! Deve essere l'effetto di Edolas! - Di questo passo sarebbero stati schiacciati se qualcuno non fosse intervenuto prontamente: si trattava di Lucy o meglio della Lucy di Edolas!

- State in dietro! - La ragazza aveva con sé una frusta elettrica e le bastò un solo colpo per costringere la rana gigante alla ritirata.

- E' la Lucy spaventosa! - Esclamò Happy al colmo della gioia.

- Lucy spaventosa - san! - Gli fece eco Wendy.

- Smettetela con quello "spaventosa"! -

- Allora possiamo chiamarti Edo - Lucy? - Suggerì il gatto.

- Chiamatemi come vi pare. -

- Perché sei venuta ad aiutarci? - Carla non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.

- Ecco … - La ragazza esitò, girando la testa con aria imbronciata - Visto che voi venite da un'altra dimensione, allora questo significa che non siete dei Exceed? -

- Noi siamo Happy e Carla! - Le spiegò il gatto - Non sappiamo cosa siano gli exceed! -

Edo - Lucy gli rivolse un'occhiata enigmatica - Eppure sembrate proprio degli exceed … -

- In genere mi chiamano gatto, mi hanno anche chiamato uccello e una volta insetto, ma mai nessuno mi ha chiamato exceed … -

- Di che cosa stai parlando? - Insisté Carla.

- E va bene! Va bene vi credo! - Edo - Lucy agitò una mano - Ma se proprio volete raggiungere la capitale non potete farlo in quello stato o desterete troppi sospetti. Prendete questi! - La ragazza si sfilò dei vestiti dallo zaino e ne tirò un paio ad entrambi.

- Che cosa sono gli exceed? -

- Sono i veri dominatori di questo mondo. - Edo - Lucy lanciò un sospiro - Noi siamo costretti ad obbedire agli ordini del regno ma il re è costretto ad obbedire a loro. Gli Exceed vivono su una gigantesca isola volante proprio sopra la capitale e la loro regina ha il potere di decidere la vita e la morte di tutti gli esseri umani che desidera. Tra gli umani e gli exceed non scorre buon sangue. Quei mostriciattoli credono di poter controllare la nostra vita e ci trattano come degli esseri inferiori. Le persone, inoltre, sono invidiose della loro capacità di utilizzare la magia ogni volta che lo desiderano. Sapete? Gli exceed, assomigliano proprio a delle creature come voi, per questo ho pensato che foste della stessa razza. -

- Ad essere sinceri non conosciamo la nostra razza d'origine. - Le confessò Carla - Ma siamo nati sulla Terra e questo spero ci qualifichi come diversi. -

- Lo spero anche io … - Borbottò Happy - Non mi piacerebbe essere uno dei cattivi ... - Ma era buffo mentre lo diceva ed indossava la strana maschera che Edo - Lucy gli aveva tirato un attimo prima.

- Sono contento che tu abbia deciso di aiutarci! - Natsu le picchiò una mano sulla spalla - Anche se non sei la stessa Lucy che conosciamo è bello avere qualcuno di familiare intorno! -

- Non sono venuta qui per fare nulla del genere! - Protestò la ragazza - Ma se siete disposti ad offrirmi una ricompensa posso accompagnarvi lo stesso fin nella capitale. Ci vogliono cinque giorni di cammino ed è pericoloso qui fuori. Viaggiare senza magia equivale ad un suicidio. -

- D'accordo! - Il ragazzo le schioccò un gran sorriso - Affare fatto! Avrai in cambio tutta la nostra gratitudine! -

- Me la faccio fritta la gratitudine! Io parlo di quattrini! -

E così un nuovo team quanto mai inaspettato, era appena nato, diretto verso la capitale.


	5. Edolas

**Edolas**

Il cammino per raggiungere la capitale, Lotus, era molto lungo e per questo Edo - Lucy, prima di incamminarsi, aveva preferito fare tappa in una città limitrofa: Luen. Anche se la sua controparte terrestre non era portata per i ruoli da leader, lei sembrava una guida piuttosto affidabile e passo dopo passo li indirizzava con sicurezza tra i vicoli della città. Luen era piena di gente che andava e che veniva ma era anche segnata da sfilze di negozi con le porte sbarrate.

- Fino a sei anni fa, fare affari con la magia era un lavoro come un altro. - Le spiegò la ragazza - E Luen era piena di maghi e di gilde. Ma poi il re ha deciso di porre fine alla cosa ed il commercio di magia è stato vietato. Persino essere in possesso di magia è considerato un reato penale. -

- Possedere della magia è un crimine? - Ripeté Wendy - E allora cosa accade alle persone che la posseggono per natura? -

Edo - Lucy si girò con aria confusa - Qui non esiste niente del genere … -

- Intendi dire che nessuno nasce con dei poteri magici? -

- Sulla Terra succede davvero una cosa del genere? -

- Tutti i giorni. - Le spiegò Natsu e lei si lasciò sfuggire una risatina - Allora deve essere un posto molto divertente! Qui ad Edolas la magia si trova solo negli oggetti, è una cosa come un'altra. Si trova per esempio nei cristalli di lacryma e combinandola con altre cose le persone creano dei dispositivi magici. -

- Quindi qui i maghi non fanno nient'altro che usare degli oggetti? - Natsu lanciò un sospiro deluso ma la sua compagna di viaggio non gli lasciò aggiungere altro - Siamo arrivati. - Erano in fondo ad un vicolo cieco ma Edo - Lucy spostò alcune assi a ridosso di un muro e ben presto gli rivelò alcuni scalini che scendevano in profondità - Qui giù si trova il mercato nero. Se avete intenzione di viaggiare dovete procurarvi dei rifornimenti. -

- Mercato nero? - Wendy non riusciva a credere a quanto fossero caduti in basso ma Natsu la incoraggiò con un colpo sulla spalla - Beh, d'altronde se qui ci si procura la magia in questa maniera non possiamo fare altrimenti! -

- Aye! - Happy gli fece eco e Carla invece, lanciò un sospiro - Ma se fino ad un attimo fa ti stavi lamentando che i maghi qui usano solo oggetti? -

Il mercato nero di Luen era oscuro e pieno di insidie ma Edo - Lucy riuscì comunque a guidarli a colpo sicuro verso gli acquisti di cui avevano bisogno e poi, fuori, il più in fretta possibile.

- Io starei scrivendo un romanzo? Ahahaa! - Dopo la visita al mercato il gruppo si era rifugiato in una piccola taverna all'aperto lì accanto - E sarei pure una ragazza ricca? Wow! - Edo - Lucy non riusciva più a smettere di ridere - E avete detto che combatto usando delle chiavi magiche? Beh, questo è realistico, ma delle chiavi! Ahaha! -

- Di certo siete entrambe molto rumorose … - Osservò Happy.

- Adesso che abbiamo preso questa roba come la usiamo? - Wendy si stava rigirando tra le mani un piccolo cilindro ma non appena la notò Edo - Lucy si affrettò a coprirla con la tovaglia - Piccola idiota! Non tirarlo fuori in pubblico! Non vi ho forse detto che possedere un oggetto magico è reato? -

- Ma all'inizio la magia non faceva parte delle vostra vista quotidiana? - Le domandò Natsu.

- Certo e come se ne faceva parte! Quei bastardi hanno spazzato via gran parte della nostra cultura e della nostra storia … -

- Quindi se sconfiggessimo questi tizi, questo mondo potrebbe ricominciare a usare la magia? -

La ragazza strabuzzò gli occhi - Non puoi essere serio! Ti ho detto che l'armata reale è fuori dalle vostre possibilità! - Ed Edo - Lucy aveva ragione: la ragazza non riuscì neanche a completare la frase prima che dei cavalieri con un'armatura bianca e scintillante bloccassero l'uscita del cortile.

- Eccola là! Lucy sei in trappola! Abbiamo chiuso tutte le uscite della città! -

- Cazzo ci hanno già scoperti! - La ragazza saltò in piedi ma ormai ogni via di fuga era già stata tagliata.

- Se proprio la mettete così allora non ci resta che combattere! - Natsu non esitò oltre a sfoderare la sua nuova spada e a pigiare il pulsante sull'elsa - Proviamo un po' i nostri nuovi oggetti magici! FUOCO! -

La spada scagliò un'autentica fiammata ma i soldati si affrettarono a ripararsi dietro delle barriere magiche.

- Sc … Scudi? - Natsu digrignò i denti - Ci devo provare di nuovo! - Ma quando pigiò il tasto ancora una volta tutto ciò che ottenne fu una nuvoletta di fumo.

- Ti ho già detto che la magia è una risorsa limitata! - Gli gridò Edo - Lucy - Gli oggetti magici possono essere usati solo un certo numero di volte! -

- E questo poteva essere usato solo una volta? -

- Se non avessi sprecato il suo potere poteva essere usato anche cento volte! -

- Addosso! - Ormai i soldati erano pronti al contrattacco e Wendy si stava rigirando freneticamente tra le dita il suo tubo - Carla come si usa questo affare? -

- Come posso saperlo? -

Non occorreva saperlo.

Wendy riuscì finalmente a staccare le due parti che lo componevano ed in breve un gigantesco tornado si generò sotto i loro piedi scagliandoli in alto e lontani dal pericolo.


	6. Le chiavi della speranza

**Le chiavi della speranza**

Il turbine causato da Wendy fu così potente da scaraventarli praticamente dalla parte opposta della città, peccato però che Luein fosse in piena agitazione a causa della loro presenza. Natsu ed i suoi compagni riuscirono a nascondersi in una vecchia stalla giusto un attimo prima che i soldati del regno sfrecciassero lì accanto alla loro ricerca.

- Qui dovremmo essere al sicuro per il momento. - Edo - Lucy si staccò dalla fessura attraverso cui stava spiando la strada.

- Certo che la magia da queste parti è una bella scocciatura. - Sospirò Natsu e Wendy gli fece eco - Hai proprio ragione. -

- E adesso? - Sospirò invece Happy - C'è qualche modo per scappare? -

- Non sarà facile ma … -

- ECCOLA! E' LA MAGA DIFAIRY TAIL! -

Il gruppo si zittì di colpo. Qualcuno dei soldati aveva gridato dalla strada ma non si stava rivolgendo a loro. Natsu e Wendy si affrettarono a guardare fuori dalla fessura ed in un attimo il loro stupore raggiunse le stelle.

- Tu devi essere Lucy, giusto? Adesso vieni con noi! -

- Che diavolo volete da me? Mollatemi! -

Quella lì fuori era la vera Lucy! La loro compagna!

- Che cosa ci fa lei qui? - Carla strabuzzò gli occhi ma Edo - Lucy la superò in un baleno - Che cosa ci faccio io là fuori? -

I soldati avevano bloccato Lucy e la stavano trascinando via con la forza ma la ragazza non aveva alcuna intenzione di permetterglielo.

- Dobbiamo salvarla! - Natsu spalancò la porta per lanciarsi in strada ma lei lo anticipò sfilando dalla cintura una delle sue chiavi - Porta dello Scorpione … -

- Lucy - san non puoi usare la magia in questo mondo! - Wendy gridò per avvertirla ma …

- Apriti! -

Una luce accecante le tolse le parole di bocca e lo spirito dello scorpione apparve in mezzo a loro.

- Eccomi Lucy - san! Ti proteggo io! - I soldati non riuscirono neanche a scansarsi prima che un vortice di sabbia li investisse in pieno spazzandoli via!

Edo - Lucy spalancò la bocca - Questa è … -

- Magia? - Natsu non riuscì a pronunciare altro.

- Questa voce? Ragazzi! - Lucy si accorse solo allora delle loro presenza ma non appena lo fece un gran sorriso le illuminò le labbra - Dove eravate finiti? Un attimo … Quella sono io? -

La sua controparte di Edolas si sforzò di recuperare la calma - Dovrei essere io a farti questa domanda ma per ora è meglio lasciar perdere. - Anche se l'attacco di poco prima era stato devastante i soldati si erano rialzati ed adesso erano pronti al contrattacco.

- Ho capito! - Lucy annuì e puntò un dito dritto verso di loro - Natsu falli arrosto! -

- Ma noi non possiamo usare la nostra magia qui! -

- Che stai dicendo? -

- Sono geloso! Perché solo tu puoi usarla? -

- Devi sconfiggerli, svelta! - Carla strattonò via il ragazzo - Sei la sola che può combattere qui in mezzo! -

- La sola? - Lucy esitò per un istante ma solo per uno: non c'era tempo per permettersi di tirarsi indietro!

- Porta dello Scorpione: chiuditi! Porta dell'Ariete: Apriti! - E Aries rispose subito al suo comando.

- Una persona è apparsa dal nulla? - I soldati vennero attraversati da un brivido.

- Non può essere una persona: deve essere un demone! -

- Non ho mai visto nulla del genere! -

- E' morbidosa! - Esclamò invece Happy.

- Puoi sconfiggerli Aries? -

- Ci … Ci proverò! - Lo spirito gridò per farsi coraggio e poi passò all'azione travolgendo i nemici con un una valanga bianca - Bomba di Lana! -

- E adesso … - Lucy sostituì ancora le chiavi - Porta dell'Ariete chiuditi! Porta della Vergine apriti! Virgo: scava una buca e portaci subito fuori da questa città! -

- E così questa è la magia sulla Terra … - Edo - Lucy stentava a crederci ma alla fine si infilò anche lei nel passaggio ed in breve si ritrovò fuori città, nel cuore della foresta, sana e salva ed in compagnia dei suoi nuovi amici.

- Bene, ora che siamo al sicuro … - Lucy non le lasciò neanche il tempo di riprendersi - Mi spiegate perché qui c'è una identica a me? - Anche se erano trascorse poche ore dall'incidente che li aveva portati da un mondo all'altro, Lucy, Natsu e Wendy avevano molte cose da raccontarsi. Di come per esempio avevano scoperto l'esistenza di una seconda Fairy Tail in quel mondo, di come fossero diverse le persone che ne facevano parte ed anche dei loro nemici e del luogo in cui probabilmente si trovavano i loro compagni.

- A te invece cos'è accaduto? - Wendy le si fece accanto.

- Quando Anima ha divorato la città. - Cominciò Lucy - Horologium è apparso e mi ha protetta. Aveva avvertito una distorsione nello spazio e per questo mi ha tenuta per un po' al sicuro nella sua dimensione. Quando però il pericolo è cessato, mi ha riportata indietro ed è così che mi sono trovata davanti a Mystogan e Gajeel. - Era stato un bene che Horologium l'avesse salvata, ma per portarla al sicuro il più in fretta possibile, lo spirito celeste non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di raccogliere i suoi vestiti e sarebbe stata una tragedia se Virgo non fosse intervenuta altrettanto rapidamente per coprirla.

- E' stato Mystogan a spiegarmi cos'era successo ed è grazie a lui che sono arrivata in questo mondo, ma per qualche strana ragione durante il viaggio ci siamo separati e mi sono trovata da sola in quella città. -

- E' davvero assurdo che tu sia l'unica che possa usare la sua magia qui ad Edolas … - Borbottò Natsu.

- L'unica che … - Era vero, prima Lucy non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per riflettere sulle implicazioni di quella storia - Quindi in questo momento sono io la maga più forte di Fariry Tail? Figo! Sono anche più forte di Erza adesso! -

Natsu aggrottò un sopracciglio - Posso essere scettico? -

- Ci deve essere una ragione plausibile che spiega tutto. - Carla incrociò le zampe e Lucy si prese il mento con aria pensierosa - Lasciami pensare, mmm … Magari sono un'eroina leggendaria! -

- Impossibile! Aye! -

- Hai appena ferito i miei sentimenti Happy … -

- Forse è dovuto al fatto che la tua magia sfrutta degli oggetti. - Azzardò Edo - Lucy. La sua teoria sembrava plausibile ma la sua gemella terrestre scosse la testa - Ad essere sincera non so cosa stia accadendo. Se Natsu non può usare la sua magia la vedo dura ma … - La ragazza balzò in piedi - Questo sembra proprio un lavoro per Lucy la più forte (anche se momentaneamente) maga di Fairy Tail! - Essere positivi era il primo passo verso il successo e Lucy lo sapeva bene, ma Natsu aggrottò lo stesso un sopracciglio - Adesso sono più scettico di prima … -

- Però non abbiamo altra scelta. - Sospirò Carla.

- Aye! - Happy lanciò anche il suo incoraggiamento e Wendy invece applaudì con gioia - Buona fortuna Lucy - san! -

"E' così strano …" Pensò Edo - Lucy fissandoli " Questi ragazzi non hanno la benché minima speranza di sconfiggere il regno ma in loro c'è qualcosa che mi fa sperare che possano cambiare questo mondo …"


	7. Cosa da ragazzi e cose da ragazze

**Cose da ragazzi e cose da ragazze**

Grazie all'aiuto di Edo - Lucy, anche un viaggio pericoloso come quello aveva finito col trasformarsi in una passeggiata. Dopo essere fuggiti dalla città di Luein, i ragazzi avevano raggiunto la città di Sikka e grazie all'aiuto della loro nuova compagna avevano trovato alloggio in una piccola locanda lungo la strada.

- Ehi! Guardate! Non solo ci assomigliamo come due gocce d'acqua ma abbiamo anche lo stesso corpo! - Edo - Lucy schizzò fuori dal bagno e la sua compagna terrestre fu costretta a correrle dietro per coprirla con un asciugamano - Non uscire combinata cosìììì! -

Anche Wendy sobbalzò sulla sedia - Edo - Lucy - san! Per favore qui c'è anche Natsu - san! -

- Come se me ne importasse qualcosa. -

- A me importa! - Sbraitò Lucy.

- Direi che la somiglianza è tangibile. - Mormorò Happy e Carla non esitò a girarsi e a fulminarlo con lo sguardo - Gatto maschio, potresti pure risparmiarti certi commenti. -

- Natsu vuoi vedere? -

- Piantala! -

Edo - Lucy si scollò l'altra di dosso scostando leggermente l'asciugamano ma il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

- Cosa c'è di tanto divertente? - Lucy incrociò le braccia - Vuoi forse dire qualche battutaccia delle tue? Tipo che nonostante tutto Edo - Lucy ha un corpo migliore di me? -

- Stavi facendo il bagno da sola con te stessa? Ahaha! -

Lucy aggrottò un sopracciglio, se quella era un freddura era la peggiore che aveva mai sentito …

- Però è vero, è davvero impossibile distinguervi. - Osservò Wendy.

- Pensa che anche i nostri fondoschiena sono identici. -

- Ti ho detto di smetterla! -

- Potete fare uno scatch di mimica allo specchio! Ahaha! - Natsu non la finiva più di ridere.

- " NON LO FARO' MAI!" -

- Anche il loro modo di gridare è lo stesso. - Aggiunse Happy e Carla lanciò un sospiro - Questo è abbastanza triste … -

- In ogni caso … - Edo - Lucy minacciò di gettar via l'asciugamano ma giusto un istante prima che fosse troppo tardi si infilò nel bagno per rivestirsi - Non è che puoi evocare qualcuno in grado di tagliare i capelli? Hai una specie di spirito che fa da cameriera quindi devi avere anche qualcosa del genere. -

- Non funziona esattamente così. - Sospirò Lucy - Ma ho comunque uno spirito che fa al caso tuo. - La ragazza spalancò così la Porta del Cancro ed in un attimo anche quello spirito apparve in campo.

- Bene. - Edo - Lucy sorrise - Ehi, tu, tizio! Tagliami subito i capelli corti! -

- Corti? - La maga strabuzzò gli occhi, lei non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere ma l'altra non le diede la minima possibilità di obiettare - Così nessuno ci confonderà più. -

- Sei sicura che vadano bene? -

- Voi sulla Terra ci tenete davvero così tanto all'acconciatura? -

- Credo che tutte le ragazze ci tengano. - Cancer terminò il lavoro con un ultimo colpo di forbici.

- Ragazze, eh? - Edo - Lucy lanciò un'occhiata alle ciocche bionde che adesso giacevano ai suoi piedi - In questo mondo ormai è diventato ridicolo pensare a cose da ragazze e cose da ragazzi. L'unica nostra preoccupazione è quella di sopravvivere. -

- Anche se tutti nella gilda sembrano divertirsi? - Le chiese Happy.

- Certo che sì! Se in qualche maniera non si trova il modo di sorridere, è impossibile sopravvivere. Inoltre ci sono persone in questo mondo che hanno bisogno di noi. Ecco perché, anche se siamo caduti nell'oscurità, dobbiamo andare avanti … -


	8. Palla di Fuoco Natsu!

**Palla di Fuoco Natsu!**

- NON POSSO CREDERCIII! - Il giorno seguente Natsu ed i suoi compagni vennero svegliati dalle grida di Lucy - Come ha osato fare una cosa del genere? - La sua compagna di Edolas se n'era andata lasciandosi un semplice bigliettino alle spalle. Sopra c'era scritta giusto qualche informazione: " La capitale è a quattro giorni di cammino ad est da qui."

- E io che pensavo ci avrebbe aiutati! Arghhh! Che codarda! -

- E' proprio da Lucy. -

- Zitto Happy! -

- Beh. - Sospirò Wendy - Ci aveva fatto capire fin dal principio che non aveva intenzione di combattere e visto che non potevamo pagarla, dobbiamo già esserle grati se ci ha condotto fin qui. -

- Non mi interessa! Non la perdonerò mai! Siamo la stessa persona, per questo non posso perdonarla! - Lucy si affrettò a raccogliere le sue cose e a trascinare i compagni fuori dalla stanza. Se solo avesse girato il foglietto avrebbe notato che dalla parte opposta c'era scritto dell'altro: " Mi avete detto di voler cambiare questo mondo, ma è assurdo. Se qui qualcuno vuole davvero cambiare il mondo deve farlo con le proprie mani. Solo con le vostre forze, potreste pure riuscire a salvare i vostri amici ma non il regno. E' per questo che sto tornando alla gilda per chiedere aiuto."

Dopo aver lasciato la locanda Lucy, Natsu, Wendy e gli altri si erano subito rimessi in cammino. Le vie Sikka erano piene di vita almeno quanto quelle di Luein.

- Se solo avessi qualche spiccio con me! - Sospirò Lucy - Qui ci sono in vendita dei libri che non ho mai visto! -

- Allora guardali bene. - Commentò Natsu.

Fu allora che un rumore assordante li costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo. Lucy si strinse all'amico - E' enorme! - Su di loro si era appena materializzata una gigantesca nave volante. Era fatta di metallo e di legno e si orientava nei movimenti grazie a due lunghe file di remi. Sembrava diretta in un punto specifico della città, forse per prepararsi all'atterraggio.

- Svelti, raggiungete la Piazza Centrale! Dobbiamo andare alla capitale! - Un gruppo di soldati gli sfrecciò accanto gridando. - Mancano tre giorni all'estrazione della lacryma gigante! Se non ci sbrighiamo a raggiungere la nave ci perderemo l'evento del secolo! -

- Lacryma gigante? - Ripeté Natsu.

- Forse parlano di Magnolia. - Constatò Carla - Qui la magia come la conosciamo noi non esiste. La magia di Edolas esiste solo sottoforma di cose, cose proprio come le lacryme. -

- Ma se quello che dicono è vero e mancano solo tre giorni, noi arriveremo mai in tempo a piedi! - Osservò Lucy.

- E se non arriviamo in tempo non potremo più salvarli! - Aggiunse Happy - Cosa gli succederà se la lacryma verrà danneggiata? -

- Dubito che riusciremo a riportarli alla loro forma originale. - Carla incrociò le zampe con una smorfia.

- Allora che ne dite di rubare quella nave? - Il gruppo si voltò di scatto verso Natsu.

- Forse intendevi dire "nasconderci su quella nave" … -

- Non mi piace nascondermi Carla. -

- Aye! Ma è molto strano che tu decida di salire a bordo di un mezzo di trasporto. -

- Dal momento che abbiamo la magia di Wendy non mi devo preoccupare. -

- Qui non posso usare la magia. -

Natsu si affrettò a rimangiarsi tutto - Allora sbrighiamoci! Tre giorni basteranno e avanzeranno a piedi! -

- No. - Lucy scosse la testa - Non abbiamo altra scelta. Se non rubiamo quella nave, non faremo mai in tempo. Lasciate che ci pensi io! -

Seguendo i soldati i ragazzi giunsero rapidamente sino ai bordi della piazza. La grande nave li aveva anticipati ed era già atterrata per caricare i suoi passeggeri. Non avevano tempo da perdere!

- In bocca al lupo Lucy! Aye! -

- Puoi scommetterci! - La ragazza non esitò a lanciarsi in mezzo ai soldati - Porta del Leone: apriti! -

Con l'aiuto di Loki ci avrebbe messo meno di un secondo a sbarazzarsi di quella gentaglia ma invece dello spirito prescelto, quello che apparve in campo fu Virgo.

- Che diavolo ci fai tu qui? -

- Mi dispiace, signorina ma mio fratello al momento ha un appuntamento e non può essere convocato. -

- Non è possibile! - Lucy spalancò la bocca.

- Può punire me se lo desidera. -

I soldati ormai avevano già superato la fase delle sorpresa e si stavano lanciando anche loro all'attacco.

- Fatti da parte! - Natsu costrinse Lucy a fare un passo indietro - Se non possiamo usare la tua magia allora combatteremo usando le loro regole! - Il ragazzo aveva sfoderato di nuovo la spada magica che aveva acquistato il giorno prima. - Adesso che sappiamo usare questi affari non ci avranno più tanto facilmente! - Ma Wendy e Natsu erano stati troppo ottimisti ed i soldati non ci misero molto a costringerli sulla difensiva. Nessun oggetto magico poteva mai eguagliare il loro equipaggiamento.

- Non va per niente bene! - Gridò Happy - La nave sta ripartendo! -

A causa della loro sortita, il velivolo aveva concluso più rapidamente del previsto le operazioni di imbarco ed aveva ricominciato a fluttuare. Sembrava davvero tutto finito, ma fu proprio in quel momento che qualcosa arrivò dritto nella loro direzione travolgendo i soldati come una specie di palla infuocata. Era un'auto magica, rossa e fiammeggiante con inciso il simbolo di Fairy Tail.

- Sbrigatevi a salire! - La portiera si aprì con uno schianto - Lucy mi ha già detto tutto. - Al volante c'era un ragazzo dall'aria terribilmente familiare - Io sono Natsu Palla di Fuoco. Il pilota più veloce di tutta la regione! -


	9. Redemption

**Redemption**

Era successo tutto molti anni prima, davvero molti anni prima, ma ogni volta che ci ripensava Mystogan sentiva quei ricordi forti e vivi come se fosse accaduto tutto solo da poche ore.

_- Uccidimi.-_

_Il loro duello era stato lungo ed estenuante ed alla fine Gerard aveva perso. Aveva consumato tutte le sue energie ed ormai era steso a terra senza neanche più la forza di reagire. Anche la sua avversaria era coperta di ferite e aveva il respiro corto, l'armatura scheggiata e i capelli rossi scompigliati, ma Erza ora era sopra di lui. Lo teneva bloccato con le gambe e contemporaneamente stringeva entrambe le mani intorno all'elsa della sua grande spada nera premendogli la punta contro la gola._

_- Sbrigati e uccidimi. -_

_- No. Mi rifiuto di farlo. - Erza tirò via la spada che andò a sbattere tintinnando tra le macerie che gli facevano da cornice - Non ha senso uccidere un nemico che implora la morte. -_

_Gerard spalancò gli occhi: quel rifiuto non aveva senso. - Che diavolo significa? Non è questo che fanno i cavalieri? Non lavorano per la giustizia?Una persona malvagia come me non dovrebbe neanche esistere! -_

_- Piantala! - Erza lo colpì con uno schiaffo così forte da costringerlo a mordersi la lingua - Non mi interessa quanto tu sia malvagio o crudele, nessuno dovrebbe mai implorare per la propria morte! Neanche il mio peggior nemico! Una persona tiene sempre alla propria vita e chi non se ne cura è la creatura più squallida che esista! -_

_Quella ragazza dai capelli rossi era stata inviata lì in missione appositamente per fermarlo ed anche se adesso si rifiutava di finirlo sapeva bene cosa aveva provato a fare. Gerard si era lasciato accecare dall'odio e dalla vendetta ed aveva impiegato mesi per costruire un gigantesco catalizzatore magico. Era arrivato quasi ad un passo dal successo ma poi non era stato in grado di attivare il suo rituale proibito; se ci fosse riuscito tutto il paese sarebbe stato in grave pericolo._

_- Tu non capisci … Io sono una minaccia! Che cosa potrebbe accadere se ci riprovassi di nuovo? -_

_- Non lo farai. -_

_- Come fai ad esserne così sicura? -_

_- Entra a far parte di Fairy Tail. -_

_- Che cosa? -_

_- Hai sentito bene. - Erza si rialzò per andare a raccogliere la spada - Tra non molto quelli dell'esercito reale saranno qui e se dovessero prenderti finirebbero col condannarti sicuramente a morte, ma io posso salvarti la vita a patto che entri a far parte di Fairy Tail e la smetti di praticare la magia nera. Se tu dovessi morire oggi o tra qualche giorno non cambierebbe niente ma se ti tieni la vita ben stretta ci sono ancora molte cose che puoi fare. Finché sei vivo puoi cercare di riparare ai tuoi sbagli aiutando chi ne ha bisogno e proteggendo i più deboli. -_

_- Questo è assurdo! Come fai a fidarti di me? -_

_- Allora aggiungiamo un'altra clausola al patto. - Erza vorticò la spada puntandogliela contro - Ogni singola volta che farai ritorno alla gilda mi occuperò io personalmente di valutare il tuo lavoro e se dovessi scoprire che hai abbandonato di nuovo la retta via mi sarò sempre io a giustiziarti. - Era seria: era mortalmente seria. Gerard non aveva mai visto uno sguardo più tagliente e più profondo nello stesso tempo. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcos'altro ma quel momento magico venne spezzato da un rumore di passi concitati e di ferraglia._

_- Hai capito?- Erza lo superò per farsi un passo più avanti tra lui e il loro nuovo nemico - Se vuoi continuare a vivere l'unica cosa che devi fare è reggermi il gioco. -_

_- Fermi tutti! - In men che non si dica una pattuglia di soldati li circondò con le alabarde spiegate. Oltre a loro c'era anche uno dei membri del Consiglio che reggeva le sorti di tutte le gilde della nazione: un vecchio con una lunga barba ed un solo occhio._

_- Tu devi essere Titania Erza di Fairy Tail, non è così? -_

_- Sì, sono io. -_

_- Ben fatto, ti siamo grati per il tuo lavoro. Faremo recapitare la ricompensa alla gilda. - L'uomo fece cenno ai soldati di procedere e di catturare Gerard ma Erza allungò inaspettatamente la spada, bloccandoli. - Mi dispiace ma non posso lasciarvi toccare questo ragazzo. -_

_- Che cosa intendi? - Gridò il membro del Consiglio sospettando già un terribile tradimento._

_- E' vero che il portale è stato distrutto ma la mia missione non è riuscita perfettamente. Questo ragazzo è innocente: c'era una strana forza oscura su di lui e qualcuno lo stava controllando dall'esterno. Purtroppo sono stata troppo lenta e dopo averlo battuto la presenza è svanita così in fretta che non sono riuscita ad identificarne la natura. -_

_Il consigliere non si aspettava una rivelazione del genere e per un attimo esitò senza parole - E' vero quello che sta dicendo ragazzo? - E Gerard non riuscì a trattenersi oltre e le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare come un fiume in piena - Vi prego non uccidetemi! Io non volevo fare del male a nessuno! Mi dispiace, lo giuro! -_

Dopo l'incidente i soldati lo portarono via per un interrogatorio approfondito ma alla fine grazie all'intervento di Erza e di Makarow finirono col credere alla sua innocenza e così Gerard entrò a far parte di Fairy Tail. Il suo nome ed il suo viso tuttavia rappresentavano ancora una ragione d'odio per molti e per questo aveva deciso di cambiare identità e di nascondere la sua vera natura.

- A me non è mai capitato. - Borbottò Gajeel - Ma dicono che sia normale essere preoccupati per i propri compagni, anche se si tratta di quella donna mostro. - A quelle parole Mystogan si riscosse di colpo e si passò una mano tra i capelli con un sospiro. Gajeel aveva ragione, non aveva alcun bisogno di preoccuparsi: non esisteva niente né sulla Terra, né in quel mondo che potesse abbattere Erza.

Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia - Ad essere sinceri non ho la minima idea di come facciate ad essere amici. -

- All'inizio io ero terrorizzato da lei. - Gli confessò Mystogan indicandogli la strada verso Lotus - Ero terrorizzato che tutta la luce che portava con sé potesse distruggermi. Ma mi sbagliavo. Solo una luce così forte come la sua poteva guidarmi fuori dall'oscurità in cui ero precipitato. -


	10. Faust

**Faust**

I ragazzi si sarebbero aspettati di tutto tranne che il loro salvatore potesse essere proprio Edo - Natsu.

- Questa mattina. - Cominciò il pilota - Lucy è arrivata alla gilda per cercare aiuto. Aveva corso in una sola notte tutta la distanza che si percorre in un giorno intero. Non aveva più fiato ma non la finiva lo stesso di parlare di voi. Se non sbaglio avete bisogno di un passaggio verso la capitale. -

- E' così non era scappata … - Lucy lanciò un sospiro; si sentiva un po' in colpa per aver sospettato dell'altra ragazza ma Edo - Natsu non le lasciò il tempo di rimuginarci sopra - Siete davvero identiche! Scommetto che sarebbe divertente vedervi in costume insieme! -

- Che cosa? -

- Però non riesco a crederci che quello sia la mia copia … -

- Natsu - san si sente male ogni volta che sale su un veicolo. - Wendy lanciò un sospiro, se avesse avuto la sua magia a disposizione non avrebbe esitato un solo istante ad aiutarlo ma adesso non poteva fare altro che sostenergli la testa.

- E' incredibile come cambino le persone da un mondo all'altro, io non potrei vivere senza la mia automobile! - Edo - Natsu era molto fiero del suo veicolo anche se si trattava di un oggetto estremamente bizzarro. Non c'era nessun sistema S. E. e a differenza delle auto terrestri si spostava senza convertire la magia del guidatore in carburante. La sua alimentazione doveva provenire da una specie di serbatoio interno o da qualche cristallo di lacyma.

- Okay, ci siamo. - Dopo qualche minuto Edo - Natsu inchiodò il piede sul freno e l'auto si fermò sgommando - Scendete. -

- Ma come? - Sbraitò Lucy - Non avevi detto che ci avresti portato alla capitale? -

- Siamo alla capitale. -

Natsu non se lo lasciò ripetere oltre e si fiondò fuori dalla portiera - Ha ragione! -

Quattro giorni di cammino si erano ridotti ad appena pochi minuti di spostamento. Lucy, Wendy, Happy e Carla lo raggiunsero alla svelta: sotto le alture su cui si trovavano si estendeva una grande città dalla forma perfettamente circolare. Il suo cuore era dominato da un immenso castello e sopra di essa fluttuavano due gigantesche isole di roccia.

- Questa è Lotus. - Gli spiegò Edo - Natsu scostando leggermente i suoi occhiali da guida - E adesso le nostre strade si separeranno per sempre, ma ditemi prima una cosa: avete davvero intenzione di sfidare il regno? -

Natsu non ci aveva messo molto a riprendersi; gli sorrise e poi scosse le testa - Noi intendiamo soltanto salvare i nostri amici, ma se non ce lo lasciassero fare … Allora sì, combatteremo con tutte le nostre forze. -

La città di Lotus era completamente diversa da quelle che avevano visitato fino a quel momento. Nella capitale c'era una quantità di magia stupefacente, anzi sovrabbondante. Era come trovarsi in un immenso parco divertimenti: c'erano luci e oggetti magici praticamente ad ogni angolo.

- Non me lo sarei aspettato da un paese sotto dittatura. - Osservò Lucy - Hanno sottratto tutto il potere magico delle gilde per concentrarlo qui. -

- E' uno spreco. - Sentenziò invece Carla - Tutte queste luci e questo sfarzo, di certo servono solo per guadagnare il consenso dei cittadini. -

- Che re ignobile! Aye! -

- Aspettate un attimo, guardate là! - Wendy indicò lungo la strada, ad un certo punto il passaggio era bloccato dalla folla.

- Chissà che diavoleria è. - Sospirò Lucy ma Natsu l'anticipò correndo via - Andiamo a vedere! -

La gente era così tanta che per farsi largo Lucy si ritrovò costretta spingere gli altri e a sfruttare lo spazio che le faceva Natsu, per questo, quando il ragazzo si fermò lei non poté fare a meno che andargli a sbattere contro. - Che ti prende adesso? - La risposta le tolse il respiro. In mezzo alla piazza c'era un immenso cristallo di lacryma. Era così grande da poter essere paragonato ad un palazzo, Lucy non aveva mai visto nulla del genere, neanche in un libro. - Cre … Credi che sia Magnolia? -

Intorno al cristallo era stato dispiegato un intero plotone dell'esercito e davanti ad esso era stato montato un palco sopraelevato con un grosso trono dorato. La folla era in delirio e non solo a causa del bottino disposto davanti ai loro occhi, il re in persona era sceso in piazza ed era pronto a fare il suo discorso.

- Cittadini! -

- Lunga vita a sua altezza! -

- Lunga vita al re Faust! -

- Cittadini di Edolas! - Il re era un uomo anziano, con una lunghissima barba bianca e i capelli lunghi e grigi. Il suo aspetto aveva qualcosa di terrificante e allo stesso tempo qualcosa di terribilmente pietoso. - Grazie all'utilizzo del progetto Anima, il nostro sacro regno ha ottenuto una fornitura di magia pari a quella di dieci anni! Gioite! Cantate! Ballate! Il popolo di Edolas ha il diritto di possedere la magia! E' grazie alla magia che possiamo prosperare e diventare sempre più felici! Ed io ve ne prometto di più, sempre di più! - Il sovrano sollevò il suo scettro e tra l'orrore di Lucy e degli altri lo abbatté sul cristallo scheggiandolo. Anche la folla piombò per un attimo nel silenzio.

- AVREMO TALMENTE TANTA MAGIA DA FAR SEMBRARE QUESTA LACRYMA SPAZZATURA! -

- Adesso basta! - Natsu digrignò i denti - Non gli permetto di chiamare i miei amici in questo modo! - Era così furioso che si sarebbe di certo lanciato all'attacco, se qualcuno non fosse rapidamente emerso dalla folla per tagliargli la strada - My … -

Mystogan si mise un dito sulle labbra per indicargli di non agitarsi - Sono consapevole di quello che provi adesso, tutti lo siamo. Non si può perdonare una persona che calpesta le vite degli altri in questo modo. Perciò ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. -

- Che cosa intendi? -

- Mi occuperò io della lacryma ma per portare via tutti mi occorre un po' di tempo. Potreste creare un diversivo per me? Dovete giusto fare quel po' di casino che basta. -

- Puoi contarci! - Natsu annuì e Mystogan non aggiunse altro roteando il mantello e dissolvendosi nel nulla.

- Oggi vi ho dimostrato quanto sia grande il nostro potere! - Stava continuando a strillare il re Faust - Ma tra pochi giorni vi mostrerò delle vette che non avreste mai e poi mai potuto immaginare! - Il vecchio era così impegnato nel suo sermone che si accorse troppo tardi della figura scura che era appena apparsa accanto a lui. - E tu chi sei? -

Mystogan sollevò il bastone dalla pomello a forma di freccia e lo conficcò con violenza nella lacryma.

- Che cosa ha fatto? - Lucy, Natsu, Wendy ed i loro piccoli amici gridarono per l'orrore ma dopo essere stato scosso dal colpo il cristallo si ricoprì di luce e svanì scintillando, lasciando al suo posto niente di meno che Erza e Gray!

- Che sta succedendo? -

- Non c'è tempo per parlarne adesso. - I due si guardarono intorno ma Mystogan li avvolse nel mantello ed in men che non si dica svanì di nuovo nel nulla.

- Vo … Volete farmi credere che quell'immensa lacrima non era tutta Magnolia? - Lucy era rimasta a bocca aperta ma Natsu ormai era già passato alla fase due del piano - Hai visto stupido vecchio barbuto! - Il ragazzo strillò mettendosi le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca - Non fermerete mai Fairy Tail! -

- Zitto! - Carla gli si gettò addosso.

- Non hai sentito cosa ha detto Mystogan? Dobbiamo guadagnargli un po' di tempo! -

- Ho sentito! Ma come facciamo a scappare se non abbiamo più i nostri poteri? -

Era vero ma la forza di quella rivelazione colpì Natsu un istante troppo tardi.

- Devono essere i complici di quel tizio! Prendeteli! - I soldati ormai si erano già lanciati all'attacco.

- Siamo spacciati! - Lucy gridò ma per fortuna la loro ora non era ancora giunta.

- Da questa parte! - Mystogan non era sparito! Era ancora lì accanto a presidiare uno degli sbocchi della piazza. - Sbrighiamoci! - I ragazzi si gettarono verso di lui facendosi largo a spintoni tra la calca; l'uomo lasciò che lo raggiungessero e poi picchiò un bastone a terra causando un flash accecante.

- E così siete arrivati anche voi qui, stupidi ritardatari. -

Natsu ci mise un po' per sfregarsi gli occhi e per accorgersi che a parlare era stato Gajeel!

- Tu qui? -

- E dove dovrei essere? -

Mystogan li aveva portati al sicuro, fuori città, proprio tra le rocce dell'altopiano dove li aveva lasciati Edo - Natsu.

- E' bello essere qui! - Lucy lanciò un sospiro - Per un attimo ho temuto il peggio! Grazie Mystogan! E grazie anche a te secondo Mystogan. …! Ce ne sono due? - La ragazza strillò ed anche Happy le fece eco

- Sono due! Sono due aye! -

- Non siamo la stessa persona. - Gerard si scoprì il viso e l'altro lo imitò - Io sono Mystogan mentre lui è Jellal, la persona che vive qui ad Edolas. E' stato lui a portarvi via dalla piazza. -

- Piacere di conoscervi. -

Da quando erano lì quella non era la prima volta che gli capitava qualcosa del genere ma Lucy ed i suoi compagni stentavano ancora ad abituarsi. - E' vero, ha ragione. - Wendy si fece più vicina - Guardate i loro tatuaggi! - Mentre quello di Mystogan era rosso e si trovava a destra, quello di Jellal era nero e si trovava a sinistra.

- E' sorprendente quanto siate simili. - Anche Erza si mise in mezzo - Ma prima di continuare oltre che ne dite di spiegarmi che accidenti è successo? -

- E dove sono i miei vestiti? - Aggiunse Gray.

- Da quello che mi ricordo. - Sospirò Lucy - Non ce li avevi neanche prima che cominciasse tutta questa storia … -

Per adesso i ragazzi erano al sicuro, lontani dalle mire di Faust e dal pericolo dei soldati ed avevano tutto il tempo che volevano per sedersi tra le rocce e raccontarsi quello che era accaduto. Wendy e Carla descrissero l'apparizione di Anima e Natsu ed Happy invece di come ci fosse una seconda Fairy Tail anche in quel mondo e di come tutti assomigliassero a loro ma fossero allo stesso tempo diversi.

- Tu indossavi un cappotto! - Natsu strattonò Gray per un braccio - Un cappotto capisci? Ma la cosa peggiore è un'altra! Abbiamo incontrato anche Erza! -

- Non dirmi che invece di forgiare armi sferruzzo a maglia. -

- E' molto peggio! - Esclamò Happy - La Erza di questo mondo è crudele e dà la caccia ai maghi di Fairy Tail! Avevano tutti paura di te e dicevano anche che avevi ucciso il Master! -

Di tutti gli stravolgimenti possibili quello era davvero il peggiore ed era così inaspettato che la donna si ritrovò per un attimo senza parole.

- Erza Knightwalker. Lei è il comandante della prima divisione delle truppe reali ed il fedele braccio destro di mio padre. - Sospirò Jellal ed il gruppo intorno a lui venne attraversato da un sussulto - Tuo padre? -

- Jellal è il principe ereditario del regno di Edolas. - Spiegò Mystogan.

- In verità non lo sono più da diverso tempo. - L'uomo scosse la testa - In questo momento sono classificato come un traditore della corona tant'è vero che prima che potessi fuggire sulla Terra, Knightwalker ha anche cercato di uccidermi. - Jellal si passò una mano sulla spalla sinistra al ricordo di quell'episodio - Sapevo che esisteva una certa somiglianza tra gli abitanti di Edolas e quelli della Terra e per questo mi sono messo subito sulle tracce di Mystogan. Speravo che anche lui avesse condiviso i miei studi sulla magia dei portali e potesse aiutarmi nel tentativo di fermare la follia del progetto Anima. -

- E così era questa la missione che hai seguito per tre anni? - Erza incrociò le braccia e Mystogan annuì - Sì e durante il mio lavoro sono giunto anche ad alcune conclusioni importati. Probabilmente il vortice che hai visto sul luogo della sparizione di Lisanna non era nient'altro che un'Anima che si era attivata a causa della forte concentrazione di magia nell'aria. -

- Quello era un'Anima? - La donna si irrigidì di scatto - Dici sul serio? -

- Se vuoi puoi chiedere conferma anche a Jellal. -

- Aspetta un attimo! - Esclamò Carla puntando un dito contro l'uomo - Anche se sei il principe di Edolas, tu sei contro tutto questo? -

- Sì, sono totalmente contro e vorrei cogliere l'occasione per scusarmi con voi per tutti i disagi che vi sono stati causati da mio padre. Ma vi prego: non portate rancore alla mia gente. - Jellal chinò la fronte a terra

- Edolas è un mondo allo stremo. Le persone che vivono qui hanno fatto indiscriminatamente uso della magia fino ad oggi, ma adesso che il suo potere si sta esaurendo si sentono spaesate e terrorizzate. Mio padre è stato colto dal panico almeno tanto quanto i suoi sudditi e per questo ha deciso di ricorrere ad una misura così drastica come quella di saccheggiare un'altra dimensione. Purtroppo non sono riuscito a riportarlo in tempo alla ragione ed adesso non è più possibile restituire tutte le vite che sono state ingiustamente prese dal nostro regno, ma vi giuro! Vi giuro che farò in modo di fermare questa follia! -

- Non devi dispiacerti così. - Natsu lo costrinse a rialzare la testa con un sorriso - Adesso ci siamo anche noi qui per darti una mano! -

- E poi non si addice ad un principe questo atteggiamento. - Aggiunse Erza sferrandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Una nuova squadra era pronta a scendere in campo per il bene della Terra e sembravano tutti così agguerriti che anche Mystogan si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso - In ogni caso ragazzi, perché prima non siete scappati da soli? -

- Non potevamo farlo! - Obiettò Wendy - Non possiamo usare la nostra magia in questo mondo! -

- Che significa che non potete usarla? Lucy, non hai fatto come ti avevo detto? -

- Che mi avevi detto? - Mystogan le lanciò un'occhiata bieca e la ragazza si ricordò solo allora a cosa si riferiva. - Scusa me ne ero completamente scordata! - E si tastò in fretta alla ricerca di qualcosa. - Eccola! -

- Che schifo è? - Natsu si sporse verso la boccetta che la ragazza aveva appena estratto - Mystogan me ne ha fatto bere un sorso prima che venire qui ad Edolas. -

- E te ne avevo anche affidato una boccetta per sicurezza. Si tratta di lacryma liquida. - Gli spiegò l'uomo - I vostri poteri non sono spariti per il semplice fatto che qui su Edolas non esiste lo stesso tipo di magia che si trova sulla Terra. Si sono solo bloccati a causa del cambio dimensionale e hanno bisogno di un piccolo aiuto per riattivarsi. -

- Perché non lo hai detto prima? - Natsu strappò la boccetta a Lucy e ne mandò giù un bel po' facendola subito seguire da una fiammata - Adesso mi sento meglio! - Anche Happy, Carla e Wendy ne presero un sorso - E' vero! Sembra che sia tornato tutto a posto! - La ragazzina sorrise - Prendila anche tu Erza - san! -

- Passala a Gray. -

- Non la vuoi? -

La donna non esitò un solo istante a sfoderare la spada e a sostituirla con un'altra - Credete davvero che basti così poco per mettermi in difficoltà? - Lucy lanciò un sospiro: e lei che per un attimo si era illusa di essere diventata la maga più forte di tutta la gilda!

- Non dovresti affidare compiti così seri a Lucy, Gerard. - Continuò la donna - Ha appena cominciato a lavorare con noi e la sto ancora addestrando. -

- Adesso capisco perché quando le ho detto di tenersi al mantello non lo ha fatto e l'ho persa ancora prima di arrivare ad Edolas. -

Lucy chinò la testa con aria ancor più mortificata - Non ho fatto in tempo a reggermi e poi non ricordavo di essere diventata una delle tue allieve Erza … -

- Tutto questo non conta molto adesso. - La donna tornò ad evocare la sua mastodontica Redemption

- Questa gente mi ha davvero fatta arrabbiare! Non posso permettere a nessuno di prendersela con la mia gilda e soprattutto non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciare che qualcuno con la mia faccia se ne vada in giro a darle la caccia! Siete pronti ragazzi? Andiamo a riprenderci i nostri compagni! - Quella questione per lei aveva un sapore troppo personale. Avrebbe difeso i suoi amici ed allo stesso tempo avrebbe lavato via dal suo onore la macchia per non essere riuscita a salvare in tempo Lisanna!


	11. Trappola

**Trappola**

- Ma come facciamo a sapere dove si trovano? - Obiettò Gray e Lucy si prese il mento - Temo che l'unico a saperlo sia il re. Se riuscissimo ad avvicinarci abbastanza potrei chiedere a Gemini di copiarne i pensieri e di rivelarci tutte le informazioni di cui abbiamo bisogno. -

- Bene, ma come facciamo ad entrare nel castello? -

- Attacchiamolo e basta! - Insieme alle sue fiamme Natsu aveva ritrovato tutto il suo temperamento ardente.

- Non c'è n'è alcun bisogno . - Carla zittì tutti puntando una zampa al suolo dove aveva tracciato una mappa tra la polvere - C'è una via d'accesso segreta sotto il castello. Prima che Anima apparisse sulla città ho avuto una visione e tra le immagini ho ricevuto anche quella di questa mappa. -

- E' impressionante. - Jellal si chinò accanto a lei - Stavo giusto per proporre la stessa cosa. E' un ottimo stratagemma: nessuno conosce questo passaggio, l'ho usato appositamente per scappare. -

- Allora andiamo! - Natsu si lanciò in direzione della città ma Mystogan lo trattenne - Fate attenzione. -

- Che significa? Tu non vieni? -

- No, io e Jellal restiamo qui. - Gli spiegò l'uomo - Per poter riportare Magnolia sulla Terra abbiamo bisogno di costruire un portale di dimensioni almeno tanto vaste quanto quelle di Anima e ci occorre non solo molto tempo ma anche molto lavoro. La magia qui su Edolas è così rarefatta che il processo per assorbirla dal suolo e dall'aria è ancora più lento del normale. Da soli è un lavoro estremamente complesso per questo ho cercato di rintracciare Jellal fin dal principio. -

- Ma se anche dovessimo trovare il cristallo. - Obiettò Lucy - Senza di te come facciamo a liberare gli altri? -

- Se riusciamo a organizzare il sistema di trasporto in tempo non è necessario, ma se proprio dovesse accadere il peggio, l'unica cosa che dovete fare è pensare intensamente a chi volete liberare e colpire il cristallo. -

- Tutto … qui? - E lei che si aspettava qualche rituale praticamente impossibile per una persona normale.

- Ci penserò io a loro. - Erza gli fece cenno di andare avanti - Devi essere tu quello a fare attenzione con un incantesimo di simile portata. - Ma Mystogan non aggiunse altro e si limitò a farle un saluto militare.

L'ingresso al passaggio segreto individuato da Carla, si trovava in una vecchia miniera di lacryma poco fuori città ma l'estrazione del minerale era terminata da lungo tempo ormai e tutte le gallerie avevano un'aria sbilenca e pericolante.

- Sembra che questo posto possa collassare da un momento all'altro! - Wendy non sapeva neanche dove mettere i piedi.

- E' un tunnel antichissimo. - Commentò Happy, per lui muoversi con poca luce non era affatto un problema - Mi domando se ci siano nascoste cose come mostri e tesori! -

- Uh, mostri? - Natsu si fermò di colpo sbarrando la strada a Lucy - Che … Che succede? -

- Guarda! - Il ragazzo stava approfittando della luce prodotta dalla comitiva per proiettare l'ombra di un drago sulla parete - "Sono il Grande Re dei Demone Dragneel!" -

- Piantala! - Lucy lo zittì ficcandogli la torcia in bocca.

- Fate attenzione alle torce! - Li sgridò Erza che insieme a Carla stava guidando il gruppo - E state attenti a non separarvi! Restate vicini! -

- Di qui. Ora di qua. Girate … A sinistra! - Grazie alla guida della gatta in breve la comitiva raggiunse uno spazio enorme situato esattamente sotto il castello. Era una gigantesca caverna piena di stalattiti e stalagmiti.

- Da qui dovrebbe essere tutto più facile. - Carla tese una zampa in avanti - Da quella parte si trovano le cantine. -

- Grazie. - Sorrise Lucy - Sei stata davvero utile! Senza di te sarebbe stato un bel pasticcio! - Ma non sapeva che i guai per loro erano appena cominciati.

- FERMI TUTTI! - Come per magia decine di soldati reali erano emersi dai meandri della caverna circondandoli con le loro lance magiche tese. Che cosa ci facevano in un posto del genere?

- E così questi sono i maghi provenienti dalla Terra. - Un rumore di passi metallici riecheggiò per la caverna ed in un attimo il loro peggior incubo si fece avanti tra le truppe - Mi sono fatta scappare quel traditore una volta ma non ditemi che pensavate davvero di ingannarmi due volte con lo stesso trucco? -

Quella era Knightwalker!

- Effettivamente questo che abbiamo fatto è un autentico insulto alla tua intelligenza. - Erza non aspettò oltre per farsi avanti e per un attimo la sua avversaria e le sue truppe esitarono per lo stupore - Visto che noi due siamo uguali avrei dovuto immaginare fin da subito che eri più intelligente della media. -

- Quindi vorresti dirmi che tu sei la mia copia della Terra? -

- Così dicono, ma qui l'unica copia sei tu! - Erza vorticò la spada costringendo i soldati più vicini a farsi indietro - Andate avanti e lasciate a me questa strega! -

- Non fateli scappare! - Anche Knightwalker gridò e si affrettò ad estrarre la sua arma - Proteggete il castello! - Ma Lucy, Natsu e gli altri ormai stavano già correndo via.

- Dove dobbiamo andare Carla? -

- Di qua svelta! - La gatta strattonò Wendy per la gonna.

- Queste devono essere le cantine! Aye! - Happy spiegò le ali per lanciarsi più in fretta contro la porta e forzarla ed in breve i tre si trovarono in un vasto corridoio all'interno del castello.

- Sia … Siamo entrati? - Wendy si costrinse a riprendere fiato - Ma gli altri dove sono finiti? -

- Forse ci siamo separati mentre cercavamo di evitare i soldati. - Anche Carla non aveva più fiato - Ma non possiamo restare qui o quei tizi ci raggiungeranno! -

- Quanta fretta! - Una voce li costrinse a voltarsi: lungo il corridoio c'era un secondo cavaliere con un armatura argentea e scintillate che procedeva proprio nella loro direzione - Gli ospiti non possono lasciare il castello senza prima aver ricevuto il permesso necessario. -

Happy, Carla e Wendy non riuscirono a scansarsi in tempo prima di essere colpiti e atterrati.


	12. Erza contro Erza

**Erza contro Erza**

- E così devo combattere contro me stessa. - Ridacchiò Knightwalker.

- E' una strana sensazione. - Ridacchiò anche Erza.

- Però sono curiosa di vedere cosa sa fare la mia copia. - Il generale sfoderò con una velocità impressionante la sua spada ma la maga reagì con altrettanta rapidità. Le loro lame si urtarono con tanta violenza che né l'una né l'altra riuscirono a parare completamente il colpo avversario. Erza fu costretta ad indietreggiare con un taglio sulla guancia destra ma Knighwalker fu costretta a ritrarsi con una mano sul naso.

- Ammirevole. E' passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che qualcuno mi ha costretta a versare del sangue, che non ricordo neanche più chi fosse. - Knightwalker si passò due dita sul taglio e con il sangue che ne era appena fuoriuscito si disegnò un paio di segni sulla guancia sinistra - La tua testa sarà un trofeo perfetto! - La donna si lanciò nuovamente all'attacco. La sua spada era un'arma stupefacente, lunga ed affilata con una splendida lama bianca. Ogni volta che si scontrava con la lama nera e spessa di Erza sollevava un autentico mare di scintille.

- La mia spada si chiama Damnation, non dovresti sottovalutarla: può tagliare qualsiasi cosa! Può tagliare perfino lo spazio! - Anche se Erza si era difesa bene fino a quel momento, Kinightwalker la spinse indietro con un calcio e scagliò un fendente. L'aria e la luce si spaccarono all'istante generando una terrificante linea nera ma Erza riuscì lo stesso a recuperare in tempo l'equilibrio e a deviare il colpo mandandolo a sbattere tra le pareti della caverna. - Non dovresti sottovalutare neanche la mia, di spada. Questa è Redemption, la lama nera che io stessa ho forgiato per bloccare qualunque arma nemica! -

- Ahah! Non dirmi che anche tu sei un'alchimista? -

- Sì, ma si vede proprio che veniamo da mondi opposti: io non avrei mai pensato ad una spada del genere. -

- Ed io non avrei mai pensato a quell'affare che ti trascini dietro. -

Le due donne tornarono a scambiarsi una serie di colpi a raffica ma né l'una né l'altra riusciva mai a mettere un fendente o un affondo a segno. Se una spada non bastava allora bisognava correre ai ripari!

- Pirce the Sky! -

- Crush the Sky! -

Erza evocò la sua fedele lancia ma Knightwalker deviò la traiettoria del suo colpo estraendo l'alabarda che portava fissata alle spalle. Anche se il loro gusto in fatto di spade era completamente opposto per qualche strana ragione condividevano almeno una passione per i nomi simili.

- Ti insegnerò io che cosa significa combattere! - Knightwalker tirò un affondo con l'alabarda causando un autentico raggio magico ed Erza riuscì a schivarlo giusto per un soffio. L'altra però non aveva alcuna intenzione di darle tregua e tirò un nuovo fendente mirando alle gambe e costringendola a saltare di un passo indietro. Contro una forza d'attacco simile, una forza così potente da poter sgretolare il terreno semplicemente sfiorandolo, ci voleva una difesa altrettanto dura!

- Arrenditi! Tanto sei spacciata! - Knightwalker girò l'alabarda al contrario e tentò un nuovo colpo ma questa volta Erza bloccò l'asta con una mano. La sua armatura era magicamente cambiata per lasciare posto ad una corazza dal colore bianco argenteo. Il suo metallo era così lucido che sembrava scintillare ma il tratto distintivo era un altro: sul petto a sinistra, c'era lo splendido simbolo di Fairy Tail modellato a rilievo. I guanti, gli stivali e tutte le curve della corazza ricordavano la sua stessa forma e le sue stesse linee.

- Come hai fatto? La tua armatura ha il potere di modificare la sua struttura? -

- No, questa è un'armatura completamente diversa dalla prima. - Erza fece forza sull'asta e quando Knightwalker cercò di opporre resistenza l'allontanò con un calcio, restituendole pan per focaccia.

- La mia magia mi consente di evocare tutte le armi che desidero e questa è la corazza migliore di cui dispongo: la Fairy Armour. Dovresti preoccuparti già per il fatto che porta il nome della mia gilda. -

- Il suo nome si sgretolerà insieme al metallo che la compone non appena l'avrò colpita! - Knightwalker si picchiò un pungo sul petto - Mentre tu te ne vai in giro facendo sfoggio di armi diverse io, che non posso sostituirle, porto con me sempre le stesse. Damnation, Crush the Sky e la Legatous Armour sono già il mio equipaggiamento migliore! -

- Quindi, alla fine dei conti il nostro modo di combattere è lo stesso. - Constatò Erza - Nessuna di noi due dispone di poteri magici e tutta la nostra forza deriva dalle nostre armi. E lo sai questo cosa significa? -

- Certo! - Rise Knightwolker - Questo significa che vincerà solo quella col migliore equipaggiamento! -

- Ti sbagli! Vincerà solo quella con più determinazione! -

E ora che tutti i pezzi di quella tremenda partita a scacchi erano già schierati non restava che combattere fino alla fine!

Kinghtwalker infilò la spada nel fodero e roteò la sua alabarda ma anche Erza la imitò costringendo Redemption nel fodero ed usando due mani per bloccare l'altra con l'asta della sua lancia di bronzo. La guerriera per tutta risposta attivò ancora una volta il suo raggio magico costringendola a scansarsi. Quello era il momento adatto per tentare un colpo al fianco, ma Kinghtwalker non sapeva quali erano le vere abilità della sua avversaria. Anche Erza tese la lancia e rispose con flash magico: la guerriera riuscì a schivarlo giusto per miracolo. Adesso ognuna di loro stava mettendo tutta la forza che aveva nei propri colpi e ad ogni attacco mancato o ad ogni attacco parato, la vibrazione scuoteva tutte le fondamenta della caverna, causando nuvole di detriti. Kinghtwalker era davvero un'avversaria degna di questo nome ma Erza non intendeva lasciarle la vittoria. Doveva salvare i suoi compagni e non solo loro ...

La donna digrignò i denti e fece forza con la lancia per costringere la sua avversaria ad indietreggiare. Kinightwalker si affettò a piantare di nuovo i piedi saldamente nel terreno ma prima ancora che potesse calare la sua alabarda Erza scagliò la sua lancia. Pirce the Sky era l'arma più precisa a sua disposizione, così precisa da poter centrare una stella! Kinghtwalker non riuscì a reagire in tempo e la sua arma venne colpita e scagliata contro la parete opposta: la punta della lancia si era conficcata nell'unico punto possibile , nell'arco alla base dell'elsa e l'aveva inchiodata contro la parete opposta; ma anche senza alabarda, Kinghtwalker aveva ancora un'altra arma. La donna tornò a sfoderare Damnation ed Erza la bloccò con Redemption. L'avrebbe abbattuta e avrebbe fermato la follia del progetto Anima e così avrebbe riscattato anche Lisanna. Erza la ricordava ancora come se fosse stato ieri: non era facile scordare il suo sorriso ed il modo in cui ogni volta correva da lei per scusarsi dell'atteggiamento di Mirajane. Già, Mirajane … Chissà cosa avrebbe detto se avesse saputo che la causa della sparizione di sua sorella era quella?

Erza fu costretta a tornare in sé quando uno dei colpi di Kinghtwalker la raggiunse finalmente al braccio. Come aveva fatto a mancare la parata? Il metallo della corazza aveva impedito che venisse ferita ma il dolore era ugualmente lanciante.

- Inizi a perdere colpi? - Kinghtwalker tentò un affondo ma l'altra rispose con un colpo al fianco costringendola a piegarsi in due. - A quanto pare li stai perdendo anche tu. -

Il tempo ormai non contava più molto. Da quanto combattevano? Erano passati solo pochi minuti o delle ore? L'unica cosa certa era che erano state lasciate da parecchio da sole, mentre i soldati e i maghi di Fairy Tail si rincorrevano nel castello. Pian piano le parate erano diminuite sempre di più per lasciare il posto ad una raffica di attacchi più o meno riusciti. Erano entrambe allo stremo: se volevano vincere dovevano dare il massimo! Erza e Kinghtwalker sollevarono le spade pronte a scagliare un ultimo e micidiale attacco.

- Assaggia la tua sconfitta! -

- E tu mordi la polvere! -

Redemption e Damnation vennero sbalzate in aria, descrivendo un arco ed andandosi a conficcare al suolo a parecchi metri dalle rispettive proprietarie.

Tutta quella storia era assurda. Erza si costrinse a riprendere fiato: non le era mai capitata una cosa del genere. Aveva consumato tutte le sue energie in combattimento ed adesso non solo non era più in grado di cambiare equipaggiamento ma non aveva neanche più le forze necessarie per correre a raccogliere la sua spada e per sollevarla ancora una volta. Quello era il limite per una guerriera come lei che non disponeva di una vera magia: spesso se ne dimenticava, ma alla fine dei conti era una donna fragile come tutte le altre e così lo era anche la sua avversaria. Kinghtwalker era ferma davanti a lei, ansimante e con uno sguardo d'odio puro stampato sul viso. Neanche lei aveva più la forza per reagire e nemmeno quella di raccogliere ancora un'arma e di colpire ma né lei né Erza avevano intenzione di cedere in quel modo.

- La pagherai davvero cara per questo. - Kinghtwalker digrignò i denti.

- E ti pagherò anche con gli interessi! -

Visto che non potevano più usare le armi non le restava che un'ultima possibilità! Peccato che entrambe avessero avuto la stessa idea: sia Erza che Kinghtwalker sferrarono un pugno diretto al viso dell'altra ed entrambe crollarono a terra prive di sensi.


	13. Satan - Soul

**Satan - Soul**

_Mirajane era originaria di una delle città più a nord est di tutto il regno di Fiore. La terra da cui proveniva era un luogo semplice dove non c'era né tempo né spazio per dedicarsi alla magia e tutti si occupavano soltanto di coltivare i campi e di curare il bestiame, ma lei desiderava una vita completamente diversa. Mirajane trascorreva le sue giornate a sognare di poter visitare una grande città e di poterne provare finalmente tutte le attrazioni. Lei voleva entrare nel mondo della magia e voleva fare carriera: questo era il suo sogno! Per questo, non appena divenne abbastanza adulta da poter lasciare il suo villaggio, non esitò un solo secondo a farlo portando con sé i due fratelli minori. _

_Nella sua famiglia non erano mai nati dei maghi ma loro tre rappresentavano un'eccezione ed ognuno di loro disponeva di un incredibile talento magico. Lisanna, la più piccola, aveva tre anni in meno di Mirajane ma possedeva l'insolita abilità di riuscire a copiare la forma di animali ed esseri umani; per riuscirci le bastava vedere qualcuno anche solo per una volta. Elfaman, invece, aveva un anno in meno di Mirajane ed aveva la capacità di trasformarsi in qualunque tipo di mostro avesse mai visto. Non ne aveva incontrati molti e il suo repertorio era ancora un po' scarno, ma le sue qualità promettevano bene. I poteri di Mirajane, però erano i più stupefacenti: la ragazza poteva stravolgere completamente la propria natura e trasformarsi in un autentico demone ogni volta che lo desiderava. Lei stessa aveva soprannominato quell'abilità Satan - Soul ed era certa che fosse il potere magico più incredibile e più devastante che si fosse mai visto. Tutti erano terrorizzati dai demoni ma lei poteva controllarne uno nel suo stesso corpo._

_- Un po' mi dispiace di aver lasciato mamma e papà a casa … - Lisanna lanciò un sospiro. Lei e Mirajane si assomigliavano moltissimo fisicamente, stessi capelli argentei e occhi azzurri, ma i loro caratteri erano diametralmente opposti._

_- Ci hanno dato il permesso, quindi va tutto bene. -_

_- E poi pensa positivo! Quando saremo ricchi manderemo loro un bel po' di risparmi! Un uomo pensa sempre positivo e pensa sempre alla sua famiglia! - Elfman le mise una mano sulla spalla: anche lui aveva i capelli argentei e gli occhi azzurri ma rispetto alle sorelle era quasi un gigante ed aveva quella strana fissa di mettere in ogni frase qualche sentenza sul modo in cui si comportavano i veri uomini._

_- Sì, sì risparmi e famiglia. - Mirajane si inchiodò sul posto ridacchiando - Siamo arrivati. -_

_Era stato un lungo viaggio ma adesso, davanti a loro, c'era un grosso edifico con uno strano stemma inciso sull'architrave: quella era la gilda di Fairy Tail. Nella regione esistevano numerose gilde di maghi ma Mirajane aveva scelto quella per una ragione ben specifica. - Seguitemi! - La ragazza spalancò la porta con un colpo secco ed entrò a passo sicuro. La sala era piena di persone ma nessuno sembrava davvero intento a fare qualcosa di serio: tutti stavano bevendo, fumando o giocando a carte._

_- Sto cercando il Master di Fairy Tail. -_

_- Sono qui. - Quasi istantaneamente un vecchio nano, seduto accanto all'ingresso, sollevò una mano per farsi notare: quello era Makarow. Mirajane aveva sentito parlare molto di lui ma anche se in passato era stato un grande mago adesso era solo un povero vecchio. Sarebbe stato facile fare carriera in una gilda dove il seggio di Master era pronto per essere lasciato libero da un momento all'altro._

_- Io sono Mirajane Strauss e questi sono i miei due fratelli: Eflfman e Lisanna. Siamo venuti fin qui per chiedere di essere ammessi nella gilda. -_

_- Ohoh! - Ridacchiò il vecchio - E quali sono le vostre abilità? -_

_- Trasformazione. - Mirajane schioccò le dita e per dimostrare che aveva ragione la sorella non esitò un solo istante a trasformarsi in un passerotto e a poggiarsi sulla spalla di Elfman._

_- Ohoho! Interessante! - Il Master applaudì con un sorriso - D'accordo siete assunti! -_

_Era stato più facile del previsto._

_- Però prima di ufficializzare la cosa e di imprimere su di voi il sigillo della gilda ci sono delle raccomandazioni che voglio farvi. - Makarow si schiarì la voce - L'obiettivo di Fairy Tail è quello di consentire a tutti di ampliare i propri poteri magici e di inseguire i propri sogni. Qui siamo nakama, cioè compagni e siamo anche una specie di famiglia. Quindi è vostro compito rispettare tutti ed essere amichevoli con gli altri. Inoltre ... - Il Master indicò la bacheca affissa accanto alla parete - Ogni volta che volete scegliere un lavoro potete provare a curiosare sulla lista che si trova lì, ma non dovete salire per nessuna ragione al mondo a consultare quella al piano superiore. Al secondo piano sono ammessi solo i maghi più esperti: quelli catalogati come livello S. -_

_Quindi nella gilda c'erano dei gradi differenti …_

_- Come si diventa livello S? -_

_Makarow batté le palpebre - Forse è un po' troppo presto per pensarci, non credi? Al momento ci sono solo tre maghi qui alla gilda con un livello S eppure guarda quanti ce ne sono in sala! -_

_- E quali sono? -_

_- Gildarts e Mystogan che adesso non sono qui, ma se vuoi conoscerne uno c'è Erza. - Il Master le indicò la ragazza che si trovava proprio accanto a lui e che fino a quel momento se ne era stata a bere come se nulla fosse._

_- Quella è una maga? Per caso ti chiamano la " Maga in Lattina"? O quella è l'ultima moda qui in città? -_

_Makarow sbiancò e spalancò la bocca ma la ragazza continuò a sorseggiare la sua birra come se niente fosse - Non ti preoccupare Vecchio, ci vuole molto di più di una piccola teppista in crisi adolescenziale per provocarmi. E poi … - Erza le rivolse un sorriso … divertito? - Puoi farmi da scudiero finché non impari cosa significa essere una vera maga. -_

_- Ahah! - Mirajane rispose con una risata fragorosa - Se una come te è diventata un livello S allora io lo diventerò in men che non si dica! -_

_Mirajane e i suoi fratelli presero un alloggio presso la gilda e si lanciarono da subito a capofitto nelle missioni. Lavoravano sempre insieme ed erano un team straordinario ma lei era quella che spiccava di più. _

_In breve Mirajane si conquistò l'appellativo di Demone, un po' le sue abilità e un po' per il modo in cui terrorizzava gli altri e dopo lunghi mesi di sforzi conquistò anche il tanto agognato titolo di livello S. _

_Le sue abilità erano straordinarie ma non erano l'unica cosa a fare scalpore. Col tempo sia i suoi poteri che la sua acerrima rivalità con Erza erano diventati una nozione comune a tutta la gilda. Mirajane non sopportava minimamente la sua collega: anche se avevano solo un paio di anni di differenza Erza evitava sempre tutte le sue provocazioni e la trattava come una bambina. Inoltre, mentre i maghi di Fairy Tail, la chiamavano il Demone ed erano terrorizzati da lei allo stesso tempo chiamavano Erza, Scarlet e ne erano tutti affascinati. Finché ci fosse stato un simile avversario in campo Mirajane non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza di raggiungere il seggio e la posizione a cui ambiva tanto e per questo non perdeva occasione per mettersi in mostra e provocare l'avversaria. _

_Quando la tanto attesa resa dei conti arrivò, ormai erano passati così tanti anni dall'inizio di quella storia che i maghi della gilda non ci pensavano quasi più. _

_Non sapevano quanto Mirajane avesse atteso quel momento …_

_- Eccoli! Sono finalmente tornati! - La voce di Nab scosse la gilda. Era stato per ore di vedetta arrampicato sulla cima dell'arco che segnava l'accesso alla gilda ma alla fine tutto il suo impegno era stato premiato ed i maghi che erano rimasti in attesa si precipitarono di corsa all'esterno per accogliere Erza e Wakaba. Il giovane era coperto di lividi e la ragazza gli stava facendo da sostegno per aiutarlo a camminare._

_- Amicooo! - Macao gli corse incontro piagnucolando - Mi dispiace per averti mandato in missione da solo! Mi dispiace per aver preferito l'idea di andare a spasso con la mia fidanzata! -_

_- Ma vai al diavolo! - Wakaba gli diede una spinta - Io in missione da solo ci rivado un milione di volte se mandate Erza - chan a salvarmi! -_

_- Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? - La ragazza lo scagliò in braccio alla folla con una mossa di judo - A quest'ora saresti già all'altro mondo se non fossi arrivata in tempo! Come ti è saltato in mente di sfidare da solo una banda di briganti come quella? -_

_- Erano tutte belle ragazze … -_

_Erza lanciò un sospiro e gli puntò un dito contro pronta a scagliare una delle sue solite ramanzine ma una voce la interruppe di colpo._

_- Patetico. - Mirajane aveva incrociato le braccia - Sarebbe stato meglio se ci avessero liberato della tua presenza. - Per un attimo intorno a lei il silenzio si fece glaciale._

_- Dovresti essere grata del fatto che un tuo compagno sta bene. - Replicò Erza - Per quanto possa essere un disgustoso pervertito. -_

_Wakaba spalancò la bocca - Erza - chaaan … -_

_- Io non ho bisogno di compagni deboli e insignificanti che non sanno neanche portare a termine una missione da soli. - Continuò Mirajane - Persone del genere rovinano la reputazione della gilda. -_

_- Mi dispiace ma sono quelle come te che rovinano la nostra reputazione. Fairy Tail è fatta così: non si butta per strada un amico solo perché non è perfetto. -_

_- Ahah! - La ragazza si coprì la bocca per nascondere una risata - Sei davvero divertente! Se questo è il modo in cui è fatta Fairy Tail allora è meglio che cambi al più presto prima che si copra di ridicolo in tutta la regione. Quelle di cui parli sono solo idiozie ed una gilda piena di idiozie mi fa schifo. -_

_- ADESSO BASTA! - Erza non esitò oltre a sfilare la spada - Puoi insultarmi quanto ti pare ma non ho alcuna intenzione di permetterti di insultare la mia gilda! Non posso tollerare che uno dei suoi membri la bistratti in questo modo! -_

_- Ahah! Quanta energia! -_

_- Basta sorellona! - Lisanna si fece largo tra la folla per raggiungere Mirajane e convincerla a smettere ma l'altra se la scrollò di dosso. - Qui ci sono solo maghi deboli e tu sei la prima. Sei così codarda che non hai mai provato neanche a combattere contro di me: se vuoi farmi stare zitta devi costringermi a chiudere la bocca. Facciamo una sfida! - Suggerì la ragazza - E chi vince può costringere l'altra a fare quello che vuole. Se dovessi vincere potrei perfino chiederti di abbandonare il tuo rango di livello S! -_

_Quella era una faccenda seria e la folla venne percorsa da una serie di mormorii preoccupati._

_- Va bene accetto. - Erza li zittì tutti - Ma dopo non metterti a piangere perché ti sei fatta male. -_

_- Qui l'unica a piangere sarai tu! - _

_- Warrior Unbound! -_

_Mirajane non osò oltre a liberare tutto il suo potere e a scagliarsi all'attacco: i suoi artigli però finirono col conficcarsi nello scudo di Erza. Per un attimo entrambe si scambiarono uno sguardo di sfida, poi la guerriera la costrinse a farsi indietro roteando la spada._

_- Dicono bene quando ti chiamano "Demone". -_

_- Dicono anche poco! - Ridacchiò Mirajane scoprendo le zanne. Quando si trasformava non solo la sua forma cambiava completamente ma anche la sua forza fisica aumentava a dismisura. Al posto delle mani adesso aveva delle grosse zampe artigliate, la sua pelle si era coperta di squame azzurre e sulla schiena le era spuntato un paio d'ali di membrana. - Ti ridurrò in poltiglia. - La ragazza si scagliò ancora all'attacco sferrando un graffio dopo l'altro con furia selvaggia. Non contava dove andassero a finire i suoi colpi e non aveva alcuna importanza cosa finissero con lo sgretolare. In breve la folla fu costretta a farsi ancora più indietro formando un vasto cerchio intorno a loro per mettersi al riparo dalla pioggia di detriti. Mirajane era terribile, una forza della natura, ma nonostante tutto Erza evitava i suoi attacchi sistematicamente uno dopo l'altro sfruttando sia lo scudo che la spada. In lei non c'era un solo movimento sprecato, neanche un singolo sbaglio._

_- Aegis of Kings. -_

_Mirajane sferrò lo stesso un graffio ma i suoi artigli produssero un mare di scintille sfregando contro le punte di metallo del nuovo scudo evocato da Erza. - Credi che bastino due aculei a fermarmi? - La ragazza azzardò anche un calcio ma il colpo finì col danneggiarle lo stivale._

_- Il tuo modo di combattere è quello di un mostro. - Sentenziò Erza - E da sempre ai mostri si contrappongono i cavalieri. I cavalieri sono il più alto simbolo della civiltà e della razionalità umana: non usano le unghie e denti per lottare, come fanno le bestie, ma le armi e le corazze che si sono forgiati da soli con la loro abilità. Sta attenta Mirajane! Perché sono sempre i cavalieri quelli che abbattono i mostri! -_

_- Sta zitta! - La ragazza batté le ali ed in un sol colpo le fu addosso strappandole lo scudo e azzannandola alla spalla. Nessuno dei suoi denti però riuscì a trapassare la corazza ed Erza non ci mise molto ad allontanarla con la minaccia di un fendente. Mirajane recuperò rapidamente quota - Puoi nasconderti dietro tutte le armature che vuoi ma alla fine le aprirò una ad una e ti metterò a nudo! -_

_- Quanto sei noiosa. - Erza lanciò un sospiro - Se le mie armature ti danno tanto fastidio allora ne faremo a meno. - La guerriera fece svanire di colpo la sua Gladiators Battle Armour ed anche l'Aegis of Kings che era rotolata lì accanto scomparve nel nulla ma per essere sostituita da un nuovo scudo più semplice e più rotondo - Mi basta solo questo per abbatterti. -_

_- Se io sono noiosa tu allora sei completamente pazza! - Mirajane rise a squarciagola - Saluta pure il tuo rango S e tutto il tuo orgoglio! - Il Demone si lanciò in picchiata ma giusto un attimo prima che raggiungesse il suo obiettivo Erza le sorrise. Le fece un sorriso divertito come quello che le aveva fatto la prima volta che si erano incontrate, poi l'Aegis of Gods si dilatò inaspettatamente e Mirajane ci andò a sbattere con la testa dentro. L'urto fu così forte che la ragazza per un attimo rischiò di perdere i sensi e non riuscì a mantenere oltre il controllo sulla sua trasformazione crollando a terra. Mirajane ci mise un po' a capire che quello che le imbrattava la faccia era sangue ma ci mise ancora di più a capire che la sua avversaria era ancora l'unica in piedi. Erza le puntò la spada alla gola - In questo momento potrei chiederti di fare qualsiasi cosa, perché ancor prima che cominciasse il nostro duello, abbiamo fatto un giuramento ed io ho giurato sul mio onore. Il vincitore ha il diritto di obbligare il vinto a sottomettersi a lui. Questo è quello che fanno i vincitori. - La maga la pungolò un po' in più con la punta della lama - Potrei umiliarti nel peggiore dei modi, potrei chiederti di spogliarti nuda davanti a tutti e di strapparti da sola dalla pelle il simbolo di Fairy Tail … Ma non lo farò. - Erza rinfoderò la spada - Cucina per me. -_

_- CHE COSA? - Mirajane si rialzò di scatto tenendosi una mano sulla fronte._

_- Non sono molto brava ai fornelli, quindi d'ora in poi, qualche volta potresti cucinare qualcosa di buono per me. - Erza scosse le spalle e si allontanò come se nulla fosse - Mi piacciono i dolci! Ricordatelo! -_

_- Come ti senti sorellona? -_

_- Mira! - Lisanna ed Elfman si precipitarono immediatamente al suo capezzale ma il Demone li costrinse indietro con un gesto di stizza. _

_- Adesso hai davvero oltrepassato ogni limite … - Mirajane digrignò i denti: non solo si sentiva umiliata per la sconfitta ma si sentiva ancora più umiliata per il fatto di essere stata graziata._

_Mirajane non si concesse neanche il tempo di riprendersi fisicamente dai danni riportati nello scontro. Anche se si era spaccata la fronte, la cosa che le faceva più male era quella ferita al suo orgoglio. In un modo o nell'altro avrebbe ridotto Erza in ginocchio e l'avrebbe costretta a chiedere pietà. Avrebbe dimostrato a tutti quanto valeva e per farlo avrebbe portato a compimento una missione così straordinaria e così esorbitante da costringere l'intera gilda a riconoscere la sua superiorità._

_- Sorellona sei sicura che ci sia una missione da fare in questo posto? - Lisanna esitava ad ogni passo ma Mirajane si faceva strada spostando i rami con sicurezza - Una missione difficile ma che ci consegnerà alla storia! - Lavorando in quegli anni a Fairy Tail, Mirajane era entrata in contatto con molti strani tipi di magia e aveva avuto modo di conoscere leggende misteriose. Una di quelle risaliva alla grande guerra di quattro secoli prima. In quella vasta pianura sommersa dalla vegetazione era stato sigillato un mostro terrificante, una creatura potentissima creata dallo stesso mago oscuro Zaref._

_- Non ti preoccupare Lisanna! - Elfman le diede un colpetto sulla spalla - Dobbiamo fidarci di nostra sorella maggiore! In fondo lei è la più esperta del gruppo! Vedrai: realizzeremo questa missione e dimostreremo a tutti il valore del nostro team! Un vero uomo non ha mai paura! -_

_- Eccoci … Siamo finalmente arrivati … - Mirajane tranciò via un ultimo albero con i suoi artigli e aprì un varco ai suoi fratelli. Davanti a loro si ergeva uno strano obelisco di pietra coperto di muschio e avvolto da viticci scuri. Era quello il sigillo che stavano cercando!_

_- Preparatevi! Il giorno in cui tutti riconosceranno la nostra gloria sta per arrivare! - La ragazza si scagliò contro l'obelisco e piantando gli artigli nella pietra lo staccò dal suolo e lo mandò a schiantarsi poco più in là in frantumi. Fu come staccare un tappo: dal foro aperto sul suolo cominciò a sgorgare immediatamente un flusso di energia oscura così forte da far tremare la foresta. Intere nuvole di uccelli si sollevarono in volo in panico. Anche il cielo venne scosso da un brivido e si ricoprì istantaneamente di nubi, rovesciando paurosi scrosci di pioggia. Fu come se un vortice parallelo si fosse aperto anche in alto._

_- Sta arrivando! - Esultò Mirajane - Cronus! La Grande Idra! -_

_Non sapeva quanto fosse folle la sua gioia._

_L'energia oscura emersa dal terreno si condensò rapidamente fino a che non diede vita ad un mostro di proporzioni immense con cinque teste ed una lunga coda coperta di spine._

_- Hissssss! - L'idra non aggiunse altro prima di attaccare: sferrò un morso ma fortunatamente sia Mirajane che i fratelli riuscirono a schivarlo._

_- Facciamo come abbiamo fatto sempre in queste situazioni! Lisanna cerca di distrarlo e di attirare la sua attenzione, Elfman fai in modo di bloccarlo e al resto ci penso io! -_

_Lisanna esitò per un attimo ma poi annuì - D'accordo! - La ragazza cambiò rapidamente forma per trasformarsi in un lupo dalla pelliccia argentata e si lanciò a capofitto tra le zampe dell'idra per attirare la sua attenzione e confonderlo. Elfman invece raccolse tutte le sue energie ed in breve anche la sua sagoma mutò in quella di un mostro: una strana specie di gorilla con le corna. Quella era la forma più forte che aveva a sua disposizione: poteva spostare tonnellate di roccia in quel modo e poteva anche fermare un avversario del genere. - Ti farò vedere di cosa è capace un uomo! - Il ragazzo approfittò del diversivo che gli veniva offerto da Lisanna e si avvinghiò ad una delle zampe del nemico facendo forza per tenerlo inchiodato a terra. _

_- Tocca a te sorellona! -_

_Mirajane sapeva che l'idra non era da sottovalutare. Anche se gli avesse staccato tutte le teste i suoi colpi si sarebbero rivelati inutili: se voleva sbarazzarsene doveva colpirlo dal basso e trapassare il suo ventre squamoso. Sfortunatamente non riuscì a colpire in tempo._

_La testa maggiore dell'idra ruggì e si lanciò all'attacco afferrando Lisanna tra le fauci, la sollevò in aria e la scagliò via come un mucchio di stracci. La ragazza perse istantaneamente i sensi e la capacità di mantenere la sua trasformazione crollando tra la polvere._

_- Lisanna! - Mirajane allora interruppe di colpo il suo attacco per precipitarsi accanto a lei e per proteggerla da altri attacchi. Le riuscì soltanto di allontanare ancora un paio di volte le teste dell'idra prima che anche Elfman, perdesse la presa e venisse sbalzato via._

_- Elfaman! -_

_- Non preoccuparti per me! Occupati di Lisanna! - Il ragazzo era stato colpito duramente ma non esitò un solo istante a rimettersi in piedi e ad aggrapparsi ad uno dei colli dell'idra per attirare su di sé tutta l'attenzione. In un caso come quello era fondamentale guadagnare anche solo un secondo di vantaggio e Mirajane lo sapeva bene. Non gli lasciò aggiungere altro e si chinò accanto alla sorella per scuoterla. Le ferite causate dai denti dell'idra erano profonde ed il sangue stava fuoriuscendo a fiotti._

_- Lisanna! Forza rispondimi! - Mirajane l'attirò a sé - Lisanna! - Ma per quanto chiamasse sua sorella non rispondeva - Li … sanna … -_

_Che cosa aveva fatto? Perché l'aveva trascinata in una missione così folle insieme a lei? Che contava il suo orgoglio se poi non riusciva neanche a difendere la sua famiglia?_

_- Hisss! - Mirajane non si accorse del colpo in arrivo ed in un attimo venne sbalzata via, picchiò la testa e tutto si fece buio._

_- Ragazze! - Anche Elfman era stato scagliato di nuovo a terra. Gli faceva tutto male ed era coperto di lividi ed escoriazioni. Quel mostro era davvero una delle degne creazioni di Zaref, loro non avevano alcuna speranza di batterlo. Eppure lui doveva fare qualcosa! Era l'unico ancora in grado di combattere ed adesso toccava a lui il compito di proteggere le sue sorelle!_

_- Ti faccio vedere io di cosa è capace un vero uomo! - Elfman si rialzò con un ruggito. Forse lui c'è l'aveva ancora un'ultima carta da giocare. Se le sue abilità gli consentivano la capacità di trasformarsi nei mostri che aveva già visto, allora si sarebbe trasformato anche lui in un'idra e avrebbe spazzato via quel colosso diabolico! In breve il suo corpo cominciò a gonfiarsi sotto l'effetto della magia ma con tanta forza da volerlo lacerare, la pelle iniziò ad inspessirsi e a coprirsi di squame ed i suoi denti a mutare in zanne. Più tentava di andare avanti nella trasformazione più lo sforzo richiesto minacciava di fargli perdere il controllo. C'era troppa energia oscura in quel mostro e se avesse continuato, probabilmente anche lui si sarebbe trasformato in una delle creature di Zaref._

_- Un vero uomo non si trasforma mai in un mostro. - Elfaman non riuscì a completare il processo soltanto perché un colpo, sferrato col calcio di un'elsa, lo raggiunse alla nuca, costringendolo a terra._

_- Chi … Chi è stato? - Il ragazzo fu costretto a sforzarsi per mettere a fuoco la vista ma alla fine riconobbe un paio di stivali lucenti. Gli stivali di Erza brillavano anche in mezzo al fango e alla pioggia._

_- Sono venuta a cercarvi non appena ho saputo che vi eravate diretti in questa zona. - Il suo tono diceva anche che era venuta a cercarli perché temeva fossero sul punto di compiere un'idiozia._

_- Non … - Elfman si morse un labbro - Puoi aiutarci? -_

_- E' ovvio che sono qui per aiutarvi! - Erza tranciò con un colpo secco una delle rocce che l'idra aveva scagliato verso di loro. Quel mostro era pura energia distruttiva, senza controllo, e non faceva nient'altro che colpire tutto quello che gli stava attorno. _

_- Mozzargli le teste non basterà. - Mormorò Erza tra sé e sé - Temo che non mi resti nessun altra scelta. -_

_- Che cosa vuoi fare? -_

_Erza scandì la formula così a bassa voce che Elfaman riuscì a stento a sentirla - Unlimited Blade Works. -_

_L'idra non riuscì neanche a scansarsi: di colpo e dal nulla, un'autentica pioggia di spade, lance ed armi di ogni specie cominciò ad abbattersi contro di lei. Il mostro ruggì ed iniziò ad agitarsi e a scalpitare ma era tutto inutile. Per ogni lama che respingeva c'è n'era una già pronta per affondare nella sua carne. Che razza di incantesimo era quello? Come era possibile una cosa del genere?_

_- E … Erza? -_

_Era impercettibile e velocissimo, ma la donna stava scandendo uno ad uno una raffica di nomi. E fu a quel punto che Elfman capì quanto fosse grande la differenza tra il loro potere e quello di Erza. Stava creando le armi con la sola forza del pensiero eppure, nonostante tutto, quelle armi erano reali e si andavano a conficcare con precisione una ad una nel corpo del mostro. Lui e le sue sorelle credevano d'essere una squadra imbattibile, pensavano di avere dei poteri eccezionali, ma la realtà era che non conoscevano affatto quali vette potesse toccare la magia. Il ragazzo si rimise in ginocchio mentre le lacrime gli scorrevano a fiotti lungo le guance: quanto erano stati stupidi!_

_- Hissssssssssss! - Alla fine l'idra lanciò un ruggito lacerante e si abbatté al suolo, inerte. Era stato un massacro ma alla fine Erza aveva vinto ed il mostro non era riuscito a fare neanche un passo nella sua direzione. - Mi dispiace per essere stata così cruenta ma adesso è meglio che andiamo. - La donna gli tese una mano e gli sorrise ma non riuscì ad aggiungere altro: il vortice che si era aperto sulla valle quando era stata evocata l'idra cominciò a risplendere ed invece di esaurirsi iniziò a risucchiare tutto._

_- Deve essere stato causato dalla magia oscura! - Gridò Erza tirandolo su - Ce la fai a camminare? -_

_- Sì! Ma Mirajane e Li … -_

_- Prendi Mirajane! Io mi occupo di Lisanna! -_

_Elfman fece come gli era stato detto. La sorella maggiore era quella più vicina, se la issò in spalla e cominciò a correre. Erza invece si lanciò verso Lisanna, che era quella più lontana, ma non riuscì a raggiungerla in tempo. Il vortice le tagliò la strada risucchiando tutto ed anche il corpo della ragazza._

_- Dannazione! - La maga fu costretta a serrare i denti e a tornare indietro spingendo Elfman e Mirajane al sicuro. Il gruppo riuscì a stento a raggiungere le colline dietro la valle prima che tutto venisse risucchiato via in un ultimo grandioso flash. E di colpo il cielo tornò sereno e la pioggia cessò. In un attimo anche le nuvole erano state ingurgitate nel nulla._

_Elfman ed Erza erano ancora fermi a fissare lo spettacolo desolato del cratere, che adesso si apriva al posto della valle, quando Mirajane cominciò a riprendere conoscenza._

_- Che … Che cos'è successo? - Il fratello, che le faceva da sostegno, la strinse più forte ma non riuscì ad aggiungere altro. Erza invece chinò lo sguardo e serrò la mano intorno all'elsa della sua spada - Mi dispiace Mirajane, ma non sono riuscita ad arrivare in tempo. Non sono riuscita a salvare Lisanna: perdonami. -_

_- Li … Li … Lisanna! - Le lacrime le inondarono il viso - Non è colpa tua! Sono io l'assassina! E' colpa mia! - Mirajane si staccò con violenza dal fratello - E' colpa mia! Lo sai benissimo! Non avrei dovuto portarla qui! - La ragazza si aggrappò ad Erza - Uccidi anche me! Uccidimi! Non posso vivere con questo rimorso! -_

_- Lo sai che non lo farei mai … -_

_- E allora se non vuoi essere tu a farlo sarò io a occuparmene di persona! - Mirajane sollevò una mano pronta a conficcarsi i suoi artigli in gola, ma quando richiamò la sua trasformazione demoniaca non accadde nulla. Proprio un bel nulla. Come il vortice si era portato via sua sorella così si era portato via anche la sua Satan Soul._

_- E così è questa la punizione che mi spetta. - Mirajane si lasciò cadere in ginocchio - Con mia sorella oggi ho perso anche i miei sogni. -_

_Mirajane impiegò mesi per riprendersi ma alla fine riuscì a superare lo shock, anche se i suoi poteri non fecero più ritorno e fu costretta a ritirarsi dalla carriera di maga. Pian piano finì col diventare la dolce barista amata da tutti alla gilda ma anche la ragazza copertina conosciuta dagli altri. Aveva perso sua sorella, era vero, ma col tempo Mirajane capì finalmente di aver acquistato qualcosa di molto prezioso: dei veri amici. Perfino Erza finì col diventare una delle sue migliori compagne._


	14. Ice - Boy

**Ice - Boy**

Quando Gray uscì dalle cantine ci mise un po' a capire che era rimasto da solo.

- Dannazione! Ci siamo separati! - Quando Erza gli aveva ordinato di andare avanti non se lo era fatto ripetere ma nella confusione, mentre abbatteva un soldato dopo l'altro, aveva perso di vista i compagni.

- Beh, comunque sia adesso non ho tempo per cercarli, devo sbrigarmi a trovare la sala del trono. - Ma Gray non sapeva quante insidie poteva nascondere quel castello.

- Quanta, quanta fretta. - Il ragazzo non riuscì a muovere neanche un passo prima di ritrovarsi con i piedi bloccati. Era come se il pavimento si fosse improvvisamente trasformato in un pantano di sabbie mobili.

- Chi è che parla? -

- Sono io, non mi vedi? - Di colpo un cavaliere emerse da dietro una colonna agitando il suo mantello bianco. Era un uomo affascinante, con l'armatura argentata, i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri.

- E chi accidenti sei? -

- Non riesci a capire neanche questo? Oh, poveri noi! Come sono stupidi i maghi della Terra! - L'uomo si riavviò i capelli con un gesto sprezzante - Il mio nome è Melvin. Sono il capitano della seconda divisione delle truppe reali. Ma qualcuno mi chiama anche Sugarboy. -

Un ufficiale? Gray digrignò i denti.

- Sei stato davvero sfortunato ad incontrarmi. - L'uomo sfilò la sua spada dal fodero avvicinandosi a grandi passi. Era un'arma strana con una lama simile ad una falce e l'elsa a forma di rosa. - Poco fa ho già sistemato una ragazzina ed un paio di exceed. E' davvero ridicolo il vostro tentativo di espugnare il castello se è solo questo il potenziale che potete mettere in campo. -

- Una … Che cosa hai fatto a Wendy e agli altri? -

- Potevo fare di molto peggio. - Sugraboy si preparò a sferrare un fendente ma Gray lo anticipò costringendolo ad indietreggiare sotto una raffica di frecce di ghiaccio. Il cavaliere riuscì a deviarle tutte ma il mago non aveva bisogno d'altro che di quell'attimo di distrazione. Gray modellò la sua magia per creare delle catene di ghiaccio, le legò alle colonne più vicine e le sfruttò per allontanarsi, staccandosi dal pavimento fangoso.

- Ghiaccio? E così è questa la magia della Terra? - Sugarboy accarezzò la lama bagnata della sua spada.

- Combattete senza usare armi. E' la prima volta che vedo una cosa del genere! -

- E sarà anche l'ultima se non ti sbrighi a dirmi cosa hai fatto ai miei compagni! - Lo minacciò Gray.

- Se vuoi saperlo devi costringermi a dirlo. -

- Dannato bastardo! - Gray non aveva voglia di temporeggiare neanche un secondo di più.

- Ice Make Schyte! -

Sugarboy non si scompose neanche, sfiorò la lama di Gray con la sua ed in un attimo il ghiaccio si sciolse inondando il pavimento.

- Se il ghiaccio è la tua magia, allora io sono avvantaggiato. La mia Rosa Espada ha il potere di sciogliere qualsiasi cosa. Si mette male per te, molto male … -

Gray serrò i denti ancora più forte: allora era quello il motivo per cui prima il pavimento si era liquefatto sotto di lui?

- Difenditi villano! - Il cavaliere non perse altro tempo per partire all'attacco e Gray fu costretto ad evocare in fretta uno scudo, ma ogni colpo scioglieva il ghiaccio ed il ragazzo era costretto a rifare tutto da capo.

- Avresti fatto meglio a usare quelle catene di prima per scappare! -

- E poi chi ti avrebbe preso a calci? -

Anche se era in svantaggio la cosa non contava affatto: in gioco c'erano le vite dei suoi compagni e Gray non avrebbe mai e poi mai perso un duello del genere! Il ragazzo lasciò improvvisamente perdere la tattica dello scudo, si chinò per schivare un fendente e colpì l'avversario allo stomaco con un pugno gelato. Sugarboy si piegò in due per il dolore ma quando Gray provò a sferrargli un nuovo colpo lo schivò ritirandosi ad una velocità impressionante.

- Come hai fatto? -

- Come hai fatto? -

Avevano detto entrambi la stessa cosa.

- La mia spada può sciogliere tutto ricordi? - Il cavaliere si toccò la punta dello stivale - Se ammorbidisco il metallo al punto giusto posso usarlo per pattinare sul pavimento. -

- Non ho mai sentito un'idiozia del genere. -

- Allora guarda con i tuoi occhi! - Suagarboy tornò all'attacco ma questa volta lo fece con così tanta velocità che Gray non riuscì a schivare la sua spada e finì con l'essere colpito di striscio al braccio.

- Non ci credevi, vero? - Adesso la situazione era tornata nuovamente a suo svantaggio. Il suo nemico sfrecciava così velocemente che non riusciva né a colpirlo né a difendersi.

- Vuoi arrenderti? - Anche se aveva la possibilità di abbatterlo Sugarboy si limitava a passargli accanto costringendolo a seguirlo con la testa e pungolandolo con la spada - Se ti arrendi potrei anche decidere di lasciarti a marcire in galera invece di giustiziarti. -

- Non mi arrenderò finché non saprò cosa ne è stato dei miei compagni. -

- Ah! - Sospirò l'uomo - Vuoi saperlo davvero? Beh, sappi che li ho solo fatti prigionieri. Li ho portati al re perché decidesse cosa farne. -

Erano vivi? Gray si rianimò di colpo - Grazie dell'informazione. - Se avesse trovato la sala del trono avrebbe trovato anche Wendy e gli altri!

- Ice Make Floor! - Il ragazzo si gettò a terra per evitare il prossimo colpo ed il pavimento si ricoprì istantaneamente di ghiaccio.

- E' tutto inutile! - Ridacchiò il cavaliere sfiorando le mattonelle con la spada - Posso squagliare tutto il ghiaccio che voglio! -

- Puoi squagliarlo ma non sai che si scivola sul bagnato? -

L'uomo non riuscì neanche a replicare, mise un piede in fallo, slittò e si ritrovò al tappeto dopo un colpo alla nuca.

- Qualcuno ti chiamerà pure Sugarboy ma il mio soprannome è: Iceboy. - Gray serrò il pugno con aria vittoriosa e l'aria intorno a lui sfrigolò per l'improvviso calo di temperatura.


	15. Divertimento mostruoso

**Divertimento mostruoso**

- Due Erza che combattono! Hai visto? Deve essere arrivata la fine del mondo! - Mentre Lucy correva a perdifiato nel castello l'unica cosa a farle compagnia era la voce di Natsu. Erano riusciti a fuggire dai sotterranei ma si erano ritrovati improvvisamente da soli.

- Hai visto? Non mi era mai capitata una cosa del genere neanche nel peggiore dei miei incubi! - Il ragazzo la superò sbracciandosi ma dopo qualche passo si arrestò di colpo per bloccarle la strada - A proposito: dove stiamo andando? - Anche Lucy si fermò. Lontano da Knightwalker era già una risposta sufficiente ma non poteva bastare. - Dobbiamo trovare il re e il re deve trovarsi in un posto importante. -

- Cioè? -

- La sala del trono o una torre fortificata ma … - La ragazza cercò di riprendere fiato guardandosi intorno

- Questo castello è strano. Ha una forma diversa da quelli della Terra e non ho la minima idea di dove possa trovarsi una cosa del genere … -

- E' davvero così strano? - Natsu ricominciò a camminare trascinandola con sé.

Lucy aveva già visitato alcuni castelli ed alcuni palazzi nobiliari ma dopo pochi minuti nel cuore del regno di Edolas aveva già perso l'orientamento. - E' così strano che non mi stupirei di trovarci un paco divertimenti. -

- Come questo? -

- C'è davvero? - La ragazza spalancò la bocca. Poco oltre un ultimo immenso colonnato si apriva realmente un autentico parco dei divertimenti. L'arco all'ingresso portava affissa la scritta: "E - Land. Benvenuti" e dentro era colmo di attrazioni e luci sfavillanti.

- Cerchiamolo qui il re! - Natsu si infilò dentro senza esitazioni.

- Tu vuoi solo giocare! - Lucy lo seguì per cercare di fermarlo ma non ci riuscì in tempo.

- Vi piace? Questo è il mio personale parco divertimenti o meglio il mio quartier generale. -

La ragazza si girò di scatto: a parlare era stato un ragazzino coi capelli blu. Era seduto su uno dei cavallini in movimento di una giostra. - Io sono Zip, il comandante della terza divisione delle truppe reali. -

- Un ufficiale … - Lucy fece un passo indietro ma Natsu non esitò un solo istante a farsi avanti - Se sei un ufficiale allora di sicuro sai dove sono i nostri compagni! Sputa il rospo moccioso! -

- Da quando in qua hai il diritto di darmi ordini? - Zip estrasse una bacchetta dalla giacca, la mosse con un colpo secco ed in men che non si dica il galeone artificiale, che si trovava lì accanto, si staccò dalla sua base e li investì in pieno. Sarebbe stata una catastrofe se Natsu non lo avesse ridotto in cenere con una delle sue fiammate.

- E così è questa la magia della Terra? E' meraviglioso: il re aveva ragione! -

Natsu non gli lasciò aggiungere altro e si scagliò in avanti per sferrare un pugno infuocato ma Zip mosse ancora la bacchetta ed uno dei cavallini della giostra intercettò il colpo al posto suo.

- Dovete ridarci i nostri amici! - Il mago era furioso.

- I vostri amici servono a noi: si fonderanno col potere magico degli Exceed e diventeranno la nostra fonte perpetua di magia! -

- Che cosa significa? Dove si trovano adesso? - Zip mosse la bacchetta indicando verso l'alto - Proprio sopra di noi, sull'isola galleggiante gemella di Extalia. -

- Allora li andremo subito a prendere! -

- Sta attento! - Lucy gridò ma Natsu non riuscì a scansarsi in tempo ed il carrello di un ottovolante lo investì in pieno trascinandolo con sé sui binari. Zip non aveva mosso la bacchetta solo per fornirgli delle indicazioni!

- Grazie alla mia arma a comando tattile posso muovere tutte le attrazioni di questo parco e grazie alla mia magia anche le montagne russe possono diventare più veloci! Chiunque si sentirebbe male in meno di cinque minuti! - Ma con Natsu le cose non stavano esattamente così ed anche dieci secondi potevano rivelarsi fatali.

- Oh no! - Lucy si prese la testa tra le mani - Devo fare qualcosa per aiutarlo! -

- Cosa? - Zip agitò ancora per un po' la sua bacchetta ed uno dopo l'altro tutti i lampioni lì attorno cominciarono a staccarsi e a minacciare di colpirla. Era come essere braccata da una serie di alberi stregati di metallo. Prima ancora di poter salvare Natsu, Lucy doveva salvare sé stessa!

- Porta del Leone apriti! Vieni fuori Loki! -

- Mi scusi padrona. -

- Ancora tu? - Al posto dello spirito richiesto si era materializzata di nuovo Virgo.

- Sono mortificata. - Virgo evitò uno dei lampioni - Ma mio fratello è ancora impegnato col suo appuntamento. -

- Quanti giorni dura questo appuntamento? - Anche Lucy fu costretta a gettarsi di lato per evitare un colpo.

- Se lo desidera può schiaffeggiarmi al posto suo. -

- Lasciamo perdere! - La ragazza agitò una mano - Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per tirare Natsu giù da lì o saremo spacciati! Volevo dire … sarà spacciato. -

- E' su quell'ottovolante? - Virgo sollevò lo sguardo in alto - Come desidera lei signorina. - La diligentissima cameriera non se lo lasciò ripetere oltre: afferrò Lucy per le braccia e la scagliò in aria - Vada a prenderlo! -

E quando i lampioni tentarono di abbattersi ancora una volta su di lei, Virgo li anticipò dissolvendosi nel nulla e lasciando che si scontrassero uno con l'altro.

- Aiutooo! - Lucy descrisse un arco in aria ed alla fine si ritrovò anche lei tra i sedili dell'ottovolante.

- Che coraggio quella ragazza. - Zip si concesse un sorrisino ma non le concesse neanche un secondo di tregua: inclinò la bacchetta ed i binari dell'ottovolante si staccarono dagli infissi facendo sì che il carrello si schiantasse nella piscina colma d'acqua che fino a pochi minuti prima aveva ospitato il galeone. L'urto fu pazzesco ma nonostante tutto sia Lucy che Natsu riuscirono a tornare a galla.

- Ahaha! - Zip stava ridendo - Siete davvero patetici! Guardate che roba! - Sulla piattaforma d'accesso alla giostra il cartellone adesso portava affissa la foto che li ritraeva nel momento dello schianto e ovviamente nessuno di loro aveva una bella espressione. Quel tizio era davvero snervante!

Lucy serrò un pugno e fu allora che realizzò cosa poteva fare per ripagare il nemico. Se c'era acqua poteva evocare Acquarius!

- Apriti Porta dell'Acquario! Acquarius! - Lucy girò la chiave in fretta e la sirena non si fece attendere oltre.

- Prendilo è tutto per te! -

- Subito! - Lo spirito sollevò la sua giara pronto a colpire ma Zip fu più veloce: mosse la bacchetta e l'acqua si sollevò al suo comando.

- Che cosa significa? - Lucy non aveva mai visto niente del genere.

- Non … - Anche Acquarius impallidì - Riesco a controllarla! -

Ed un'ondata di piena li travolse come un treno.

- Non vi ho già detto che posso utilizzare tutte le attrazioni di questo parco come un'arma? - Ridacchiò Zip

- In realtà questo è inesatto. Grazie alla mia bacchetta posso usare ogni oggetto inanimato come arma! -

Dopo il colpo Acquarius si era dissolta e Lucy e Natsu erano finiti a riva, storditi e mezzi affogati.

- In questo mondo tutta questa magia divertente rischiava di scomparire. - Continuò Zip - Ma vi rendete conto? Sarebbe stato un spreco! Ma adesso questo non accadrà più: grazie al processo alchemico che realizzeremo con la lacryma proveniente dalla Terra potremo finalmente ottenere la magia infinita. Il mio sogno è quello di usare tutto questo potere per creare un mondo bello e divertente come un parco divertimenti. Grazie al mio progetto la gente sarà sempre allegra e felice! -

- Come puoi … - Natsu serrò un pugno - Come puoi anche soltanto immaginare che la gente possa essere felice se per la loro felicità uccidi delle altre persone? -

- Alcuni sacrifici sono necessari: ecco tutto. -

- Stiamo parlando di vite: dannazione! - Il mago non esitò oltre a rialzarsi in piedi ruggendo. Il suo potere stava iniziando a ribollire e Zip non ci mise molto a realizzarlo. - Non mi interessa cosa pensi! Io farò in modo che questo paese sia felice! E che lo sia per sempre! - Il ragazzino estrasse dalla giacca una seconda bacchetta e cominciò ad agitarle entrambe. Fu quasi come assistere a un terremoto.

- Che sta succedendo? - Lucy si rimise a sedere di scatto, urlando.

Non c'era più attrazione che tenesse alla furia di Zip: tutto si sgretolava e poi si rimescolava.

- Posso ridurre questo posto in polvere e ricostruirlo quando mi pare! - Gridò il ragazzino - Ma tu prima dovrai vedertela con la mia orda di mostri! -

In breve dai rottami finì col sollevarsi un autentico esercito di golem composti di detriti di ogni specie: pietra, legno, metallo, magia pura. - Non puoi battermi! -

- Lo vedremo! - L'aura di Natsu si trasformò istantaneamente in una serie di lingue infuocate ed in men che non si dica i golem si sgretolarono tutti sotto i suoi colpi. Se c'era un vero mostro lì intorno quello era lui!

- Il mio sogno è quello di trasformare l'intero paese in uno splendido parco divertimenti dove tutti possono sorridere ed essere felici, giorno e notte! Non è un desiderio meraviglioso? Perché dovete rovinarlo? - Zip gridò ma non gli riuscì di aggiungere altro.

- Cresci un poco. - Natsu lo colpì con un pugno infuocato dritto in faccia e lo scagliò contro uno dei pilastri che facevano da ingresso al parco. L'urto fu così forte che il cartello di benvenuto non resse oltre schiantandosi al suolo. Per un attimo la scritta lampeggiò un: " Tutte le attrazioni sono chiuse." Poi si spense sfrigolando: " Arrivederci alla prossima."


	16. Stupido Gajeel

**Stupido Gajeel**

La sala del trono che Lucy, Natsu e gli altri stavano cercando non era molto lontana dallo strano parco di divertimenti del comandante della terza divisione. Si trattava di una stanza di proporzioni mastodontiche, difesa da un plotone di guardie e con una vasta terrazza. Il re l'aveva fatta costruire appositamente in quell'angolo del castello per poter osservare notte e giorno le figure delle due isole gemelle che volteggiavano sulla capitale. L'isola senza nome su cui aveva trasportato la lacryma terrestre, da una parte, e l'isola popolata dagli Exceed, dall'altra: Extalia. Quei dannati gatti erano il suo cruccio più grande: anche quando la magia scarseggiava loro ne avevano a disposizione una quantità praticamente illimitata nei propri corpi. Erano esseri spietati che dominavano sugli umani senza alcuno scrupolo; si comportavano come dei, ma lui gli avrebbe insegnato che anche gli dei cadono. Abbarbicato sulla grande balconata adesso c'era un macchinario di proporzioni enormi: quella sarebbe stata la sua chiave per la vittoria.

- Sire! - Una voce tonante costrinse il re Faust a girarsi, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri di gloria. A fare il suo ingresso nella sala era appena stato un gigantesco felino dal pelo nero. Indossava un mantello bianco e una corazza di ferro lucente con un elmo dal lungo pennacchio, al fianco teneva fissata una spada ed il suo occhio destro era messo in risalto da una grossa cicatrice.

- Oh, sei tu comandante della quarta divisione: Panther Lily. -

- Questi sono gli intrusi che il comandante della prima divisione ha catturato. - Il re non si scompose nemmeno, arroccato sul suo trono dorato, mentre il soldato gettava ai suoi piedi Wendy, Happy e Carla privi di sensi.

- Si tratta di un umano e di un paio di exceed. Cosa desidera farne? -

- Oh! Ohoho! Che occasione è mai questa! - Accanto al trono, a destra, c'era un vecchio curvo e pelato.

- Mio re, mi permette di darle un suggerimento? -

- Di, pure, primo ministro. -

- Se questa ragazzina è davvero un mago terrestre magari possiamo sfruttare la cosa a nostro vantaggio! -

- Cosa intende primo ministro? - Dal lato sinistro del trono invece c'era una ragazzina con un caschetto di capelli castani e le guance rosse. Al fianco aveva una piccola tromba ed indossava i classici abiti di un ciambellano.

- State a vedere. - Il vecchio ministro estrasse rapidamente dalla grossa borsa che portava a tracolla uno strano dispositivo con delle piccole antenne e lo puntò dritto contro Wendy. L'oggetto cominciò subito a lampeggiare - Guardate! Guardate che incredibile potenziale magico! Possiamo usare questo potere per caricare il Cannone Drago e attivare il nostro piano molto più in fretta del previsto! -

Il re Faust spalancò gli occhi per la meraviglia - Questa è davvero una benedizione! Il cielo ci assiste! -

- Il Cannone Drago. - Continuò il primo ministro ammiccando alla ciambellana - E' un'arma straordinaria, è composto da una lunga catena ed è grazie ad essa che possiamo afferrare l'isola su cui si trova la lacryma terrestre e farla schiantare contro Extalia. Ma occorre molto tempo per raccogliere l'energia necessaria e caricarla, o almeno occorreva molto tempo fino ad un attimo fa! Adesso tutto il potere che ci serve possiamo estrarlo da lei! Ohoho! - La sua risata era viscida. Panther e la piccola ciambellana si scambiarono uno sguardo rivoltato.

- Comandante della quarta divisione! - Tuonò il re - Porta immediatamente questi exceed ad Extalia! Faremo in modo che scompaiano con tutti i loro simili! -

- Sì, signore! - Purtroppo non c'erano obiezioni da fare. Il soldato accennò ad un saluto militare ed afferrò nuovamente i gatti, poi due grandi ali bianche gli si materializzarono sulla schiena ed in un attimo volò via attraverso la grande balconata che caratterizzava la sala.

- Primo ministro. - Il re aspettò che fosse abbastanza lontano - Quanto ci vuole adesso per attivare il cannone? -

- Adesso direi che bastano poche ore. -

- Allora ce ne serve di meno: attiviamolo prima che il comandate della quarta divisione faccia ritorno. -

- Provvederò subito a fare come desidera! -

Il re si sfilò una grossa chiave dal mantello e la porse al ministro ma la ciambellana l'afferrò al volo - Che cosa significa? Perché vuole attivare il cannone mentre Panther è a Extalia? -

- Piccola insolente! - Il primo ministro ruggì e il re si fece livido in volto - Anche se in questi anni Panther ci è stato d'aiuto è pur sempre un exceed! E dalla peggior specie perché ha tradito la sua stessa razza! Restituiscimi subito quella chiave! Idiota! -

La ragazzina esitò ma poi serrò i denti e fece un passo indietro - No! Non posso permettere che uccidiate Panther! -

- Te lo ordino! -

- Neanche se è il re a ordinarlo! - La ragazzina gli voltò di colpo le spalle e cominciò a correre via ma il primo ministro non la lasciò andare troppo lontana. Aprì ancora una volta la sua borsa, ne tirò fuori una boccetta e gliela scagliò dritta tra i piedi. Il risultato fu esplosivo e la povera ragazzina si ritrovò a terra con gli stivali carbonizzati e i pieni sanguinanti.

- Adesso basta Coco! - Ringhiò il vecchio - Mi piaceva vederti correre di qua e di là a portare notizie con quelle scarpe magiche ma non posso permetterti di correre via ora! -

Il dolore fu così forte che gli occhi di Coco si riempierono istantaneamente di lacrime, ma ormai era fatta: non poteva tornare indietro. - Non avrete mai la chiave! - La ragazzina si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi e scappò via lasciandosi dietro una scia di gocce di sangue. I soldati sulla porta non la fermarono neanche, tanto erano abituati a vederla correre.

- Viro … - Il re chinò sul primo ministro uno sguardo di fuoco - Riportami subito quella chiave e la testa di quella ragazzina! -

Coco correva, correva a perdifiato ma non sapeva dove andare. Quella era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che correre non le faceva affatto piacere. Il dolore ai piedi era così forte che le lacrime scorrevano via senza controllo. Desiderava davvero ottenere la magia eterna ma non poteva pagare un prezzo così alto per ottenerla.

- Panther … -

La ragazzina stava correndo ancora a testa bassa quando finì col colpire improvvisamente qualcosa. Era freddo e duro come il metallo ma in realtà era una persona!

- Tutto bene? -

Coco non aveva mai visto quel tizio prima d'allora: doveva essere uno degli intrusi! Uno dei maghi della Terra! - Aiuto! I maghi della Terra sono spaventosi! -

Gajeel digrignò i denti - Guarda che questa è la mia faccia normale! -

Un mago terrestre era davvero un bel problema da gestire. Coco non riusciva neanche più correre, non poteva fare neanche un passo di più per scappare.

- Allora? - Gajeel incrociò le braccia - Chi sei? Qual è il tuo problema? -

Coco serrò istintivamente la chiave a sé ma poi sentì la voce di Viro riecheggiare per il corridoio e un brivido le percorse la schiena. - Aiutami. -

- Eh? -

Se una volta Panther aveva tradito tutti gli Exceed per salvare lei, allora lei poteva tradire tutti gli umani per salvare lui! - Questa è la chiave che attiva il Cannone che deve distruggere la lacryma proveniente dalla Terra! - La ragazzina tese l'oggetto verso Gajeel - Se mi aiuti puoi averla! -

- Dannata Coco! Che stai combinando? - Viro fece la sua apparizione dall'altro capo del corridoio.

- Quindi se ho questa chiave posso salvare tutti? - Gajeel face una risatina sadica - Finalmente mi guadagnerò il posto dell'eroe che mi merito! Non ti preoccupare! Ti proteggerò io da questo mostro. -

- Mostro a chi? - Viro digrignò i denti a sua volta - Te la farò pagare piccola traditrice! -

- Passa prima sul mio cadavere se ci riesci! - Gajeel si lanciò all'attacco ma Viro lo schivò e si affrettò a tirare fuori una nuova boccetta dalla borsa - Liquido infiammabile! -

Il mago venne investito in pieno e spedito gambe all'aria da un'autentica esplosione.

- Sei solo uno sfrontato! -

- E tu sei solo un presuntuoso! - Gajeel non esitò un solo istante a rimettersi in piedi lasciando il vecchio a bocca aperta - Ho avuto a che fare con fiammate più forti di questa! -

- Dannazione! - Viro svuotò in fretta un'altra boccetta - Tempesta Liquida! - Ed un mulinello d'acqua costrinse Gajeel ancora più indietro, ma neanche questo colpo non lo costrinse a chinare la testa - Juvia sa fare di meglio anche con uno starnuto e tu vuoi abbattermi con questo? -

- Cosa? - Viro questa volta non riuscì a sottrarsi in tempo: Gajeel lo scagliò in aria con un sol pugno e poi lo scaraventò al suolo con un calcio. Il colpo fu così forte da scavare praticamente un buco nel pavimento.

- Ecco fatto. - Il dragonslayer si ripulì le mani - Questi tizi di Edolas fanno proprio pena! -

- Stupido! - Coco lo costrinse a girasi di scatto - Non devi sottovalutare Viro così! -

- A chi hai appena dato dello stupido? -

La ragazzina si nascose di nuovo - Spaventoso! I maghi della Terra sono spaventosi! -

- Finiscila di insultarmi e dammi la chiave! Ho fatto come avevi detto! -

- Ohoho! - Fu allora che una risatina viscida riecheggiò per il corridoio - Ti ho presa! - Un tentacolo si materializzò di colpo dal terreno ed afferrò Coco stringendola con violenza e sottraendola a Gajeel.

- Che diavolo sta succedendo? -

Il pavimento venne scosso da una vibrazione violentissima ed al posto di Viro emerse un gigantesco mostro dotato di tentacoli - Piovra Liquida. Ho usato un filtro anche su me stesso. Ora la tua magia non funzionerà più su di me! - Viro sferrò un colpo coi suoi tentacoli e Gajeel non riuscì a bloccarlo: il mago venne scagliato contro la parete più vicina.

- Ho catturato Coco ma non sarò soddisfatto finché non avrò ucciso anche te! - A ogni colpo pezzi del palazzo si staccavano e volavano da tutte le parti. Era praticamente impossibile riconoscere Gajeel in mezzo al cumulo di macerie.

- Stupido! Ti avevo detto di stare attento! - Coco gridò.

- Non permetto a nessuno di dirmi cosa fare! - Uno dei tentacoli di Viro si arrestò di colpo: Gajeel lo aveva bloccato con la sola forza delle mani - Colpiscimi pure quanto ti pare ma non riuscirai a scalfire le mie scaglie d'acciaio! - Adesso il suo corpo brillava davvero come metallo puro!

- Dannato! - Viro sferrò un altro colpo ma Gajeel bloccò anche quello.

- Se non la smetti di opporti schiaccerò questa piccola traditrice! - Il mostro serrò ancora di più la stretta intorno al corpo di Coco e la ragazzina gridò.

- Ho promesso di proteggerla quindi non provocarmi! -

Viro non aveva speranze: Gajeel annodò tra loro i due tentacoli e poi gli sferrò uno dei suoi pugni metallici dritti allo stomaco. Il mostro non riuscì neanche a reagire: perse la presa e Coco gli cadde di mano, poi si abbatté al suolo con uno schianto. Aveva perso definitivamente i sensi!

- Aiuto! - La ragazzina si ritrovò dritta in braccio al mago. - Adesso mi dai quella chiave prima che arrivi qualche altro guastafeste? -

- Gajeel sei tu! - La voce di Lucy riecheggiò alle sue spalle ed in men che non si dica lei e Natsu apparvero dietro l'angolo.

- Wow! Questo coso cos'è? E' enorme! - Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca.

- Non credo di volerlo sapere. - Anche Gray si era appena materializzato accanto a loro - Per di più non trovo ancora i miei vestiti. -

- Come ti devo dire che non li avevi sin dall'inizio? - Lucy non solo non voleva sapere cos'era quello ma neanche come Gray era finito in mutande.

- Voi, voi siete tutti maghi della Terra? - Coco non sapeva che fossero così tanti ma Natsu, Gray e Lucy si girarono verso di lei ed annuirono.

- Allora prendete questa. - Coco gli tese la chiave e Gajeel spalancò la bocca gridando - Avevi promesso di darla a me! -

- Nella sala del trono si trova una dei vostri amici. - Continuò Coco - Vogliono usare la sua energia per attivare il Cannone Drago. E' un'arma così potente da poter distruggere la lacryma della Terra ed Extalia contemporaneamente ma io non voglio che accada! Quindi prendete questa chiave e fermate il cannone! Senza non possono attivarlo! -

Lucy e Gray si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa ma Natsu non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte - D'accordo ci penseremo noi! -

- Non ne sarei tanto sicura. - Il ragazzo non riuscì neanche a tendere la mano verso la chiave prima che un plotone di soldati reali li circondasse e li bloccasse con una serie di legacci magici.

- Non credevo sareste arrivati fin qui. -

- Erza? - Gray cercò di divincolarsi ma fu costretto faccia terra.

- Lei non è Erza … - Lucy venne scossa da un brivido - Questa è Knightwalker! -

- Che cosa? - I suoi amici le fecero eco gridando - La nostra Erza ha perso? -

- In verità sia io che quella strega siamo finite per un attimo al tappeto ma io sono stata più veloce e mi sono ripresa per prima. - Ridacchiò Knithwalker.

Era assurdo! Lucy chinò la testa e le lacrime sgorgarono fuori praticamente da sole. Erza era famosa per la sua capacità di ripresa, era tornata più volte lei dalla soglia della morte di chiunque altro a Fairy Tail, eppure aveva perso! Avevano fatto tanta fatica per nulla? Avevano preso la chiave ed erano ad un passo dalla sala del trono eppure erano stati fermati?

- Mi dispiace ragazzi ma è finita. - Natsu si lasciò incatenare a testa bassa - Se anche la più forte di noi ha perso allora abbiamo perso tutti. -

- Questo non è da te! Che stai dicendo? - Knithwalker colpì Gray con un calcio, mettendolo a tacere - Ha ragione lui! Incatenateli tutti! Fairy Haunter sta per portare le sue ultime prede al sovrano! -


	17. Exceed

**Exceed**

Quando Happy riprese i sensi era così stordito che tutto sembrava girargli intorno; gli occorse praticamente un'eternità per riuscire a bloccare quel rollio e per mettere a fuoco la vista. Sia lui e Carla adesso si trovavano su di un letto in una lussuosa stanza dall'alto soffitto.

- Ca … Carla sveglia! -

- Che … Che cosa succede gatto maschio? -

- Non lo so! Qualcosa ci ha colpito e ora … Non lo so dove siamo finiti … -

Non sapevano che tutte le risposte che avevano sempre desiderato erano proprio a portata di zampa.

- Per fortuna vi siete svegliati! Voi due siete gli Eletti che hanno compiuto la missione sulla Terra, giusto? - La porta della stanza si spalancò di colpo rivelando un gatto. Anche lui stava su due zampe e parlava come loro ma indossava una divisa militare, aveva il pelo arancio e una faccia stranamente familiare - Che profumo delizioso! -

- Ichiya? - Happy ebbe quasi un colpo - In questo mondo è un gatto? -

- Ma quale gatto? - Sbraitò l'altro - Noi siamo Eletti! -

- Calma, calma Nichiya - san. - Anche un secondo felino fece il suo ingresso in sala, era più alto rispetto a loro, con una grossa testa allungata ed un abito elegante. - I nostri eroi non sono mai stati ad Edolas: è tutto nuovo per loro. Forse è la prima volta che vedono un altro Eletto. -

- Ah, è così? - Il gatto annuì e non perse tempo per cogliere l'occasione al volo e rendere quell'incontro ancor più memorabile - Mi presento: io sono il capitano della guardia imperiale di Extalia: e mi chiamo Nychiya! -

- Io invece sono Nadi: il primo ministro. - Aggiunse l'altro - E sono qui per congratularmi dell'ottimo lavoro che avete svolto con la vostra missione! -

- Missione? - Happy aggrottò un sopracciglio ma Nychiya non gli lasciò il tempo di fare altre domande indicandogli la porta - Mi dispiace ma non possiamo perdere altro tempo. La regina vi aspetta. -

La regina … Gli Exceed …

Happy e Carla si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata: avevano sentito cosa dicevano gli abitanti di Edolas su di loro ma se volevano scoprire la verità non avevano altra scelta che stare al gioco. Era fondamentale scoprirla. Perché in fondo entrambi lo avevano sempre saputo: non erano gatti come tutti gli altri ed era giunto il momento di capire qual'era la loro relazione con gli Exceed.

- Lascia fare a me. - Sussurrò Happy facendosi accanto alla sua compagna - Ti giuro che farò del mio meglio per proteggerti ma per ora andiamo con loro! -

Fuori dalla stanza del palazzo che li ospitava si estendeva un mondo stupefacente. C'era una città piena di vita e di movimento ma soprattutto piena di gatti, che si muovevano su due zampe e parlavano tra loro come se nulla fosse. Ognuno aveva caratteristiche, forme e colori differenti ma nonostante tutto ognuno di loro assomigliava in modo stupefacente ad Happy e Carla.

- Oh! Devono essere quei due! -

- Quelli della missione sulla Terra! -

- Che magnifici eroi! -

- E la piccola è davvero carina! -

Ad ogni passo la folla che li attorniava gli lanciava occhiate curiose e complimenti d'ogni specie.

- E' come una città normale, ma gli abitanti sono tutti gatti. - Borbottò Happy tra sé e sé ma il primo ministro lo sentì lo stesso. - Non siamo gatti! Siamo Eletti! Noi siamo Exceed! - Ribatté Nadi - Noi governiamo sugli umani e questo è il nostro regno: Extalia! -

Passo dopo passo il comandante ed il primo ministro li avevano condotti alle soglie del castello: un edificio grandioso e colorato, ricco di cupole dalle forme a pennacchio.

- Sapete qual è il problema più grande per noi Exceed? - Nadi faceva strada - Gli umani. Sono creature incredibilmente stupide, senza magia, esseri inferiori. Dobbiamo controllarli con attenzione. -

- Per di più hanno un odore terribile! - Nichiya si tappò il naso ma l'altro continuò a parlare - La regina governa gli esseri umani da qui. -

- La regina ha un profumo delizioso! -

- Gli umani posso diventare pericolosi quando aumentano troppo di numero così la regina ha stabilito che tutti quelli in eccesso vengano uccisi. -

- Cosa? - Carla si arrestò di scatto ed anche Happy si bloccò a metà strada per le scale - Per … Perché fate una cosa così crudele? -

Nichiya li spinse avanti e Nadi continuò imperterrito la sua spiegazione - Lo facciamo per normalizzare le costanti perdite di magia dell'ambiente. Questo è il volere di sua maestà. -

- Ma che diritto ha di decidere la morte di qualcuno? - Carla iniziava a puntare le zampe.

- Lei può, perché è un Dio. - Nichiya scandì quella risposta come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale al mondo.

- Se lei è un Dio allora perché aveva bisogno di noi? Qual'era la nostra missione? -

- La vostra missione? - Nadi si girò ridacchiando - Non è ovvio? Era quella di trovare e catturare i più potenti tra i maghi terrestri. -

- Catturare i maghi terrestri? - Carla spalancò la bocca - Vuoi dire che la mia missione era quella di portare qui Wendy? -

- Un … Un momento … - Anche Happy si prese la testa tra le zampe - E io dovevo portare qui Natsu? -

- Non può essere vero! - Gridò Carla - Noi non sapevamo niente del genere! Non abbiamo compiuto nessuna missione e non vogliamo compierla! -

Per un attimo Nichiya e Nadi piombarono nel silenzio poi il comandante delle truppe imperiali puntò un dito contro il primo ministro ed asserì tutto d'un fiato - Perdita di memoria. -

- Non ci sono altre opzioni: il passaggio dimensionale deve aver danneggiato qualcosa. -

- Che volete dire? - Carla era fuori di sé. Aveva resistito anche troppo a lungo.

- Il mondo di Edolas perde continuamente energia magica. - Le spiegò Nadi - Per questo gli umani hanno deciso di realizzare il progetto Anima e noi abbiamo pensato di sfruttare la cosa anche a nostro vantaggio. Sei anni fa, cento uova di exceed sono state inviate sulla Terra attraverso il vortice. Ad ognuno dei prescelti erano già state fornite delle informazioni, ancora prima della nascita. Il loro compito era quello di rintracciare i maghi terrestri più potenti e di far sì che venissero catturati da Anima per poterne sfruttare il potere magico. Avete fatto un buon lavoro. -

Non era possibile! Carla crollò in ginocchio.

- Adesso che gli umani sono qui ad Edolas lasceremo il processo di sintesi a quelli del palazzo, anche se sono stupidi sono un'ottima manodopera. -

- No … Non è vero … - La gatta si coprì il viso bagnato di lacrime - Io voglio bene a Wendy, non volevo farle alcun male! -

- No, no! Stavi solo eseguendo degli ordini. - Nadi scosse un dito - Non ti è mai capitato di avere delle visioni sulla natura di Edolas? Quelle erano tutte le informazioni che ti avevamo impiantato noi. E' merito nostro se vi siete diretti in quel passaggio sotterraneo. -

- E' UNA BUGIA! -

- Tutte le vostre azioni sono state una conseguenza dei nostri ordini. - Sottolineò Nichiya senza pietà, ma fu allora che Happy si mise in mezzo. Anche per lui, adesso, erano stati superati tutti i limiti!

- NOI NON SIAMO DELLE MARIONETTE AL VOSTRO SERVIZIO! -

- G … Gatto … - Carla si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.

- NOI SIAMO MAGHI DI FAIRY TAIL! -

Erano loro e solo loro gli unici a decidere delle proprie azioni ed Happy era così furibondo da poter dichiarare guerra a tutti gli Eletti. - Abbiamo sentito abbastanza! Carla andiamocene da qui! - Il gatto sfoderò le ali, afferrò la compagna per una zampa e la trascinò via attraverso il colonnato che si apriva sul corridoio in cui si trovavano. - Andiamo a salvarli noi i nostri amici! Li salveremo a tutti i costi! -

- Questa è … - Nichiya li fissò librarsi in volo senza parole ma Nadi non esitò a completare la sua frase

- Ribellione. Questi exceed sono stati intossicati dalla malvagità della Terra e sono diventati dei ribelli! -

Il grido successivo scosse il castello e raggiunse anche Happy e Carla in volo - GUARDIA IMPERIALIE! CATTURATE QUEI DUE EXCEED DECADUTI! -

Carla era troppo sconvolta per poter muovere anche soltanto un muscolo ma Happy era così determinato che mise nella ali quanta più forza poteva e fu solo grazie ai suoi sforzi che quelli della guardia imperiale non riuscirono a catturarli. Tuttavia, quando Happy raggiunse il bordo dell'isola era ormai così stremato che fu costretto ad atterrare di schianto.

- Per ora siamo a posto. - Ansimò il gatto - Mi dispiace Carla: non ce la faccio a tornare anche alla capitale. -

L'altra si limitò a fare appena un cenno d'assenso, ma quando sollevò il muso dal terreno si accorse immediatamente di qualcosa di incredibile.

- C'è un'altra lacryma! Ed è molto più grande di quella che abbiamo visto in piazza! - Era molto, molto più grande. L'isola gemella che fluttuava ad un paio di chilometri da Extalia era completamente coperta dal cristallo. - Quella deve essere la città di Magnolia. - Faceva un certo effetto riuscire ad osservare con i propri occhi, condensata in quel modo, l'immensa quantità di magia che ospitava la loro città. Ma quella non era solo magia: intrappolati in quella lacryma c'erano anche i loro amici ed era compito loro quello di svelare agli altri dove si trovava il cristallo e di riportarlo sulla Terra.

- Adesso che lo abbiamo trovato dobbiamo sbrigarci a raggiungere gli altri! - Anche se non aveva più fiato Happy esultò, peccato che la sua gioia fosse destinata a durare poco.

- Ragazzini che ci fate nel mio campo? - Alle loro spalle si era appena materializzato un altro exceed con degli abiti da contadino, un vecchio cappello di paglia, una zappa in mano e l'aria truce. - Non ditemi che siete quei "ribelli" che cercavano i soldati … -

Happy e Carla non riuscirono nemmeno a rispondere prima che il gatto cominciasse ad agitare la zappa come un matto - Andate via! Fuori dal mio terreno! -

- Aye! Ce ne andiamo subito! - Happy afferrò l'amica per la zampa e si preparò a spiccare nuovamente il volo.

- Dove andate idioti? Qui in giro è pieno di soldati! Fuori dal mio terreno e dentro la mia casa: svelti! - Quelle parole li stupirono così tanto che per un attimo nessuno dei due riuscì a rispondere, ma poi quei colpi di zappa li costrinsero a fare in fretta e furia come gli era stato ordinato.

Ai bordi del campo in cui erano atterrati si trovava un grazioso cottage di legno e dentro ad attenderli c'era la moglie dello stesso exceed che li aveva costretti a rifugiarsi in casa. Era una gatta gentile. Per lei non contava il fatto che fossero inseguiti dall'esercito, tant'è vero che la prima cosa che fece fu quella di metterli a loro agio e di offrirgli un posticino dove riposare, del cibo e dell'acqua. - Dei ribelli … Non se ne vedono spesso! Ma non conta: adesso credo sia meglio che vi prendiate un attimo di riposo. - La signora appoggiò un paio di pesci a tavola: proprio il piatto preferito di Happy.

- Grazie! Siete così gentili! -

- State zitti e mangiate senza fare complimenti! - Il marito picchiò un pugno sul tavolo ma la moglie continuò a chiacchierare come se nulla fosse - Un tempo anche il nostro comportamento è stato considerato ribelle e per questo siamo stati isolati ai bordi del regno. -

- Non dirgli cose che non devono sapere! - Continuò a strepitare il marito.

- Allora è per questo che ci avete fatti entrare. - Happy si sfilò una lisca di bocca.

- Non è per niente così! -

- Quali sono i vostri nomi? - La signora si andò a sedere anche lei ad un angolo del tavolo.

- Io sono Happy! Aye! - Il gatto cercò di mandar giù il cibo senza strozzarsi - E lei è Carla! Veniamo dalla Terra. -

- Sono bei nomi. Ma se siete nati sulla Terra chi ve li ha dati? -

- Il mio amico Natsu! -

- Anche a me, un'amica … - Borbottò Carla. Non aveva toccato niente di quello che c'era a tavola.

- Questi amici sono imprigionati nella capitale e per questo dobbiamo andare a salvarli! - Continuò a spiegare Happy.

- Volete salvare degli umani? -

- E' una cosa strana da dire qui a Extalia? - Carla continuò a punzecchiare il suo pesce con un artiglio.

- Non è vero: penso sia una gran cosa da fare. - La signora la costrinse a rialzare la testa di scatto con le sue parole - Non importa se i vostri amici sono umani o sono exceed, perché i nostri sentimenti sono gli stessi. -

- Sentimenti? -

- Sì, l'amicizia ad esempio. -

Carla non sapeva più a cosa credere - Ma i miei sentimenti sembra che li abbiano manipolati gli altri, perfino ora non posso essere sicura di essere io a dire queste parole ... -

- Certo che sono le tue parole! Certo che sono i tuoi sentimenti! - Happy si dimenticò di colpo del cibo e si alzò di scatto dalla sedia facendo traballare il tavolo. - La nostra voglia di salvare i nostri amici è nostra! -

- Sembri persa ora. - La signora sottolineò la cosa passando una zampa sulla spalla di Carla - Ma sono sicura che andrà tutto bene: hai un così bel cavaliere a guidarti accanto. -

- Ca … Cavaliere? - Happy arrossì così forte che per un attimo il suo pelo sembrò cambiare colore.

- Sarai in grado di ritrovare il tuo cuore: vedrai! E' proprio dentro di te, devi fare solo un piccolo sforzo per riconoscerlo e poi tornerai a fidarti di te stessa come ti fidi dei tuoi amici. -

Erano le parole più dolci e toccanti che Carla aveva sentito da quando si era risvegliata ad Extalia. - Lei è diversa signora. -

- Davvero? -

- Sì, perché gli exceed pensano di essere degli angeli e che gli esseri umani siano inferiori. -

- In passato la pensavo anche io così. - La signora confessò quelle parole tutte d'un fiato - Ma un giorno mio figlio è stato preso dalla regina. Per il piano di sfruttamento della Terra sono state prese cento uova e spedite via attraverso l'Anima. Non ho mai visto la faccia di mio figlio. Io e mio marito siamo stati esiliati perché ci siamo opposti al piano. Ed è stato proprio allora che ho capito: non siamo né dei né angeli ma solo genitori ed a quel punto cose come umani ed exceed non contano più. -

- Basta con queste cose ridicole! - Il marito si staccò dalla finestra sbraitando - Volete piantarci le radici a casa mia? I soldati hanno lasciato la zona! Lasciatela anche voi adesso! -

- Non devi sbatterli fuori così all'improvviso … - La moglie cercò di fermarlo facendogli un gesto con la zampa ma lui la ignorò - E poi smettetela di fare facce depresse! Siate almeno contenti di essere vivi! -

- Ti ho detto che … -

- Non si preoccupi! Suo marito ha ragione. - Happy annuì - Dobbiamo sbrigarci a salvare i nostri amici! -

- Ma se tremate dalla paura non potete fare un bel nulla! Ah i giovani d'oggi! Sono proprio deboli! - Il signore continuò a gridare ma Happy lo fronteggiò senza timore - Noi non abbiamo paura. - Poi sorrise, afferrò Carla per la zampa e la trascinò via con sé, fuori dalla porta - Grazie signore e signora! -

- Non tornate mai più! - Il gatto li inseguì fin sulla soglia urlando, ma la moglie gli si fece accanto salutandoli con la zampa - Siate attenti e prudenti! -

Ormai i due stavano correndo in direzione del confine di Extalia - Carla hai capito cosa intendeva quel signore? -

La gatta annuì - Sì, ho capito … -

- Da quando mi sono risvegliato qui a Extalia ero molto ansioso. -

- Sì, anche io … -

- Ma ora non più. Io non ho paura di stare accanto ai miei amici! ANDIAMO A SALVARLI! -

E in un attimo entrambi furono oltre il bordo dell'isola, ad ali spiegati e diretti in picchiata verso la capitale. La luce del tramonto gli faceva da sfondo.

- Quel moccioso vola proprio bene. - Borbottò il contadino.

- Sembra esattamente come eri tu da giovane mentre volavi. - La moglie invece serrò le zampe sul grembiule.

- Non essere stupida! Non vola come me! Mi è bastato un solo sguardo per capirlo! -

- Hai ragione. - Ormai le lacrime le avevano inondato il muso - Mi chiedo se quella fosse la sua ragazza. -

- Sciocchezze! Deve ancora vivere cento anni prima di poter portare una ragazza a casa! -


	18. La Catena del Drago della disperazione!

**La Catena del Drago delle disperazione!**

- Finalmente! - Il re Faust spalancò le braccia mentre Knigthwalker e i suoi uomini facevano il loro ingresso nella sala trascinandosi dietro i prigionieri. La donna gli indicò di gettarli accanto alla piccola sagoma di Wendy ed il tonfo fu così forte che la ragazzina recuperò finalmente i sensi.

- Lucy - san? - La prima cosa che Wendy vide fu la compagna, ma Lucy l'accolse a stento con un sorriso affranto - Sono contenta che tu stia bene, ma mi dispiace, neanche noi siamo riusciti a fare molto. -

La ragazzina rialzò la testa e non appena capì a cosa si riferiva il sangue le si gelò nelle vene.

- Solo tu potevi riuscirci! - Il re continuava ad esultare per la gioia - Sei l'unica ad esserti veramente meritata il titolo che porti! Hai catturato tutti gli invasori ma hai anche recuperato la chiave Knigthwalker? -

- Sì, mio signore. -

- Portamela allora! -

La donna sollevò il manufatto trionfante e si avvicinò al re per consegnarla.

Dalla grande balconata filtrava la luce del crepuscolo ed inondava la sala d'arancione. La campale battaglia dei maghi di Fairy Tail era durata un giorno intero ma non era stata sufficiente.

- I terrestri hanno una gran quantità di magia ma si sbagliano se credono di poterci battere. Il popolo di Edolas è davvero un popolo di eletti. - Knigthwalker tese la chiave al re ma poi con un gesto fulmineo, afferrò il vecchio e se lo tirò contro puntandogli la spada alla gola - Fermi tutti o il vostro sovrano perderà la barba e non solo quella! -

La spada che la donna stava stringendo in mano non era quella bianca del generale ma la nera Redemption!

- Quella è Erza! - Lucy si rianimò di colpo: come aveva fatto a non notarlo prima?

- Che cosa significa tutto questo? Knightwalker! - Il re cercò di divincolarsi ma Erza lo tenne fermo - Ancora non lo hai capito vecchio? Io non sono la tua tirapiedi! Natsu! Gray! Gajeel! Rompete le catene! -

- Ai tuoi ordini! - Il dragonslayer di fuoco non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte e spezzò le catene come se nulla fosse per poi passare a quelle di Lucy - Adesso capisco perché prima ti sei lasciato incatenare senza reagire! Tu avevi riconosciuto Erza! Magari … Magari l'avevi riconosciuta dall'odore! -

- Hai indovinato! - Il ragazzo sorrise - Wendy ha ragione! La nostra Erza ha un buon profumo, come quello delle rose, ma la Erza di questo mondo non ha niente del genere! -

- ERZAA! - Gray invece saltò su come se fosse stato punto da un'ape - Se prima eri davvero tu perché mi hai dato quel calcio? -

- Sai come si dice: per ingannare i tuoi amici inganna prima i tuoi nemici. -

- Il proverbio è esattamente il contrario! -

- Ma ha funzionato bene lo stesso! -

Adesso erano loro quelli col coltello dalla parte del manico, anzi, con la spada dalla parte dell'elsa!

- Distruggete il cannone! Forza! -

- Fermateli! - Gridò il re ma i soldati erano sconcertati e non sapevano come reagire - Non pensate a me! Conta molto di più salvare il cannone e distruggere gli Eletti! -

- Svelti! -

Natsu, Gray e Gajeel non permisero ad Erza di ripetersi neanche una seconda volta e scagliarono all'unisono i propri colpi dritti contro il Cannone. Nessuno dei soldati riuscì a frapporsi: una fiammata, una raffica di lance di ghiaccio, un turbine di schegge metalliche e poi nient'altro che un'esplosione. L'arma saltò in mille pezzi colmando la sala di polvere e detriti.

- Vittoria! - Erza si concesse un sorriso ma per fortuna i suoi sensi l'allertarono in tempo e così riuscì a scansarsi giusto un secondo prima che un'alabarda le staccasse la testa. Per difendersi però fu costretta a mollare la presa sul vecchio sovrano.

- A quanto pare ti sei svegliata principessa! -

- Sta zitta stronza! - Knigthwalker aveva finalmente fatto il suo ritorno in scena. Era mezza nuda senza l'armatura che Erza le aveva sfilato mentre era priva di sensi, ma anche se aveva solo il mantello per coprirsi, sembrava lo stesso decisa a combattere con le unghie e con i denti. - Te la farò pagare per esserti presa gioco di me! -

Sarebbe stato di certo un massacro se Coco non avesse improvvisamente spiazzato tutti afferrando la tromba e scandendo uno squillo. Ci volle meno di un secondo, poi con un ruggito tonante, un gigantesco mostro rosso si infilò col muso e mezzo corpo nella sala devastando tutto ciò che rimaneva della balconata.

- Adesso che il cannone è distrutto non ha più senso stare qui! - Coco gli balzò in groppa senza esitazione

- Salite tutti su Legion! -

- E' lo stesso coso che usava Knigthwalker? - Natsu fece un passo indietro ma Lucy lo gettò su a forza

- Coco, ha ragione o vuoi davvero vedere la fine del mondo con i tuoi stessi occhi? -

- Come facciamo ad andarcene? - Wendy era in ogni caso troppo debole per opporsi a Gray che la spingeva

- Non sappiamo dove sono Carla e Happy! -

- Vi sbagliate di grosso se pensate di scapparmi! - Knigthwalker sferrò un altro colpo d'alabarda ma Erza riuscì a deviarlo con la spada.

- Noi siamo qui! - La voce di Happy fece eco a Wendy ed in men che non si dica il gatto planò in picchiata contro il capitano della prima divisione e la colpì con le zampe posteriori costringendola a vacillare all'indietro, Carla invece afferrò Erza e senza ulteriori esitazioni la trascinò su Legion.

- Happy! - Il gatto si andò a schiantare dritto tra le braccia di Natsu come un proiettile di pelo blu - Mi sei mancato tanto! Perdonami per tutto quanto! -

- Ma di cosa stai parlando? -

- Maledetta! - In un attimo Legion si era issato fuori dalla portata di Knigthwalker ma le sue grida lo raggiungevano lo stesso - Mi riprenderò la mia armatura a costo di scuoiarti viva! -

- Ma riprenditela pure! - Gridò Erza in risposta sfilandosela e gettandogliela di sotto mentre le faceva la linguaccia - Il mio era solo un prestito: non mi piace usare le armi degli altri! -

- Per l'amor del celo copriti! - Lucy cercò di mettersi in mezzo ma ormai erano già così in alto e così lontano che nessuno da terra poteva distinguere le loro sagome.

- Questo è il colmo … - Kingthwalker digrignò i denti e con un colpo secco di spada si tagliò i capelli fino alle spalle. Adesso nessuno avrebbe più rischiato di confonderle - Uomini della prima divisione! Venite tutti con me! Preparate le cavalcature! -

- Ferma … -

- Cosa? - La donna si girò di scatto ma solo per incontrare lo sguardo furibondo del re - Non ha più senso inseguirli! Hai fallito! -

- Ma mio signore! -

- Sei una delusione come tutti gli altri! Sarò io in persona ad occuparmi di quei mocciosi. - Il re serrò un pugno - Preparate la Dorama Anima. - Al suono di quel nome i soldati vennero scossi da un brivido - Il Cannone del Drago è stato distrutto ma c'è un motivo se avevo preparato una seconda arma fin dall'inizio! Catturarli soltanto non basta: ridurrò quei ribelli in poltiglia! -

Legion non solo era grande e possente ma era anche un campione in volo, tant'è vero che gli bastarono un paio di minuti per raggiungere le montagne e planare tra le rocce. Fortunatamente non c'erano nemici ad inseguirli ma non appena lo vide, il principe Jellal non esitò un solo istante a farsi avanti. - Coco? - Temeva ci fossero dei guai in arrivo ma non appena riconobbe i suoi compagni e la figura della ragazzina che gli faceva da guida non esitò oltre a scagliare a terra una piccola boccetta di vetro. L'oggetto si infranse e il liquido che ne fuoriuscì evaporò rapidamente formando intorno a loro una specie di barriera. Era sottile come una bolla di sapone e la luce si rifletteva su di essa dandole mille sfumature di colore ma - Grazie a questa nessuno potrà individuare la nostra presenza, però adesso spiegami perché sei qui. -

- Pri … Principe Jellal? - Coco era ancor più stupita del suo sovrano ma la gioia di rivederlo fu tale che non esitò un solo istante a saltar giù dalla sua mastodontica cavalcatura e a mettersi ad esultare, nonostante i piedi doloranti - Che bello rivederla! Non sapevo che fosse ancora vivo! Un momento … Ci sono due principi! - La ragazzina strillò ma Jellal le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per convincerla a calmarsi - Non siamo la stessa persona, lui è Mystogan, è un altro mago che vive sulla Terra. -

- Ci sono persone uguali a quelle di Edolas sulla Terra? Ecco perché ci sono anche due Knigthwalker! -

Gray saltò a sua volta giù dalla groppa di Legion - Te ne sei accorta solo ora? -

- Che cosa avete fatto tutto questo tempo al castello? Poco fa ho sentito un'esplosione. - Anche Mystogan fece un passo avanti - E soprattutto perché accidenti sei conciata in quel modo Eru - chan? -

Erza dopo aver tirato l'armatura indietro alla sua avversaria era rimasta a mala pena con un pantalone ed una fascia sul seno. - Che c'è una donna adulta non può divertirsi un po' anche lei ogni tanto? -

- Non dire cose del genere mentre sei mezza nuda! -

La maga schioccò le dita ed in un attimo recuperò la sua classica corazza d'ordinanza ed un gran sorriso

- Il re voleva ridurre la città di Magnolia a pura energia magica facendola schiantare con l'isola abitata dagli Exceed, ma abbiamo distrutto il cannone che intendeva usare per i suoi scopi: quindi per adesso non c'è più pericolo. La lacryma con i nostri compagni è a bordo della seconda isola sospesa nel cielo. -

- Sì, l'abbiamo vista anche noi. - Confermò Carla - Mentre voi eravate al castello qualcuno ci ha rapiti e trascinati ad Extalia, ma fortunatamente siamo riusciti a scappare. -

- Extalia? Vuoi intendere l'isola degli Exceed? -

- Sì! - Happy si strinse a Natsu singhiozzando - Ci hanno detto delle cose terribili! Ci hanno detto che anche noi siamo degli exceed e che sono stati loro ad inviare le nostre uova sulla Terra. Ci hanno anche detto che la nostra missione era quella di farvi catturare da Anima! -

- Che cos'è questa storia? - Wendy si girò di scatto verso Carla e la gatta scosse la testa stringendola forte

- Loro hanno detto così ma io non ci credo! E' vero che vi ho dato io quella mappa per le segrete ma non l'ho fatto per ingannarvi! Io voglio stare con te Wendy! -

- Neanche io ci credo a quello che hanno detto gli Exceed. - Natsu si scollò il suo amico dal petto per fargli un gran sorriso - Io conosco Happy meglio di loro e lo so bene che non mentirebbe mai a nessuno. -

- Natsu! -

Il ragazzo gli fece un altro cenno ma poi non aggiunse altro e franò al suolo con aria stordita.

- Aye, no! Non dirmi che il viaggio su Legion gli ha fatto venire il mal di mare! -

- Legion non è una barca! - Sbraitò Lucy ma Wendy la costrinse subito a farsi da parte - Mi occupo io di te Natsu - san! E anche voi! Siete tutti coperti di ferite! Lasciate fare a me! E anche tu! - La ragazzina costrinse Coco a sedersi - I tuoi piedi sono in condizioni terribili! - La piccola ciambellana non riuscì a opporsi e si limitò a un sospiro - Voi siete persone gentili, non siete come i terrestri di cui parlava il re. Scommetto che è per questo che c'è anche il principe Jellal con voi. -

- Questi ragazzi vogliono solo salvare i loro amici contenuti nella lacryma. - Le spiegò l'uomo - E mentre io li aiuto nella loro missione, loro aiutano me a fermare i crudeli piani di mio padre. Per quanto possa essere importante la magia non posso permettere che la sua estrazione avvenga al prezzo di così tante vite, sia che si tratti di abitanti di Edolas, sia che si tratti di gente della Terra. -

- Capisco. - Coco venne scossa da un brivido quando Wendy le appoggiò le dita sulla pelle bruciata ma al suo tocco le ferite cominciarono a rimarginarsi istantaneamente.

- Perché hai tradito anche tu il regno? - Continuò il principe.

- Perché volevano fare del male a Panther … - Coco si girò verso Happy e Carla - E' stato lui a portarvi su Extalia, perché Panther è il comandante della quarta divisione delle truppe reali ma è anche un Exceed. Il re voleva far schiantare la lacryma su Extalia mentre lui era a bordo. Io lo so che la magia infinita è una cosa utile per la nostra gente ma Panther è mio amico e non potevo permettere che gli facessero del male! -

- Siete amici anche se lui è un Exceed? - Le domandò Lucy e lei annuì con forza - Panther mi ha salvata quando ero ancora in fasce. Stava pattugliando una città in cui era scoppiata una rivolta a causa della scarsità di magia, per conto della regina degli Exceed, quando mi ha trovata tra le rovine di una casa. Le chiese il permesso di occuparsi di me ma per tutta risposta gli Exceed gli sfregiarono il muso e lo costrinsero a vivere in esilio. - La ragazzina lanciò un sospiro - Non dovreste credere a tutto quello che vi hanno detto a Extalia. Forse vi hanno mentito. Panther dice sempre che gli Exceed sono un popolo di bugiardi. -

Non c'erano provviste da consumare e neanche un fuoco con cui riscaldarsi ma quella sera, man mano che Wendy si occupava delle loro ferite, i maghi di Fairy Tail iniziavano lo stesso a sentire la stanchezza e gli occhi pensanti.

- E' stata proprio una giornata faticosa. - Lucy si ritrovò con la schiena appoggiata contro il fianco di Legion quasi senza rendersene conto. Perfino Happy la imitò dondolando per la stanchezza - Pensavo che solo Knigtwalker avesse una cavalcatura come questa. -

- In realtà le lucertole volanti come Legion costituiscono un intero plotone al servizio del re. - Gli spiegò Coco - Ma lui ascolta solo quello che gli dico io. -

- Knigthwalker ne ha uno? - Erza si mise a sedere con la schiena contro una roccia - Sarebbe divertente se potessimo combattere ognuna con il suo! -

- Erza il mostro a cavallo di un mostro? No! Questo è troppo! - A quelle parole Natsu saltò su, gridò e poi crollò di nuovo in un sonno profondo. Tutto quel volare aveva messo davvero a dura prova la sua capacità di reggere ai mezzi di trasporto.

- Legion non è un mostro … - Borbottò Coco - Anche lui è mio amico! - Ed il rettile non esitò oltre a stendere un'ala per fare da riparo a lei e ai suoi piccoli amici e per dimostrare che aveva ragione.

Anche Gray aveva appena finito di sottoporsi alle cure di Wendy e rimaneva solo Gajeel che si ostinava a ripetere di essere più sano di un pesce nonostante tutte le scalfitture.

- Come è andato il vostro lavoro, invece? - Mystogan si andò a sedere a sua volta accanto ad Erza.

- Purtroppo il portale sarà completato solo per domani. -

- Domani? Ma non ti rendi conto che se consumi così tanta energia in così poco tempo rischi di crollare? Non avete un po' esagerato con il ritmo? - Ma Mystogan scosse la testa - Non importa: se fossi stato più veloce a quest'ora saremmo già tutti a casa. -

- Adesso tocca te Erza - san! - Wendy era così stanca da non riuscir più a tenere neanche gli occhi aperti ma si sentiva in colpa per non essere stata d'aiuto durante la battaglia al castello e voleva contribuire in un modo o nell'altro.

- Non ti preoccupare, sto bene. - La donna scosse la testa e l'attirò a sé tirandola per un braccio.

- Io mi riprendo più in fretta di una lucertola, non ho bisogno di nessun incantesimo curativo. -

- Ma … -

- Sta tranquilla. - Erza la strinse accarezzandole la testa - Qui quella che ha più bisogno di riposare sei tu. -

La battaglia era stata faticosa ed ormai tutti erano piombati uno dopo l'altro in un sonno profondo. Neanche Wendy riuscì ad opporsi a lungo ed alla fine le si chiusero gli occhi. Era così tenera ed indifesa che a guardarla Erza non poté fare a meno di farsi sfuggire un sorriso.

- In fin dei conti anche a te piacciono i bambini. - Mormorò Mystogan.

- Ahah! Chi ha mai detto il contrario? - Ridacchiò la maga - Quando hai incontrato Wendy volevi portarla a Fairy Tail, non è così? Ma poi è accaduto qualcosa di imprevisto e sei stato costretto a lasciarla per strada. Come hai fatto a non accorgerti che quel vecchio non era umano? -

- Non era cosa? -

Erza lanciò un sospiro e gli appoggiò la testa contro la spalla socchiudendo gli occhi a sua volta - Per questa volta te la faccio passare. Neanche io lo avevo capito, ma la prossima sta più attento quando decidi di portare a termine una missione. -

- Non devo preoccuparmi così tanto se dopo anni interi c'è qualcuno come te che ha il potere di completare quello che avevo lasciato in sospeso. -

- Ahaah! -

- Ridi un po' troppo per essere stata pestata in quel modo. -

- Non esiste ancora nessuno in grado di pestarmi abbastanza da farmi piangere. - Il mago tirò il mantello con un braccio in modo che li coprisse tutti.

- Sai a cosa stavo pensando? - Sussurrò Erza.

- Non pensarci nemmeno. - Ridacchiò Mystogan.

- Pensavo che adesso, se qualcuno ci guardasse dall'alto, così per caso ... penso che ci scambierebbe proprio per una bella famiglia. -

A quelle parole Gerard lanciò un sospiro, ma poi notò con la coda dell'occhio Jellal che lo fissava. Lo stava guardando come a dire che non avrebbe mai e poi mai immaginato un mondo dove lui ed Erza potessero essere amici. Ma Gerard sorrise: neanche lui poteva immaginare un mondo dove lui ed Erza fossero nemici.


	19. Il mio gatto

**Il mio gatto**

Quando il sole sorse la sua luce colpì la barriera e per un attimo tutto scintillò dei colori dell'arcobaleno poi, proprio come se fosse stata trafitta dai raggi, la bolla scoppiò. Una nuova battaglia si prospettava all'orizzonte ed il riposo per i maghi di Fairy Tail ed i loro alleati era finito.

- Guarrr … - Legion fu il primo a sollevare la testa mormorando un suono cupo.

- Che cosa sta succedendo? - Anche Lucy lo imitò, sfregandosi gli occhi; si sentiva ancora stanca ed assonnata ma in pochi secondi il terrore riattivò tutti i suoi muscoli - Ragazziii! -

Un intero stormo di lucertole volanti come Legion era appena apparso sullo sfondo chiaro dell'alba.

- SCARLEEET! - In testa al plotone svettava un esemplare gigantesco ed il suo cavaliere con un'armatura di bronzo scintillante. Quella era Knigthwalker, dritta in piedi, con la mano stretta saldamente intorno alla sua alabarda ed i capelli rossi e corti che si agitavano al vento. - Ti fa piacere rivedermi? -

- Adesso inizio a capire perché tutte le persone che conosco sono terrorizzate da me. - Erza lanciò un sospiro ma allo stesso tempo un sorriso di sfida le si dipinse sul viso - Ho come il sentore che questo sarà davvero il duello finale. -

- E sarà un duello difficile. - Mystogan serrò anche lui una mano intorno ad uno dei suoi bastoni, poi con un gesto rapidissimo disegnò un cerchio intorno ai piedi di Gajeel - Raggiungi la lacryma e colpiscila! Tira fuori più maghi che puoi: ci servirà aiuto! -

- Che devo fare? - Gajeel non riuscì neanche a replicare: Mystogan picchiò il bastone a terra con un colpo secco ed in un solo istante il ragazzo si ritrovò in un luogo completamente diverso. Gli ci volle qualche istante per capire che adesso era a bordo dell'isola volante e che davanti a lui si trovava il cristallo contenente la gilda e la città di Magnolia, ma oltre alla lacryma in cui erano intrappolati i suoi compagni ad attenderlo in quell'angolo di cielo c'era anche un inaspettato nemico.

- Chi sei? -

- Dovrei chiedertelo io. -

Proprio di fronte al cristallo c'era seduto un cavaliere con una corazza di ferro ed un elmo dal lungo pennacchio. Quell'imponente cavaliere però non era un umano ma un felino dalla pelliccia nera e il muso bianco. - Il mio nome è Panther Lily, comandante della quarta divisione delle truppe reali. - Cominciò quello alzandosi dal suo posto - E per il codice della cavalleria adesso anche tu devi rivelarmi il tuo nome. -

- Gajeel Redfox, mago di Fairy Tail. E adesso levati di mezzo, devo sfasciare quel cristallo. - Gajeel fece un passo avanti ma il suo avversario lo respinse con decisione sfilando la sua spada dal fodero. L'arma cambiò immediatamente dimensione, trasformandosi in una lama gigantesca, ma il mago riuscì lo stesso a parare il colpo incrociando le braccia.

- Incredibile. - Ammise Panther - Riesci a fermare la mia spada, che spezza anche l'acciaio, a mani nude. Voi maghi della Terra siete pieni di sorprese! -

- Le mie scaglie di drago sono fatte di un acciaio speciale. - Ridacchiò Gajeel - In ogni caso, anche se sei grosso, non sei anche tu uno di quei gatti volanti che vivono qui? Come accidenti sei entrato nell'esercito reale? -

Panther non rispose neanche e si limitò a sferrare un nuovo fendente.

- Ah! Adesso che ci penso ho sentito perché sei nell'esercito. - Gajeel evitò il colpo con un salto - Sei stato esiliato perché hai salvato la vita di quella ragazzina, come si chiama? Coco? -

Per un attimo lo sguardo del cavaliere venne attraversato da un lampo ed il colpo successivo si fece pericolosamente più forte e più preciso - Cosa ne sai tu di Coco? -

- Quella ragazzina diceva che eri un tipo giusto, ma uno che continua a stare dalla parte del re, anche quando sa che vuole sbarazzarsi di lui, non è poi così furbo. -

- Ero consapevole del mio destino già molti anni fa. - Panther continuò il suo attacco a ritmo serrato - Come sono consapevole che il re intende far schiantare questo cristallo con Extalia. Avevo deciso di restare qui a vegliare fino a che non fosse arrivato il momento della resa dei conti. -

- Volevi farti spiaccicare insieme a quelli che ti hanno esiliato? - Gajeel costrinse il cavaliere a fare un passo indietro colpendo la lama.

- Questa è una vecchia storia! - Panther sollevò la spada e sferrò un nuovo colpo senza pietà - Sono io che ho abbandonato la mia terra! Era solo un paese di menzogne! -

La spada di Panther si abbatté su Gajeel con tanta forza da spaccare il terreno sotto i piedi del mago, ma anche con abbastanza forza da fargli sanguinare la fronte.

- Quindi sei alla ricerca di un nuovo paese? Figo! Proprio come me! - Il mago sorrise serrando la lama tra le mani - Mi piaci. - L'acciaio si spezzò in un sol colpo riducendosi ad una nuvola di frantumi - Diventerai il mio gatto! -

- Cosa? - Panther non riuscì neanche a replicare prima che un pugno lo colpisse in piena faccia.

- Ti dimostrerò chi è il più forte e tu verrai via con me sulla Terra! - Il sorriso di Gajeel era terrificante

- Anche io avrò un gatto come Salamnder e la ragazzina! Ruggito del drago di ferro! -

Il vortice di schegge mandò Panther a schiantarsi contro la nuda roccia dell'isola con un colpo così violento da sfondarla. Gajeel sorrise ancora facendo fumo dalla bocca: pensava di aver vinto, ma Panther cancellò i suoi sogni di gloria atterrando davanti a lui e colpendolo con un pugno. Aveva perso la spada, ma si era anche liberato dell'armatura e aveva sfoderato le ali per essere più veloce.

- Bel colpo micio. - Gajeel replicò con un altro pugno senza neanche indietreggiare di un passo.

- Non sono un micio! - Anche Panther colpì ed in men che non si dica entrambi si trovarono col marchio delle nocche dell'altro stampato sulla guancia.


	20. Drago doppio

**Drago doppio**

Il plotone di Knigthwalker circondò i maghi di Fairy Tail con una velocità tale da non lasciargli nessuna via di fuga.

- Oggi sono venuta qui per consegnarvi definitivamente alla giustizia. - Cominciò la donna - Desiderate arrendervi di vostra spontanea libertà o preferite farvi massacrare seduta stante? -

- Adesso basta Knigthwalker! - Jellal non esitò oltre a farsi avanti - Come osi rivolgerti con questo tono al tuo principe? -

- Principe? - La donna aggrottò un sopracciglio - Sei ancora vivo? Questo vuol dire che oggi dovrò affondare la mia spada con più forza. Non lo hai ancora capito che non fai più parte di nessuna famiglia reale? Tu sei solo un viscido traditore! -

- E tu non riesci a capire la follia del progetto che stai assecondando? - Anche il principe serrò in risposta uno dei suoi bastoni così come la donna serrava la sua alabarda - Non riesci davvero a vedere quanta sofferenza sta causando il disperato attaccamento di mio padre alla magia? -

- Io vedo solo la magia che sparisce ed il mio popolo che soffre e faccio del mio meglio per salvarlo a differenza tua! - Knigthwalker scagliò un fendente e l'energia liberata dall'alabarda si avventò contro il principe ma Erza la intercettò e la deviò con la sua spada.

- Se vuoi combattere sarò io la tua avversaria. Oggi non c'è spazio per negoziazioni e credo di parlare a nome di tutti quando dico che non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di arrenderci ora! - La maga non esitò un solo istante a sputarle in faccia la sua risposta e la sua avversaria sorrise beffarda. - Queste parole saranno il vostro epitaffio. -

- Spero che le tue siano altrettanto belle. - Erza sostituì con uno scatto la spada con Pierce the Sky - Coco ho bisogno che tu mi faccia da cavaliere! -

- S … Subito! -

- State indietro e lasciate quella donna a me! - Urlò Knigthwalker ai suoi uomini.

- Gerard puoi occuparti tu degli altri? -

- Lascia fare a me. -

Legion partì come un fulmine e si andò a schiantare contro il suo avversario spingendolo in alto. Anche se il loro capitano gli aveva ordinato di restare fermi gli uomini del plotone vennero scossi da un brivido ed accennarono ad uno scatto, ma ancor prima che riuscissero a reagire Mystogan vorticò uno dei suoi bastoni e lo affondò nel terreno. Bastò un istante ed in men che non si dica un esercito speculare a quello già disposto in campo apparve dal nulla.

- Chi diavolo sono quelli? -

- Chi sono? -

I soldati gridarono ma i loro avversari gli si precipitarono contro senza dargli neanche il tempo di riprendersi dallo shock. C'erano almeno altrettanti mostri alati e altrettanti cavalieri senza volto quanti quelli del plotone e nessuno di loro sospettava che quelle fossero illusioni.

- State attenti uomini! Deve esserci un trucco! - Knigthwalker gridò e la sua cavalcatura si liberò dalla stretta delle zanne di Legion scagliandolo in basso con un colpo delle zampe; per fortuna la lucertola riuscì a frenare la caduta spiegando le ali e tornando rapidamente in quota.

- Coco! Ordina ancora al tuo Legion di attaccare! Fammi arrivare più vicina! -

- Potete provarci quanto volete ma non sconfiggerete mai il mio Leviathan in questo modo! - Knigthwalker scagliò un altro fendente magico ed Erza rispose con la lancia. Senza neanche sfiorarsi la battaglia in cielo aveva già toccato in un attimo il suo climax ed i maghi rimasti bloccati a terra non potevano fare a meno di osservare con un misto d'orrore e di stupore il grande combattimento. Sarebbero rimasti fermi così per chissà quanto tempo se il rumore di Mystogan che crollava in ginocchio non li avesse riportati bruscamente alla realtà .

- Gerard - san! - Wendy gli fu subito accanto. L'uomo sembrava molto provato e riusciva a stento a tenere le mani strette intorno al suo bastone e la fronte premuta contro il legno - Ti senti bene? -

- De ... Devo solo resistere un altro po'. - Mormorò il mago a bassa voce - Non appena le illusioni avranno preso piede nella loro mente non ci sarà più bisogno che io le alimenti e continueranno a combattere da sole.-

- _I vostri sforzi sono ammirevoli, ma inutili_. - Fu allora che una voce distorta riecheggiò tutt'attorno a loro.

- _Non riuscirete a fermare il mio piano per ottenere la magia infinita!_ -

Un rumore assordante costrinse tutti ad alzare la testa ed in breve i maghi furono costretti a capire cos'era stato a produrre quel rumore. Sulla cresta dei monti alle loro spalle era appena comparsa una figura gigantesca e terrificante.

- Un ... - Lucy non riuscì a dire altro - Un drago!? -

La sua corazza di metallo bianca scintillava al sole riflettendone i raggi. Era una creatura strana, sembrava artificiale ma allo stesso tempo così realistica.

- _MORIRETE TUTTI!_ - Il drago spalancò la bocca ed un cerchio magico si materializzò ad un passo dalle sue fauci, poi il raggio partì. Li avrebbe colpiti in pieno se Jellal non avesse fatto in tempo a respingerlo con un secondo cerchio.

- Padre. -

- _Degenere di un figlio._ -

L'attacco si dissolse in un mare di scintille luminose.

- Fate attenzione! Quello non è un vero drago ma un'armatura magica corazzata! - Il principe ordinò ai suoi compagni di farsi indietro ma il re non esitò un solo istante a far spiccare un salto alla sua creatura e ad atterrare alla loro stessa altezza. - _La Doroma Anima non è una semplice armatura! La sua corazza è in grado di respingere ogni tecnica magica e la sua potenza è tale che mi basterà un sol colpo per attuare il mio piano. Oggi non solo voi scomparirete nell'oblio ma Extalia cesserà la sua esistenza!_ -

- Questa guerra non ha alcun senso, padre. - Continuò Jellal ma il drago metallico rimase fermo a fissarlo con le fauci spalancate - _Quale guerra ha senso?_ -

- Per questo andrebbero tutte fermate! -

- _Non posso fermarmi! Chi ha osato contrastare il re va eliminato! Questo sarà uno sterminio!_ -

- Padre! -

- _Non sono tuo padre: sono il re di Edolas! Ti spazzerò via insieme a quei ribelli e se anche questa lacryma dovesse andare distrutta ne creerò infinite altre fino a che gli Eletti non saranno scomparsi! Non c'è nulla d'impossibile per il potere del re! Il potere del re è assoluto!_ - Il suo grido si spense di colpo quando qualcosa piombò su di lui dall'alto causando un'autentica esplosione rosso fuoco.

- _Chi è che osa attaccare la mia Doroma Anima?_ -

- Ruggito del drago del vento! - Wendy gli fece eco gonfiando le guance e costringendo il mostro corazzato a fare un passo indietro con un soffio potente quanto un tornado.

- Siamo stati noi. - Natsu le atterrò accanto.

- Natsu! -

- Wendy! -

Happy e Carla gridarono i loro nomi ma il ragazzo non si girò nemmeno - Non restate qui, andate ad avvisare gli altri Eletti. Se non riusciamo a fermare questo coso sarà una strage! -

- Ma! - Carla accennò ad una specie di protesta ma il suo compagno la trattenne scuotendo la testa e afferrandola per la zampa - Ha ragione! Andiamo! -

- Ma quei tizi ci hanno... -

- Sono pur sempre la nostra gente! - Carla si costrinse a serrare i denti ed in un attimo spiccò anche lei il volo .

- Se la caveranno davvero quei due da soli? - La gatta aveva paura di girarsi indietro.

- Non preoccuparti. Il loro avversario è un dragone: sono gli unici in grado di batterlo. Loro sono i dragonslayers! - Bastò un istante ed i due svanirono nell'azzurro di quel mattino presto.

- _Maledetti mocciosi! -_

- Ha aperto la bocca! - Wendy gridò il suo avvertimento ma Natsu la rassicurò gettandosi avanti - Fammi da supporto! - Non c'era bisogno di ripeterlo!

- Magia dell'aria! - La ragazzina sollevò le braccia ed una patina di vento avvolse Natsu.

- _Con chi credete di avere a che fare? -_ Il re strillò e scagliò un nuovo raggio ma il mago lo evitò come un fulmine e lo costrinse a richiudere le fauci con un pugno fiammeggiante. Un colpo di quella potenza normalmente avrebbe abbattuto una casa ma il drago artificiale si limitò appena a fare un passo indietro.

- Ma di che è fatto quel coso? - Dopo il pugno, Natsu toccò terra con un certo stupore ma a causa della corazza che lo divideva dal re non si accorse che anche lui aveva spalancato la bocca per la sorpresa. La Dorama Anima era a prova di magia ma i suoi sensori interni gli indicavano che il colpo, anche se di poco, l'aveva scalfita.

- Riprova Natsu! - Wendy abbassò le braccia ed una seconda ondata di vento lo investì in pieno - Questo dovrebbe aumentare il tuo attacco! -

- D'accordo! - Anche il secondo pugno del mago andò a segno ma i risultati furono quasi gli stessi.

- _Dannata piccola strega! -_ Il re Faust digrignò i denti e si affrettò a calare una leva accanto alla sua postazione. Di colpo la schiena del drago artificiale si spalancò scagliando una pioggia di dardi esplosivi.

- Non mi prenderai così facilmente! - La ragazzina però, picchiò un piede a terra: la polvere vorticò al suo tocco e l'attimo dopo sparì così velocemente che nessuno dei dardi riuscì a colpirla. L'unica cosa che il re ottenne fu una grossa esplosione ma il fuoco così prodotto si dissolse in un attimo lasciando il posto a Natsu. - Non usare il fuoco contro di noi. -

- _L'ha mangiato?_ -

- E questo non è ancora niente! Io ti arrostirò. Promessa di dragonslayer! - Natsu sorrise, col suo solito modo beffardo che ricordava il ghigno di un vero drago ma a sorpresa il re lo mise a tacere con una risatina malefica. - _ Ah ... Aha ... Ahah!_ _Eccezionali questi maghi della Terra! Scommetto che ridotti a lacryma mi daranno un sacco di potere! Ma sono anche stupidi questi maghi della Terra! Credete davvero di battere la mia arma quando non avete visto ancora la sua vera potenza? -_ Bastò un attimo. Il suolo e l'aria vennero scossi da un brivido e di colpo un fascio d'energia oscura si irradiò dalla corazza della Doroma Anima trasformandola in un nero pesto.

- _Ora non vi resta che piangere. -_ Né Natsu né Wendy riuscirono a farsi da parte ed in meno di un secondo la coda del drago li colpì in pieno come una frusta, mandandoli a sbattere tra le rocce.

-_ SARO' IO IL VINCITORE!_ - Il dragone sollevò la testa, spalancò la bocca e dopo il flash di un cerchio magico un nuovo raggio partì.

- Bastardo! - Natsu si tirò fuori dai detriti con uno scatto strattonando anche Wendy per un braccio ma non riuscì a far oltre. Quello non era un raggio qualsiasi! Il fascio divise il cielo con la sua sagoma mostruosa ed in men che non si dica andò ad ancorarsi alla base dell'isola volante proprio come una nuova Catena del Drago. Il suo bagliore fu così accecate che Legion sobbalzò per lo stupore e a causa del suo movimento per poco Coco ed Erza non furono sbalzate fuori bordo.

- Finalmente il re si è deciso! - Knigthwalker rise di gusto ma la sua avversaria serrò i denti. - Dannazione! - Bisognava reagire al volo!

- Coco! Svelta: va a prendere gli altri ed aiutali a bloccare l'isola! A Knigthwalker ci penso io! -

- Ma co! - La ragazzina non riuscì neanche ad obiettare prima che Erza si lanciasse di sotto. Il suo era un volo senza speranza ma con un flash la sua armatura si tramutò in quella dell'Imperatrice dell'Aria. Le bastò qualche salto per atterrare sulla schiena di Leviathan. - Come hai fatto? - Knigthwalker non si aspettava una mossa simile ed esitò, ma poi capì di colpo cosa voleva fare - Tu sei pazza! -

- Questo è lo stile di Fairy Tail. - La maga le sorrise e poi affondò la lancia nell'ala del colosso.

Leviathan cacciò un urlo di proporzioni bibliche e poi cominciò la sua picchiata.

- Una nuova catena! Questo è terribile! - Lucy si prese la testa con le mani, non sapeva cosa fare in mezzo a quel caos ma Coco la tolse dall'imbarazzo planando accanto a lei - Sali! - Gray la gettò su ed anche Natsu e Wendy si affrettarono ad imitarli. Avrebbero voluto riprendere lo scontro ma i loro compagni erano molto più importanti di qualunque orgoglio ferito.

- Ci penserò io a mio padre! - Jellal gli fece un gesto secco costringendoli a ripartire senza di lui. Era pronto a scagliare un nuovo incantesimo ma prima che potesse riuscirci Mystogan lo bloccò spingendolo via.

- Dobbiamo metterci al riparo! Noi non possiamo affrontarlo adesso! -

L'isola con la lacryma si mosse di colpo, con uno scatto così forte che Gajeel e Panther persero quasi l'equilibrio.

- Che diavolo sta succedendo? -

- Il piano del re è partito. - L'exceed si concesse un sorriso di vittoria ma il suo sorriso si spense quando l'accelerazione si bloccò di colpo così come era partita. - Perché? -

Adesso l'unico cuscinetto rimasto tra Extalia e Magnolia era niente di meno che Legion ed i suoi amici di Fairy Tail.

- Gajeel perché non hai rotto la lacryma? - Gray aveva attivato uno scudo di ghiaccio per bloccare l'avanzata del cristallo.

- Non è colpa mia! - Il mago lanciò uno sbuffo ma poi si affrettò a correre in soccorso dei compagni - Mi dispiace gatto nero ma adesso devo pensare ad un piano! -

- Ci vuoi pensare scappando? - Panther lo inseguì fin sul bordo dell'isola.

- Non scapperò né mi nasconderò. Sistemeremo la questione dopo che avrò fermato questa cosa. Dopodiché ti porterò alla nostra gilda: a costo di trascinati, tu diventerai il mio gatto. - Il dragonslayer non esitò oltre a saltare di sotto e ad assistere i compagni, pigiando fronte e mani contro l'isola avversaria.

- Ma è inutile! - Gli gridò Panther dietro - La forza umana non basta! Siamo spacciati ormai! -

- Io spero basti ... -

- Co ... Coco? - Il cavaliere venne percosso da un brivido - Scendi subito! Ordina a Legion di spostarsi! -

- Non ... Senza ... Di te! -


	21. Un'ala

**Un'ala**

Quando Happy e Carla piombarono nella grande piazza antistante il palazzo reale c'erano pochi Exceed a quell'ora ma tutti si girarono verso di loro con uno scatto.

- Ascoltateci! - Il gatto si mise le zampe a coppa intorno alla bocca per gridare più forte - Siete in pericolo! Il re di Edolas ha intenzione di attaccare questo posto! -

- Il gatto maschio ha ragione! Dovete prepararvi a scappare! -

- Gli ... Gli umani ci attaccano? Ahaha! - Le loro parole furono accolte con una raffica di risate e di battute.

- Malgrado siano miseri umani hanno intenzione di attaccarci? -

- Poveri illusi! Non sanno cosa gli farà la nostra regina! -

- Ma stiamo dicendo la verità! - Gridò Happy.

La commozione in breve si era fatta enorme: molti exceed si erano sporti dalle finestre ed altri erano scesi in strada, ma nessuno dei presenti sembrava intenzionato a prenderli sul serio.

- Levatevi di mezzo! Levatevi! Fate posto a meow! - Perfino Nadi, il primo ministro, si era fatto largo tra la folla stupita. - Voi due siete proprio nei guai adesso! Agli Angeli Caduti è proibito tornare a Extalia! -

- Non c'è tempo per queste sciocchezze, se ci tenete alla vostra vita dovete ascoltare ciò che ho da dirvi. - Carla non si fece intimidire - Il re di Edolas ha intenzione di distruggere voi ed il vostro paese. Ha portato una gigantesca lacryma sull'isola opposta a questa ed intende utilizzarla come detonatore per causare una terrificante esplosione e ridurvi a pura magia. -

- Ahaha!

- Uhuhu! -

La folla la canzonò ancora con un mucchio di risate.

- E' tutto vero! - Insisté Happy - Il re ha un enorme drago metallico e vuole usarlo per far schiantare le due isole! Lasciateci parlare con la regina! -

- Il re di Edolas può fare quello che vuole ma sarà la nostra regina a polverizzarlo! -

- Giusto! Smettetela di dire scemenze! -

- Se non fuggite tutti sarete in pericolo! -

- Zitti! -

Un sasso colpì Happy alla testa e ben presto una raffica di pietre gli si abbatté contro.

- Perché non ci volete ascoltare? - Carla digrignò i denti ed il suo compagno non esitò oltre a mettersi in mezzo per coprirla - FATECI PARLARE CON LA REGINA! -

Fu allora che un tremore terrificante scosse tutta l'isola fin dalle fondamenta e gli exceed ammutolirono di colpo. C'era qualcosa di alto e scintillante che sfavillava in lontananza, molto più in alto dei tetti delle loro misere case.

- E' la lacryma! - Gridò Carla - Sta già colpendo l'isola! -

Per un attimo la sicurezza del popolo di gatti volanti sembrò vacillare, ma non appena il tremolio si arrestò, una dopo l'altra le voci della folla tornarono a farsi sentire. - Quegli stupidi umani non immaginano neanche il potere della regina! -

- E' ora di mostrarglielo una volta per tutte! -

- Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparci! La regina ci proteggerà! -

- Ma ... - Borbottò qualcuno - Se proprio deve intervenire spero lo faccia presto ... -

- Sembra si sia fermata. - Sussurrò Happy - Di sicuro è opera dei ragazzi ... Se solo potessimo dargli una mano in più ... -

Wendy. Carla non riuscì a pensare a nient'altro. Aveva passato tutta la sua vita con lei e le voleva più bene che ad una sorella o ad un genitore messi insieme. Non avrebbe accettato mai e poi mai l'idea che la sua missione era quella di farle del male. La gatta serrò le zampe. Adesso quella era diventata la più importante questione di principio di tutta la sua vita. - E' troppo presto per arrendersi gatto maschio! AVETE VISTO! STAVAMO DICENDO LA VERITA'! -

- Sei ancora qui trai piedi? - Uno degli exceed raccolse un altro sasso e lo scagliò ma questa volta il suo colpo non raggiunse Carla ma Nadi. - Ti ... Tirare pietre è pericoloso ... -

La folla reagì con un verso di stupore.

- Questi due ci hanno informato del pericolo che correvamo. - Continuò il ministro - Ma non li abbiamo ascoltato e guardate cos'è successo! -

- Ma che sta blaterando? -

- Finché abbiamo la regina è tutto a posto! -

- Non siamo spaventati! -

- Si sbrighi la regina! -

- Già, dov'è la regina! -

- Ma ... Errr ... - Il primo ministro agitò le braccia per calmare la folla e provò a blaterare qualcos'altro ma fu costretto a mordersi la lingua quando una voce femminile e solenne lo interruppe - Basta così, Nadi. -

Al suono di quella parole la folla si aprì per lasciar passare una misteriosa figura avvolta in un lungo mantello decorato di piume. Uno dopo l'altro gli exceed piombarono faccia a terra.

- Re ... Regina Shagotte! - Nadi spalancò la bocca per lo stupore.

- E' inutile agitarsi: il momento è arrivato. - La regina aveva un delicato pelo bianco e degli occhi azzurri e malinconici. A farle da sfondo c'erano anche altre tre figure con una lunga barba ed avvolte in una divisa scura. Dovevano essere gli anziani del regno.

- Voi tutti alzate la testa. Calmatevi ed ascoltate ciò che ho da dirvi. - La regina fece un cenno ai suoi sudditi.

- Extalia oggi corre un grave pericolo: non possiamo più sfuggire al nostro destino. Quindi ho preso una decisione. -

- Sterminare gli umani? -

- Shh! Zitto e ascolta! - Ma la folla non riusciva a stare zitta, era troppo agitata a causa di quella brusca raffica di eventi.

- Io voglio dirvi la verità. - La regina si sfilò il mantello lasciandolo cadere nella polvere.

- Io sono un'Eletta. - La sua corona andò a schiantarsi a qualche metro di distanza.

- E non di certo un dio. - Ed i bracciali che le adornavano i polsi la seguirono a breve.

- Sono un'Eletta come tutti voi e non ho alcun potere per combattere gli umani. Guardate! - La regina diede fondo a tutte le sue energie ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a produrre fu la misera apparizione di una sola ala.

- Mi dispiace di avervelo tenuto nascosto. -

Di colpo adesso la folla era passata dal chiacchiericcio intenso ad un silenzio di tomba.

- Happy, Carla. - Continuò Shagotte - Devo delle scuse anche a voi: è tutta colpa mia, non serbate alcun rancore nei loro riguardi. -

- Non è vero. - Uno degli anziani le si fece accanto. I suoi occhi erano chiusi e a stento si reggeva ad un lungo bastone - La colpa è di quelli del consiglio: siamo stati noi a creare il mito della regina. Noi siamo una razza molto debole ed in passato gli umani ci hanno fatto delle cose terribili, ecco perché per proteggerci gli abbiamo fatto credere di possedere immensi poteri magici. -

- Per ottenere la fiducia degli altri Eletti. - Continuò un secondo vecchio dagli occhiali - Ci siamo inventati un dio. -

- Il risultato è stato sorprendente. - Concluse il terzo anziano, un exceed dalle folte sopracciglia - Anche gli umani ci hanno creduto. All'inizio avevano paura ma tutto quanto quello che abbiamo operato era solo una messa in scena. Non abbiamo mai gestito il numero degli umani ad esempio. Né noi né la regina, nessuno poteva scegliere quali umani uccidere. Non avevamo di certo un tale potere. L'unico potere che avevamo era quello di Shagotte di scorgere qualche frammento del futuro. Così prevedevamo la morte delle persone e facevamo credere a tutti di esserne i responsabili. -

- No ... - Gridò qualcuno in lacrime - E' una bugia! La regina è un dio! -

- Non lo sono ... -

- Allora non è neanche vero che ci avevate ordinato di catturare gli umani! - Le gridò Carla contro.

- No, neanche questo è vero. - E questa volta a confessarlo fu Nadi - Sei anni fa, la regina Shagotte predisse che questa nazione sarebbe andata incontro ad una grave crisi e così per proteggere la nostra razza decidemmo di fare qualcosa di inaudito. - Il primo ministro sospirò - Raccogliemmo cento uova e le inviammo sulla Terra attraverso Anima ma facemmo credere a tutti di aver inviato dei prescelti in un'altra dimensione per catturare degli umani ed usarli per i nostri fini. Anche la storia che vi erano state fornite delle informazioni sin da quando eravate nell'uovo era falsa. -

- Anche se avevo lo stesso le visioni? -

- A ... Anche ... -

Carla non riuscì neanche a replicare prima che una piccola spada si abbattesse tintinnando ai suoi piedi.

- Siamo stati imperdonabili. - A tirarla era stata la regina Shagotte in persona, che adesso si era miseramente inginocchiata con la fronte a terra - Ho portato il peso di questa menzogne troppo a lungo. Punisci il mio peccato con le tue mani. - La folla venne percorsa da un brivido. - Tu sei degna di farlo perché ami sia gli Eletti che gli umani. -

- Regina! Regina! - C'erano grida da tutte le parti ma Shagotte non sollevò la testa neanche di un millimetro.

- Andatevene! Io cadrò insieme ad Extalia! -

- Se la regina cade io cadrò insieme alla regina! -

- La regina ha ragione: la nostra storia è finita. -

- Io rimango qua. -

- Non voglio andarmene! -

Carla non esitò oltre a raccogliere la spada.

- Fermati Carla! - Ed Happy non riuscì ad arrestarla prima che la conficcasse al suolo con un gesto di stizza.

- PIANTATELA DI FRIGNARE! Che vi prende? Non siete capaci di fare nulla da soli senza un dio o una regina? Perché vi arrendete così facilmente? Tirate fuori la vostra energia! Salvate il vostro paese se ci tenete tanto! Io non mi arrenderò! Salverò i miei amici e fermerò quella lacryma! - Carla non aggiunse altro e schizzò via spiegando le ali.

- Io vado con lei. - Anche Happy spiegò le ali - Ci vuole venire? -

La situazione al confine tra Extalia e la lacryma ormai era critica. Per quanti sforzi facessero né i maghi né Legion riuscivano a spingerla indietro ed ad ogni istante che passava erano sempre più compressi tra i due cumuli di roccia.

- Io ... Io non ce la faccio più ... - Lucy non aveva ormai più forze ma Natsu accanto a lei continuava a ruggire e a spingere e così gli altri.

- Dobbiamo trovare un modo per allontanare l'isola! - Ma se avesse continuato a pensarci da sola, Wendiy non avrebbe trovato mai e poi mai una risposta.

- Sto arrivando anche io! - Carla colpì la roccia accanto a lei con tanta forza che per un attimo sembrò ci si volesse schiantare dentro. - Io voglio fare del mio meglio per proteggere tutti. -

- Tutti lo vogliono fare! Aye! - Anche Happy colpì la roccia e poi Nadi e poi uno dopo l'altro una raffica di exceed. L'intero cielo si era improvvisamente coperto di piccole figure volanti.

- Tutti dovrebbero proteggere il proprio paese! - Gridavano gli abitanti di Extalia - Dobbiamo farlo per amore verso la regina che si è sacrificata tanto per noi! - Era un coro di voci ma per la prima volta quello era un coro d'amore e non di odio. C'erano tutti, c'erano anche i saggi e c'era anche Shagotte nonostante il suo modo goffo di volare senza un'ala.

- Non può farlo in quello stato. -

- Devo farlo! - La regina capì che a parlarle era stato Panther solo quando il colosso la raccolse tra le braccia.

- Sua maestà ... Anche a lei oggi, il destino le si è rivoltato contro? -

- Mi ... Mi dispiace ... Io ... -

- Dispiace anche a me. - Il grosso exceed non riuscì a trattenere oltre le lacrime - Perché anche se la odio in fondo Extalia è pur sempre il mio paese! -

E così quel giorno accadde qualcosa di incredibile, di stupefacente. Forse i contendenti impegnati nello scontro non se ne accorsero subito, ma la coppia di exceed che viveva ai margini dell'isola vide tutto e capì.

- Sogno o son desto? -

- Sei desto! Sei desto! -

La sola forza di volontà dei maghi e degli Exceed vinse la magia devastante del re e l'isola venne spinta di colpo indietro mentre la Catena del Drago, che la teneva serrata ed ormai l'aveva quasi condannata, si spezzava e precipitava al suolo sotto forma di migliaia di frammenti scintillanti.

- Hai visto? - Dal suo nascondiglio tra le rocce Mystogan sorrise - Te l'avevo detto di lasciar fare a Natsu e agli altri. -

- E avevi detto bene. - Anche Jellal sorrise - Oggi molte vite sono state salvate, ma temo che questo non basti. C'è bisogno di qualcosa di molto più drastico per impedire che un pericolo del genere si verifichi ancora. -

- Non intenderai davver! - Mystogan non riuscì ad aggiungere altro prima che il manico d'un bastone lo colpisse alla tempia costringendolo a crollare a terra privo di sensi.

La gioia esplose in cielo più o meno con tanta forza quanto la catena che era appena stata disintegrata. Gli Exceed cominciarono ad abbracciarsi e ad esultare ed anche Natsu eseguì qualche passo di danza. - Ci siamo riusciti! Ci siamo riusciti avete visto? - I suoi compagni erano altrettanto felici ma la loro gioia durò poco, durò solo fino a quando un raggio violentissimo colpì l'isola scagliando schegge di roccia in tutte le direzioni.

Per un attimo si erano dimenticati della Doroma Anima e del re.

- Ho paura che dobbiamo finire quello che abbiamo iniziato. - Wendy fece un respiro profondo per ricaricarsi.

- Hai maledettamente ragione. - E Natsu fece collidere i pugni liberando un mare di scintille.

- E cos'è quel coso? - Gajeel si sporse in basso - Un dragone d'acciaio? Sembra quasi un invito a nozze! -

- Coco portaci giù! - I tre gridarono all'unisono e la ragazza non esitò oltre a dire a Legion cosa fare.

L'ultimo duello era pronto per cominciare.

- Regina dovete mettervi al sicuro ora, voi e tutta la vostra gente. - Panther la strinse più forte - Mi occuperò io di fare il capitano delle forze armate, come ai vecchi tempi! -

- No, mi dispiace, io ho bisogno di te. - Il cavaliere si accorse con stupore che a parlare era stato niente di meno che il principe Jellal. Era apparso sull'isola di roccia ad un passo da lui ed adesso gli stava tendo una mano - Ho bisogno di te per un ultimo grande lavoro, che solo tu puoi fare. -


	22. Titania cade?

**Titania cade?**

Leviathan si andò a schiantare al suolo con un tonfo degno d'un titano. L'impatto fu così forte che il colosso perse conoscenza sul colpo sbalzando via le due donne che si trovavano sulla sua schiena; ma né Erza ne Knigthwalker si lasciarono cogliere impreparate ed entrambe si rimisero rapidamente in piedi.

- Oggi hai davvero superato tutti i limiti! - Il capitano delle truppe reali afferrò l'alabarda a due mani e si lanciò all'attacco ma la sua avversaria fece rapidamente scomparire la lancia per bloccarla con la spada.

- Superare ogni limite è la mia specialità. - E questa volta le bastarono pochi istanti per disarmarla e scagliare via Crush the Sky.

- Lo sai: noi siamo uguali. - Confessò Erza guardandola dritta negli occhi - Ma tu hai fatto male a molte vite innocenti e non ti perdonerò per questo. -

- Neanche io posso perdonarti perché tu sei nemica del mio re e del mio paese. - Knigthwalker sfoderò a sua volta la spada - Io ti sconfiggerò. Come potrei farmi chiamare ancora Fairy Hunter, se non abbattessi Titania? - Questa volta la sua lama era diversa, con una forma ondulata ed il metallo dipinto di un forte rosso vermiglio. Erza non poteva neanche immaginare quale strano potere era stato infuso a quell'acciaio.

- Muori! -

Il colpo arrivò con tanta forza e tanta violenza che Redempiton non riuscì a bloccarlo ed Erza fu costretta a una manovra d'emergenza per schivare. Per fortuna la lama rossa si limitò a sfiorare l'Armatura dell'Imperatrice dell'Aria e la donna riuscì a guadagnare abbastanza distanza dall'avversaria, per riprendere fiato. Non le era mai capitato di mancare una parata del genere, c'era qualcosa di strano ... Ed Erza lo capì solo quando si accorse del sangue che le bagnava la mano sinistra. Anche se l'armatura non aveva riportato danni in un modo o nell'altro Knigthwalker era riuscita a ferirla alla spalla.

- Oggi ho portato un regalo apposta per te. - Ridacchiò la guerriera - Questa spada non è la mia amata Damnation ma è un'arma altrettanto fenomenale. L'ho chiamata Perdition. Ha il potere di vanificare l'effetto di tutte le altre armi magiche con cui entra in contatto. Non ci avevi mai pensato a forgiare una cosa del genere? No? Ci avrei scommesso. Noi siamo uguali, come dici tu, ma forse perché viviamo in mondi diversi le nostre creazioni sono esattamente le opposte. -

Una spada capace di neutralizzare il potere delle altre armi magiche ... Dannazione era vero! Erza digrignò i denti ma sollevò comunque Redemption e si mise in posizione di difesa - Allora farò conto di combattere secondo le regole della natura per un po'. Fatti avanti! -

- Con piacere! - Knigthwalker si lanciò all'attacco e così le due tornarono a scambiarsi una serie serrata di colpi; però, anche se aveva perso il potere che era la sua forza, Erza era lo stesso un'abile spadaccina.

- Tu non riuscirai ad abbattermi perché devo salvare i miei amici. Io ho un potere più forte del tuo perfino in queste condizioni, perché ho tutta la determinazione e l'amore che una donna può avere per la sua famiglia. -

Knigthwalker fu costretta a fare un passo indietro ma riprese velocemente fiato e recuperò terreno.

- Ti vanti di essere un cavaliere ma tu sei solo una sporca egoista! - Il suo affondo andò a segno costringendo Erza a farsi indietro con una mano sul fianco - Che cosa contano gli amici e la famiglia se la patria non è al sicuro? Non ci può essere né amore, né felicità, né pace se lo stato rischia di soccombere! Io sono quella col potere più grande, con o senza spada! Perché io sono un vero cavaliere. Ho giurato fedeltà al mio re ed il mio onore è il suo. Un vero cavaliere è fedele fino alla fine! - Knigthwalker attaccò ancora ma Erza la evitò e questa volta riuscì finalmente a mettere a segno un colpo contro il braccio dell'avversaria.

- Io non sono un semplice cavaliere. - Le venne da sorridere al solo pensarci, era strano dirlo dopo aver cercato d'esserlo per tutta la vita. - Io sono la Maga in Armatura e anche se ho giurato sul tuo stesso codice il mio unico regno e i miei unici compagni sono quelli di Fairy Tail. -

- Quante sciocchezze, e il fatto che a pronunciarle sia una specie di me allo specchio, mi fa venire il voltastomaco! - Invece di usare la spada, Knigthwalker sferrò un calcio colpendo Erza dritta all'addome e spingendola a terra. - La tua parabola finisce qui! - Ed affondò Perdition.

Knigthwalker era sicura di avere la vittoria in pugno, ma non aveva davvero fatto i calcoli fino in fondo con quanta determinazione può esserci nel cuore di una donna. Gli stivali di Erza si dissolsero di colpo per lasciar posto ad una coppia di spade. Alla maga bastò afferrarle con i piedi per parare.

- Che diavolo!? -

Anche l'armatura dell'Imperatrice era improvvisamente sparita.

- Non esiste nessuno che può maneggiare due spade con i piedi! -

- Scommetti? - Erza si appoggiò con le mani a terra girando su se stessa. I suoi fendenti costrinsero l'avversaria a farsi indietro ma le diedero anche il tempo si scagliare le lame in aria, riafferrarle e colpire.

Knigthwalker riuscì a difendersi a stento e a rimetterla a distanza.

- Visto come stanno le cose farò a meno anche dell'armatura, così starò più attenta a evitare i tuoi morsi. -

- Mi fa piacere che tu abbia gettato la corazza. Mi renderai il lavoro più semplice. -

- Idiozie. - Erza tornò ad evocare Redemption ridacchiando - Anche se io non posso più usare il mio potere alchemico siamo lo stesso alla pari. -

- Non lo siamo mai state! - Knigthwalker tornò ad attaccare.

I colpi si susseguivano a raffica tra parate, fendenti e affondi.

- Sai a cosa sto pensando? -

- Di ritirarti? -

Adesso Erza iniziava a sentirsi stanca, forse ancora di più del giorno precedente, ma tutta quella stanchezza non era solo la sua ed anche Knigthwalker ansimava nel tentativo di affondare il colpo decisivo.

- Il nostro duello può essere letto in molti modi. Questo non è solo uno scontro tra due rivali o tra due ideali. Più ti guardo più mi rendo conto che siamo uguali. Tu non lo vedi? -

Il capitano fu costretto ad indietreggiare di qualche passo per staccarsi e respirare; anche lei pian piano si era coperta di tagli - Non accetto di essere uguale a te. Anche se siamo due gocce d'acqua, anche se abbiamo la stessa arte, anche se combattiamo tutte e due con le unghie e con i denti, io non posso accettarlo. -

- Noi due siamo ancora più simili di così: io vedo in te le mie stesse debolezze ed anche i miei lati oscuri. Mi fai quasi paura, per questo. - Erza si riavviò una ciocca di capelli ed alzò ancora la spada con un gesto solenne, come a dire che quello era il suo ultimo tiro. L'ultimo che poteva permettersi. - Ho paura che se fosse stato concesso anche a me di intraprendere la carriera militare, come i miei fratelli, non sarei stata più io la Scarlet. Mi fa paura pensare che sarei diventata un essere spietato come te. -

Knigthwalker la imitò brandendo Perdition - Se la metti così anche tu mi fai davvero paura. Mi terrorizza l'idea di quanto possa degenerare una persona nell'istante esatto in cui smette di inseguire la vera virtù e si attacca alle cose che ha intorno. Mi terrorizza l'idea che se mi fosse stato proibito di combattere per il re sarei diventata una ribelle della tua specie. -

- Lo vedi? Siamo uguali: abbiamo paura della stessa persona. -

- E' buffo da dire quando quella persona è sé stessi. -

Le due si scagliarono l'una contro l'altra e l'urto fu così forte che entrambe finirono col perdere la presa sulla spada e sia Redemption che Perdition si infransero al suolo a metri e metri di distanza.

- Abbiamo esaurito di nuovo tutto il nostro potere magico ... - Constatò Erza.

- Ma questa volta so già cosa fare! - Knigthwalker si lanciò all'attacco colpendola con un pugno e costringendola a reagire con una gomitata.

- Il re ha ragione quando dice che abbiamo bisogno di un potere magico infinito! - Il capitano si massaggiò il fianco ed afferrò l'avversaria per i capelli sbattendola con la testa a terra.

- Hai idea di quante vite vi costerà questo potere? - Erza le assestò un calcio allo stomaco allontanandola.

- Abusare di una forza cieca, intimidire e distruggere gli altri: questo non è né cavalleresco né virtuoso! Non riesci a sentire il grido di dolore di questo mondo? - Le due si lanciarono una addosso all'altra e ruzzolarono per qualche metro prima che Knigthwalker riuscisse di nuovo ad ottenere la posizione superiore e a sferrare un pugno - Io riesco a sentirlo meglio di te! Il potere magico qui si sta esaurendo ed ecco perché! -

- Non intendo quello! - Erza si liberò con una testata e la spostò con la forza - Con "mondo" io intendo "tutti gli esseri viventi"! -

- Stanno morendo anche loro perché la magia è agli sgoccioli! Voi terrestri non potrete mai capire l'ansia, la paura, la disperazione di rimanere senza magia! Senza non possiamo sopravvivere! -

- Sei proprio una stupida! - Erza bloccò il pugno che l'altra stava per sferrarle, afferrandola per un polso e costringendola a fronteggiarla faccia a faccia - NOI SIAMO VIVE O SBAGLIO? Intendo: ORA! Non ci è rimasta alcuna magia eppure siamo VIVE! - La donna si picchiò sul petto con la mano libera - Guadaci! Ormai abbiamo finito la nostra magia da molto tempo! Siamo disarmate ma siamo vive! Le persone non muoiono senza magia! Nel mio mondo non tutti nascono con dei poteri eppure le persone trovano in loro stesse la forza per andare avanti, superano le difficoltà e le loro paure ogni giorno! Questo significa essere vivi! Ascoltami! Tu puoi capirmi! Se abbiamo gli stessi lati oscuri allora dobbiamo avere per forza anche la stessa luce! Devi avere anche tu un cuore capace di amare gli altri! Ascolta la vera voce di questo mondo che ti chiama! -

- IO LA SENTO! - Knigthwalker cercò di divincolarsi e sferrò un pugno, Erza rispose ed entrambe finirono col colpirsi dritte allo stomaco e col cadere in ginocchio.

- Non c'è storia contro di te Scarlet ... -

- Nemmeno contro di te Knigth ... -

Le due guerriere crollarono faccia a terra senza neanche più la forza di muovere un muscolo.

- Questo duello mi ha quasi ammazzata. - Sussurrò il capitano delle forze reali.

- Ma sei viva ... - Sospirò la maga.

- Chi ha vinto questa cosa? -

- Che differenza c'è tra chi vince e chi perde se alla fine si è combattuto solo contro sé stessi? -


	23. Drago triplo

**Drago triplo**

Natsu, Gajeel e Wendy saltarono a terra e lasciarono che Legion riprendesse velocemente quota per allontanarsi dal luogo dello scontro. La Doroma Anima nera li attendeva con le fauci spalancate.

- L'idea che esista una cosa come questa, mi fa venire i brividi. - Commentò Wendy - Soprattutto se penso al fatto che io un vero drago l'ho conosciuto in carne ed ossa. -

- Questo affare è un insulto. - Aggiunse Gajeel - Non potrebbe mai reggere il confronto con Metallicana. Diamoci da fare Salamander, distruggiamolo. -

- Ma stiamo scherzando? Devo lavorare di nuovo con te? - Il ragazzo ruggì - Basto io per abbatterlo! -

- Allora vediamo che ci riesce prima. - Gajeel ridacchiò e si lanciò all'attacco ma il compagno lo imitò immediatamente. - Io vi copro le spalle! - Wendy invece abbassò le braccia e fece in modo che la sua magia protettiva tornasse ad avvolgerli come una patina.

- _Con chi credete di avere a che fare? Lo stesso trucco non funzionerà due volte!_ - I pugni di Natsu e di Gajeel andarono facilmente a segno, ma l'armatura del drago metallico li respinse con altrettanta potenza scagliandoli via.

- State attenti! - Wendy riuscì ad attivare un turbine giusto in tempo per respingere un nuovo raggio magico.

- E' forte, non c'è da stupirsi che questa armatura sembri un dragone. - Gajeel si affrettò a rimettersi in piedi - Ma resto del parere che è un imitazione scadente. -

- Tutto questo mi puzza di bruciato. - Natsu lo imitò - Qui la gente soffre per la mancanza di potere magico, come fa il re a possederne tanto? -

- _E' diritto naturale del re averlo_. - La voce distorta di Faust gli fece eco dall'interno della corazza _- Il Doroma Anima assorbe continuamente il potere di questa terra. E' l'arma finale. Possederla significa essere invincibile!_ -

- E che ne sarà di questo mondo? - Wendy non poté fare a meno di spalancare gli occhi per l'orrore a quella rivelazione.

- Rubi da solo l'energia al tuo paese? - Anche Gajeel spalancò la bocca.

- Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per salvare questo mondo. Non possiamo ignoralo oltre. - Natsu appiccò nuovamente fuoco alla sua aura - Dobbiamo sconfiggerlo per il bene di tutta Edolas! Non solo per la Terra! -

- Avanti! - Wendy riattivò il suo incantesimo di potenziamento ed il ragazzo passò all'attacco tempestando il nemico di pugni e costringendolo a farsi sempre più indietro.

- _Sono forti i maghi della Terra ma dureranno poco, come un fuoco di paglia!_ - Il re si preparò ad assestargli un'altra frustata con la coda ma prima che potesse riuscirci Gajeel la bloccò e vi piantò dentro i denti strappandone un pezzo - _Questo si sta mangiando la coda?_ - Era assurdo, così assurdo che il re Faust non poteva sopportarlo oltre. Il vecchio attivò ancora una volta il sistema di protezione e l'aura del suo mostro corazzato respinse i guerrieri, poi scagliò un raggio ed i tre si ritrovarono miseramente a terra, tra la polvere dell'esplosione.

- _Ahaaha! Morite volgarissimi insetti! _- La risata del re era sempre più lacerante - _E tu Doroma Anima raccogli ancora più potere! Cielo e terra consegnatemi la vostra energia!_ -

- Salamander usa il tuo ruggito. - Gajeel si ritirò su - E pure tu ragazzina. -

- Intendi tutti e tre insieme? - Esclamò Wendy.

- Fino ad ora non lo abbiamo mai fatto perché non sapevamo cosa sarebbe accaduto, ma adesso non abbiamo scelta. - Gajeel gonfiò le guance.

- Ricevuto! -

- Mumf! - Natsu riuscì a fare solo un verso prima che il suo attacco partisse.

I tre micidiali raggi di vento, di schegge e di fuoco si combinarono tra loro fino a formare una sorta di vortice ed in men che non si dica travolsero il Doroma Anima. L'esplosione successiva fu così violenta da essere degna di un cataclisma. La luce fu così abbagliante da arrossare il cielo e la sua nube di detriti e di polvere fu tale da investire tutte le montagne.

- Ce l'abbiamo fatta. - Gajeel si lasciò andare ad una risatina ancor prima che il pulviscolo si fosse depositato, tanto era certo dell'effetto devastante di quella trovata, ma fu costretto a ricredersi quando la Doroma Anima atterrò ancora davanti a loro con un tonfo.

- L'ha ... L'ha saltato? - Il mago spalancò la bocca per lo stupore.

- Im ... Impossibile ... - Wendy iniziava davvero a sentirsi stanca, dopo tutta l'energia consumata anche con quell'attacco - I nostri tre ruggiti ... Insieme ... -

- Riproviamo di nuovo! - Natsu gridò per incoraggiare i suoi compagni ma Faust li anticipò - _Non ve lo permetterò! -_ Ed il suo raggio magico li investì in pieno.

- _Assaggiate il sapore della vostra impotenza! Ahaha!_ -

Alla fine dell'esplosione Natsu, Gajeel e Wendy erano tutti a terra.

- _Avete finito il vostro potere magico non è così? Siete forti ma siete uguali agli oggetti che costruiamo qui ad Edolas, quando avete consumato le vostre riserve ne restate senza per un po'. _- Faust incombeva su di loro celato dietro la sua armatura -_ Se siete stati costretti a soffrire tanto è stato solo a causa della vostra testardaggine. Se vi foste arresi subito vi avrei trasformato in lacryma e non avreste dovuto patire tanto._ -

- E' un re e quindi non è stato addestrato come un soldato ma sembra molto sicuro di sé. - Natsu lo costrinse a zittirsi sforzandosi di rimettersi in piedi - Se lui può permettersi di fare tanto il gradasso noi possiamo permetterci ben altro! Non arrendetevi ragazzi! Fategli vedere cosa vale un dragonslayer, anzi un mago di Fairy Tail, anzi della Terra! - Tutto quel combattere l'aveva coperto di graffi e tagli, aveva i vestiti stracciati e i capelli arruffati ma gridava lo stesso - FATTI AVANTI BASTARDO! Sono ancora qui! -

- _Sciocco ostinato! _- Faust sollevò il piede della Dorama Anima e lo abbatté su di lui con astio.

- Nastu - san! - Wendy gridò per l'orrore: non aveva capito che il suo compagno non era disposto né ad arrendersi né a farsi schiacciare. - Anche se non ho più potere lo evocherò lo stesso! - Il ragazzo aveva respinto la zampa metallica con la sola forza delle braccia e della volontà, ma forse non solo con quella.

- Giusto! Te la faremo vedere! - Il re Faust non riuscì a reagire, quando provò a muoversi si accorse troppo tardi che Gajeel lo aveva inchiodato a terra bloccando l'altra zampa con un piolo metallico, anche se quel piolo in realtà era solo il suo braccio e la sua mano. - Ora non puoi più saltare! Vai Salamander! - E il ragazzo capì al volo cosa fare.

- Wendy lancia il tuo ruggito verso di me! -

- Come? -

- Svelta! -

Fare domande era inutile ed anche la ragazzina lo capì dando fondo a tutto il fiato e l'energia che le era rimasta.

- _Lasciami! Incosciente!_ -

- Come se potessi sacco d'immondizia! -

Il ruggito di Wendy era davvero quello di un drago del cielo, come quello dei suoi compagni era un ruggito d'un drago di fuoco o d'acciaio. Il suo sospiro si trasformò in un autentico turbine ed investì Natsu in pieno, ma il ragazzo non si lasciò cogliere impreparato: accese i suoi pugni e trasformò l'intero turbine in una nuvola di fiamme.

- _Questo è tutto frutto della mia fantasia vero?_ - Il re Faust non riuscì a pronunciare null'altro prima che un mostro fiammeggiante si abbattesse su di lui. Un drago? Era un vero drago quello? Anche quello che lo bloccava con le sue fauci? Anche quello che gli ruggiva contro?

Sfruttando la propulsione del vento e la forza delle fiamme, Natsu riuscì finalmente a trapassare la corazza del Dorama Anima afferrando il re e sbattendolo fuori in mezzo alla polvere.

Faust si ritrovò così di colpo faccia a faccia con la miseria che aveva tanto cercato di evitare. Si sollevò in ginocchio, guardò la sua arma crollare inanimata a terra, guardò in viso i suoi nemici e poi scosse la testa.

- Forse tutto questo combattere ... Forse tutta la magia che ho visto ... Forse tutto era solo fantasia._ -_

E poi svenne schiantandosi al suolo.


	24. Il re del nuovo mondo

**Il re del nuovo mondo**

- Coco ordina a Legion di spostarsi da qui! - Gridò Lucy - Dobbiamo trovare un posto sicuro! -

- Ordinagli di restare vicino! - Gridò invece Gray - Così possiamo intervenire! -

- Cioè? - A salvare Coco dal dilemma ci pensò un colpo improvviso: un'altra gigantesca lucertola volante aveva appena colpito la sua cavalcatura piantandole le zanne nel fianco.

- Sono i soldati reali! - Lucy gridò ancora più forte. Per qualche strana ragione le illusioni che li avevano tenuti occupati fino ad ora si erano dissolte ed i superstiti dello scontro si erano gettati al loro inseguimento.

- Dannazione! - Gray costrinse il nemico a scansarsi scagliandogli una lancia di ghiaccio ma ormai era troppo tardi: Legion non poteva resistere oltre in volo.

- Tenetevi forteeee! - Coco si aggrappò con le unghie alle scaglie del suo amico e gli altri cercarono di fare altrettanto, ma l'impatto fu comunque rovinoso. Legion si andò a schiantare tra le rocce causando una nuvola di polvere e detriti.

- Ti senti bene? - Happy si andò a posare accanto a Lucy. La ragazza era finita a terra insieme ai compagni

- Quando hai visto che stavamo per schiantarci perché non mi hai dato una mano? -

- Perché sei troppo pesante per me. -

- Vuoi morire proprio ora? - Lucy si rianimò di scatto per afferrarlo.

- Abbiamo preso proprio un bel colpo. - Anche Gray si rimise a sedere massaggiandosi la testa e Carla atterrò ad un passo da lui - Tutto questo non ci voleva proprio. -

- Ma per fortuna i danni che Legion ha subito sono lievi! - Coco non si era concessa neanche il tempo di controllare come stava il suo corpo pur di precipitarsi dal compagno - Tuttavia adesso è troppo stanco per riprendere il volo. -

- Che cosa facciamo allora? - Lucy non riuscì neanche porre la domanda prima che lo squadrone di soldati che gli stava alle calcagna atterrasse sul posto e gli desse scacco, circondandoli.

- Sterminate i ribelli! - Erano tutti armati di lance magiche ed ogni colpo causava un autentico raggio d'energia. Gray cercò di farli indietreggiare con un'onda ghiacciata, ma erano troppi solo per lui.

- Porta del Leone apriti! - Lucy si affrettò a sfilare una delle sue chiavi dal mazzo e questa volta finalmente Loki rispose al suo richiamo.

- Da quanto tempo Lucy - dono. -

- Puoi dirlo forte! Dacci una mano a sbarazzarci di questi tipi! -

- Con piacere! - E Loki non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte assestando un pugno luminoso ai nemici e sbalzandone un gruppo a distanza.

- Non dategli tregua! Piazzate in campo l'artiglieria! - I soldati però erano così numerosi che neanche due maghi bastavano a tenerli a bada.

- Sta attento! - Happy non riuscì a scansarsi in tempo. Sarebbe stato colpito dalla pioggia di proiettili magici se Carla non lo avesse coperto col suo stesso corpo.

- Carla! -

- Ho colpito un Eletto! - Il soldato responsabile del tiro esultò ma Gray lo costrinse a rimangiarsi le parole congelandolo all'istante - Lasciate stare i nostri amici! -

- Ma quali amici? - Lo canzonò qualcuno tra le file avversarie - Quelli sono Eletti e gli Eletti sono i nostri nemici! Hanno rovinato il nostro piano per ottenere la magia infinita! -

- Ma non vi interessa delle loro vite? - Gray rispose con un'altra onda gelata - Che razza di gente vive in questo mondo? -

- Carla! - Happy si chinò accanto all'amica con gli occhi lucidi ma lei gli strinse la zampa sussurrando - Non ti preoccupare Happy, sono ancora qui. Sei stato così gentile oggi che non potevo non ricambiarti ... -

- E' ... E' la prima volta che mi chiami col mio nome ... -

- Ah, sul serio? -

Povera Carla e poveri maghi! Happy non riuscì a trattenere oltre le lacrime ed una serie di grossi goccioloni cominciò a bagnare la polvere a terra alle sue zampe. - Non possiamo continuare in questo modo. Se continuiamo così tutto questo mondo morirà. - Il gatto scosse la testa - Da soli come possiamo riuscire a difenderlo? -

Adesso i soldati avevano ordinato anche alle loro cavalcature di scendere in campo, Gray era stato colpito e sbalzato via e Coco era altrettanto in difficoltà nel suo tentativo di proteggere Legion, nemmeno Loki poteva fare un granché per coprire Lucy.

- Ci vuole aiuto! -

Happy non aveva notato il piccolo germoglio che si era appena spinto con la forza fuori dalla roccia, in mezzo al campo di battaglia.

- CI SERVE AIUTO! -

E proprio come aveva chiesto qualcosa intervenne di colpo ed un paio di grossi rami eruttò improvvisamente dal terreno, afferrando le lucertole nemiche e inchiodandole a terra per il collo. Quello non era un semplice albero stregato e non era neanche una magia qualsiasi ... Quella era la gilda di Edo - Fairy! E non solo! Insieme all'edificio c'erano anche tutti i maghi che ne facevano parte. Erano armati fino ai denti col più vasto assortimento di dispositivi magici che si fosse mai visto ed erano anche maledettamente determinati a vincere!

- Scusaci per il ritardo. -

- Edo - Lucy ... - Happy spalancò la bocca per lo stupore ma lo stesso fecero i suoi compagni. Anche se quelli non erano i loro veri amici erano comunque la miglior squadra di soccorso che avrebbero potuto mai desiderare.

In breve i maghi di Edo - Fairy ribaltarono completamente le sorti della battaglia, accerchiando i soldati e costringendoli ad arrendersi. Ed in breve anche Natsu, Gajeel e Wendy raggiunsero il campo.

- Ragaziii! Ragazzi! - Erano coperti di ferite ma Natsu sembrava il solito matto pieno d'energia - Abbiamo vinto! Guardate cos'abbiamo preso! - Il ragazzo indicò con aria fiera Gajeele l'altro gli mostrò il povero Faust che si stava trascinando dietro privo di sensi.

- Avete preso il re come ostaggio? - Lucy, Gray e Coco gridarono all'unisono.

- Ma abbiamo anche distrutto la Doroma Anima. - Ridacchiò Wendy.

Ormai era fatta e la gioia della vittoria era tale che nessuno di loro si accorse in tempo dell'apparizione di un nuovo gigantesco vortice nel cielo di Edolas. L'unica cosa che videro fu, d'un tratto, una raffica di fasci d'energia sollevarsi dal terreno ed evaporare verso l'alto. Un cerchio magico si era appena acceso sotto i loro piedi, un cerchio così vasto che lo sguardo poteva abbracciarlo a stento. La sua circonferenza abbracciava tutta la città di Lotus e giungeva fino alle montagne alle sue spalle. Le rune che lo componevano scintillavano tanto quanto i bordi e tagliavano con le loro sagome le vie e i palazzi.

- Che ... Che sta succedendo? - Tanto i ragazzi quanto i soldati cominciarono a gridare.

- Questa è magia! - Edo - Wendy aveva ragione: la magia stava evaporando risucchiata da un vortice gigantesco.

- Quello sembra proprio un'Anima. - Constatò Carla - Ma sta funzionando al contrario ... -

Non era solo l'energia di Edolas quella ad essere risucchiata, ben presto anche la lacryma di Magnolia venne trascinata via con un flash, lasciando l'isola con un grosso foro al centro.

- E' sparita! - I ragazzi gridarono per lo stupore ma Wendy, che aveva già visto una cosa simile, li rassicurò con un sorriso - E' tornata sulla Terra. - Il loro lavoro adesso era davvero finito, o almeno così credevano.

- E' un disastro! -

- Le nostre armi non funzionano più! -

- Le nostre armi sono rotte! - I maghi che fino ad un attimo fa erano stati così coraggiosi e spavaldi adesso stavano perdendo il controllo.

- Siamo finiti! - Edo - Gray gridò ma il suo sosia gli assestò una spinta - Non puoi andare nel panico vestito in quel modo! -

- E' finita ... Il nostro mondo è alla fine. - Coco invece sorrise ed il suo era un sorriso amaro, di chi sapeva già in partenza quali sarebbero state le conseguenze della sua scelta.

- Il potere magico ... -

- La nostra magia! -

- Che cosa faremo adesso? -

- Abbiamo vinto la battaglia, ma il mondo ci ha sconfitti lo stesso. - Edo - Natsu si lasciò cadere a terra con un sospiro.

- Suvvia! - Provò ad incoraggiarli Lucy - Andrà tutto bene anche senza magia! - Ma la sua compagna di Edolas non le lasciò aggiungere altro afferrandola per le spalle e scuotendola con le lacrime agli occhi

- Come può andare bene? Senza magia cosa accadrà alle gilde? -

- Ci sarà pur qualcosa che tu e i tuoi compagni sapete far senza! -

- Ma questo è quello che temevamo di più. - Anche Edo - Juvia sospirò - La fine della magia. -

- Sciocchezze. - Gray zittì anche lei - Finché avete i vostri amici qualunque tipo di gilda è possibile! Non dovreste preoccuparvi della magia! - Ma i maghi non sembravano molto convinti. I fasci di energia si sollevavano dal terreno senza controllo. La forza con cui si volatilizzavano era tale che alla fine anche le isole galleggianti finirono col cedere, crollando e riducendosi in polvere ancor prima di toccare terra.

- Ve lo avevo detto! - Anche Natsu si prese la faccia tra le mani gridando - Ve lo avevo detto che due Erze che combattono sono il segno che il mondo sta per finire! -

- Hai ragione. - I ragazzi si accorsero solo allora che Mystogan si era trascinato a fatica verso di loro, usando uno dei suoi bastoni come appoggio - Questo mondo sta per finire. - Aveva la tempia rigata di sangue - Ma dobbiamo fermare Jellal per correggerne il finale! -

- Che cos'ha intenzione di fare qui? - Panther aveva appena depositato il principe sulla balconata della sala del trono che il giorno prima era stata distrutta. L'agitazione per la battaglia era tale che tutti i soldati erano stati spiegati in campo e quelle poche sentinelle rimaste non si erano neanche accorte del loro arrivo.

- Devi sapere Panther che questa non solo è la sala da cui viene deciso il destino di tutto il regno ma anche quella in cui vengono prodotte le Anime. - Jellal andò a colpo sicuro verso un punto della parete, toccò alcuni mattoni e come per magia questi si spostarono per lasciare il posto ad un grosso pannello di controllo. Anche alcune mattonelle al centro della sala si smossero, ma solo per lasciar emergere una grossa sfera di lacryma blu.

- Le Anime? -

- Sai Panther? In questi anni ho osservato a lungo la Terra. Nonostante sia un mondo ricco di conflitti è allo stesso tempo un mondo ricco e forte. Sarà perfettamente in grado di assorbirla. -

- No ... Non può essere ... -

- Finché su Edolas continuerà a sussistere anche solo una goccia di magia non ci sarà alcuna speranza perché la pace duri. Potremo fermare anche le ambizioni di mio padre, o tutti i Cannoni Drago e le Anime che vogliamo, ma ci sarà sempre il rischio che qualcuno in futuro decida di riprovarci. Quello che ci occorre è una soluzione più radicale. - Il principe pigiò un ultimo tasto e la sfera di cristallo cominciò a sfavillare.

- In un certo senso devo ringraziare Mystogan, se non mi avesse aiutato a realizzare quel cerchio non avrei potuto combinarne la sua azione con quella di questo dispositivo. Oggi io attiverò una Reverse Anima e sottrarrò ad Edolas tutto il suo potere. La sua magia confluirà sulla Terra ma si disperderà e verrà assorbita, perché lì la magia è come l'aria e tutti ne partecipano. -

- Ma questo è assurdo principe! -

- E' l'unico modo per porre fine a questo conflitto e salvare delle vite innocenti. Darò vita ad un mondo in cui le persone possono accettarsi per quello che sono e vivere in pace. Anzi a dare vita a questo mondo sarai tu. - Jellal tese a Panther il suo bastone dal manico a forma di lancia.

- Sua altezza lei ... -

- All'inizio quando tutta la magia scomparirà la gente penserà che il mondo stia per finire. La popolazione andrà in panico, nessuno può adattarsi ad un nuovo mondo così rapidamente e per questo le persone avranno bisogno di un leader. Un nuovo re per un nuovo mondo. Un re che possa guidare tutti dal terrore alla felicità. Ma la gente non solo avrà bisogno di un eroe bensì anche di un villano. Qualcuno che incarni l'orrore di tutto quello che sta accadendo, qualcuno destinato a perire e a portare via con sé tutto il dolore e l'odio. Solo se l'eroe batte il villano può conquistarsi il titolo di re. Quell'eroe sarai tu. -

- Non posso! - Panther reagì gridando e scansando il bastone - Lei è il principe ereditario! -

- No, non più. - Confessò Jellal - Io sono quello che ha tradito il suo paese e l'ha condannato ad un futuro senza magia. Io sono il ribelle e lo stregone nero. Tu solo puoi fare da eroe. Tu che sei un Exceed ma conosci il valore della vita umana, tu solo puoi fare da tramite tra le due razze e traghettarle verso il futuro. -

- HO DETTO CHE MI RIFIUTO! - Panther si batté sul petto con la zampa - Se è lei che ha distrutto questo mondo allora si prenda le responsabilità di quello che ha fatto! Non morendo ma governando! Sarò io il villano. - Panther disse quelle ultime parole tutte d'un fiato - Dopo essere stato bandito dagli Eletti, ho tradito anche gli umani: non ho un posto dove andare, io sono il cavaliere oscuro. -

- Non è vero! Tu sei quello destinato! -

- Lei è quello destinato! -

Fu allora che di colpo una delle sentinelle irruppe nella sala gridando il nome del suo capitano - Panther - sama! Sta accadendo qualcosa di terribile! -

- Se ti riferisci ad Anima ... - Il colosso indicò con un flebile cenno la sfera di lacryma blu.

- Lo so che sta provando a fermarla ma il problema non è solo la magia che scompare! Il problema sono quelli! -

- Quelli chi? -

- Ci sono delle persone che stanno distruggendo la città, un quartiere dopo l'altro! -

- Il caos è peggiore di quanto pensassi. - Mormorò Jellal tra i denti.

- Quanti sono i rivoltosi? - S'informò invece Panther.

- Sei. -


	25. Il Grande Re dei Demoni Dragneel!

**Il Grande Re dei Demoni Dragneel!**

Quando la magia aveva cominciato a dissolversi e una serie di fasci d'energia aveva iniziato a sollevarsi dal suolo e dalle case, in città era scoppiato il panico. Tutto si era improvvisamente spento e fermato: le luci, le fontane, le macchine. Perché tutto ad Edolas funzionava così: con la magia.

I figli si rivolgevano ai padri in lacrime - Le isole volanti stanno precipitando! -

- E' tutto finito! -

Le nipoti si aggrappavano alle vesti delle nonne - Che cosa succede? -

- Il potere magico evapora dalla terra verso il cielo. E' questa la nostra punizione per aver sfidato gli Eletti? -

E le voci si inseguivano da un'edifico all'altro.

- La lacryma di fuoco si è rotta! Cosa cucineremo ora? -

- Le lacryme della luce si sono spente! Come vedremo adesso? -

- Anche le lacryme dell'acqua si sono rotte! Come berremo ora? -

Nessuno aveva la minima idea che il peggio doveva ancora venire.

- MUAHAHA! QUESTO E' QUELLO CHE VI MERITATE! - Nel cuore della piazza antistante il castello era appena comparsa una figura mostruosa. Sembrava un umano ma aveva un paio di corna sulla testa, una bocca piena di denti appuntiti e come se non bastasse sputava lingue di fuoco a ogni sentenza.

- IO SONO IL GRANDE RE DEI DEMONI DRAGNEEL! -

- Non è possibile! - Jellal si precipitò sulle rovine della balconata.

- CREDEVATE DI POTER OTTENERE LA MAGIA INFINITA RUBANDOLA ALLA TERRA MA TUTTA LA MAGIA DI QUESTO MONDO APPARTIENE A ME! SONO IO CHE VE L'HO RUBATA IN TUTTI QUESTI ANNI E SONO IO CHE ADESSO ME LA PRENDERO' TUTTA! GUARDATE CHE FINE HA FATTO IL VOSTRO RE! - Il povero Faust era stato fissato ad un tronco spezzato nonostante fosse privo di conoscenza.

- Mio re! -

- Oh! No! -

- Che cosa orribile! -

La folla in fuga si era raccolta sotto il castello per cercare protezione e gridava per la paura e per l'orrore.

- E' INUTILE URLARE! NON POTETE NIENTE CONTRO DI ME E I MIEI SOTTOPOSTI! - Il Re dei Demoni ruggì e le cinque losche figure che lo accompagnavano non se lo lasciarono ripetere oltre distruggendo tutto quello che gli stava intorno. Uno di loro era un mostro con delle lame d'acciaio al posto delle braccia, un altro aveva le dimensioni di una ragazzina ma soffiava interi turbini di vento, un altro aveva il corpo coperto di schegge di ghiaccio e ad ogni suo passo la terra si congelava formano alte colonne, un altro ancora aveva l'aspetto di una ragazza ma aveva dei lunghi artigli e degli aculei sulla schiena e l'ultimo infine era avvolto in un mantello nero e l'unica cosa visibile dietro il travestimento era un occhio.

Quelli non erano veri demoni ma i ragazzi di Fairy Tail. Mystogan gli aveva cambiato forma grazie ad una delle sue illusioni ed anche i danni che stavano realizzando in fondo erano solo una finzione anche se nessuno poteva distinguere ciò che era vero e ciò che era falso in mezzo a quel caos.

La gente gridava, gridava perché tutta quella storia era imperdonabile e perché voleva la sua magia indietro ma Natsu, ossia il Grande Re dei Demoni Drageel, la ignorava completamente continuando a gridare ai suoi sottoposti - DISTRUGGETE LA CITTA'! DISTRUGGETELA ANCORA DI PIU'! -

- FERMATEVI! ADESSO BASTA! - Anche Jellal gridò e si rese conto troppo tardi di aver gridato così forte che ormai tutta la folla si era girata a guardarlo.

- TAPPATI LA BOCCA! - Il Grande Re dei Demoni Drageel per tutta risposta reagì con una violenta fiammata costringendolo a saltare di sotto e ad aiutarsi coi suoi bastoni per difendersi - PENSI DAVVERO DI POTERMI FERMARE PRINCIPE JELLAL? SONO SEI ANNI CHE CI PROVI MA HAI FALLITO OGNI VOLTA! -

- Il principe ... - Cominciò a mormorare la folla.

- E' davvero lui? -

- Ma non era un traditore? -

- Non era sparito anni fa? -

- Stava combattendo il Re dei Demoni? -

- Non è più necessario combattere adesso che il re è caduto! - Jellal provò a convincerlo a smettere ma Dragneel gli rispose con un sorriso beffardo - COMBATTI O DELLA TUA CITTA' NON RESTERA' PIU' NULLA! - Era serio, così serio che Jellal capì subito che non poteva rimandare oltre. Il principe sfoderò uno dei suoi bastoni e si lanciò di corsa verso il Re dei Demoni sotto lo sguardo stupito della folla.

- Io lo so cosa vuoi fare! E' stato Mystogan a dirti che ero qui? -

- IL MIO SOTTOPOSTO DICE DI POTER LEGGERE NEI TUOI PENSIERI. -

- Idiota! Addormentati! - Il principe puntò il bastone ma la magia non si attivò e svanì via sotto forma di un filo di fumo. Si era scordato che Anima doveva aver già scaricato le sue armi da molto tempo.

- CHE C'E' SEI TROPPO SPAVENTATO PER USARE LA MAGIA? CERTO CHE LO SEI! PERCHE' LA MAGIA E' POTERE E I DEBOLI NON SANNO USARLA. - Il Re dei Demoni diede fuoco ai pugni e lo colpì in pieno costringendolo a terra qualche metro più indietro.

Il pubblico intorno a loro si faceva sempre più fitto, perché la gente piuttosto che scappare iniziava già ad aspettarsi un miracolo che potesse salvargli la vita. Anche i maghi di Edo - Fairy si erano precipitati in piazza per assistere allo spettacolo. Perché l'ultimo grande spettacolo di Edolas era appena cominciato ed i suoi protagonisti erano il malvagio Demone con la magia e l'eroe senza potere.

- Piantala! Idiota! - Jellal provò a tirarsi su ma Dragneel gli sferrò un altro pugno e quando il principe provò a reagire gli bloccò il braccio - Vieni a me CON TUTTA LA TUA FORZA! -

- LASCIAMI! - Jellal si divincolò e così riuscì finalmente ad assestargli un pugno e a farlo indietreggiare. Quel pugno fu seguito da una serie di applausi.

- La galleria si sta scaldando. - Ridacchiò il Re dei Demoni.

- Ma tu dovresti già essere andato al tappeto dopo quel pugno! -

- MAI! - Dragneel lo colpì ancora ma allo stomaco - Questo è il mio personale party d'addio di Fairy Tail. Il Vecchio mi ha insegnato come fare. Le persone che lasciano la gilda devono capire tre regole. -

Il Re dei Demoni sorrise e gli assetò un altro pugno in faccia - Uno! Non rilasciare mai informazioni che posso dare un vantaggio a qualcun altro su Fairy Tail. -

- Ma io non sono della vostra gilda! - Jellal aveva perso il suo primo bastone ma ne staccò un altro paio dalla schiena e cercò di difendersi con quelli, purtroppo Dragneel riuscì ad assestargli lo stesso un colpo infuocato - Due! Non incontrare un cliente precedente per un guadagno personale. -

- QUESTA COSA NON HA SENSO! - Il principe reagì con una bastonata e per un attimo il Re dei Demoni finì a terra, ma solo per un attimo.

- Tre! Anche se le nostre strade divergono devi vivere al massimo. Non guardare mai alla tua vita come a qualcosa di insignificante. Non dimenticare mai gli amici che ti hanno amato. - Dragneel tirò il suo ultimo pugno e colpì Jellal ma anche lui sferrò un colpo col bastone e lo sbalzò a terra. - Ti ha raggiunto il mio pugno? Ti ha raggiunto il messaggio? Con lo spirito della nostra gilda accanto non c'è nulla che non puoi fare. - Ed alla fine il mostruoso Re dei Demoni crollò al suolo e Jellal rimase l'unico in piedi.

- Il principe ha vinto! -

- Ha vinto! -

- Ci ha salvati! -

E per la prima volta la popolazione di Edolas scoppiò in un grido d'esultanza nonostante il dolore per la perdita della magia. Non avevano sentito la loro conversazione privata e non sapevano che il loro destino era stato segnato da una semplice opera teatrale.

- Quindi è tutto deciso. - Edo - Lucy incrociò le braccia - Ho paura che se vogliamo mantenere alto il nome della gilda in questo nuovo mondo dovremo inventarci qualcosa di speciale. - Il loro futuro sarebbe stato radicalmente diverso e tutto a causa di quel pugno d'uomini, ma dopo aver assistito a quello scontro così pieno d'enfasi i maghi di Edo - Fairy non poterono far altro che limitarsi a sospirare. - QUALCOSA DI MOLTO SPECIALE! - Specie se quello era il paragone terrestre con cui dovevano fare i conti.

- La vecchia Edolas è finita. - Anche Panther, che aveva assistito allo scontro dalla balconata lanciò un sospiro.

- Suonerò la tromba per il funerale del vecchio regno e per la gloria di quello appena nato! - Il capitano venne strappato di colpo ai suoi pensieri quando Legion gli planò accanto con Coco in groppa. La ragazzina non era riuscita ad arrivare in tempo per assistere a quel duello epico ma era arrivata abbastanza in tempo per la sua conclusione.

- Sarà sicuramente uno splendido annunzio quello con la tua tromba. - Panther sorrise - Sono contento che alla fine di questo scontro tu stia ancora bene, ma ascoltami Coco, dovrai preparati. Questo mondo sarà difficile e anche se sarai sola non dovrai avere paura. Ci sarà sempre Legion al tuo fianco a farti forza. -

- Che cosa intendi Panther? -

L'exceed sorrise - Sono contento di averti conosciuta Coco, mi hai fatto capire che gli umani possono essere creature meravigliose. -

- Natsu ... -

- Credo sia giunta l'ora. - Il ragazzo fece un gran sorriso - Buona fortuna Edo - Mystogan. - Di colpo il corpo del ragazzo venne avvolto dalla luce e così fece anche quello dei suoi compagni. La Reverse Anima aveva il compito di eliminare ogni forma di magia da Edolas e di conseguenza anche i maghi terrestri. Per un attimo l'illusione di Mystogan tremolò, lasciandone intravedere le sembianze, poi i ragazzi di Fairy Tail sparirono nel nulla.

- ADDIO PER SEMPRE! - Edo - Lucy e i loro amici di Edolas gridarono forte per salutarli, ma la piazza non capì che quello era un saluto e pensò fosse un modo per prendersi gioco dell'orda di demoni.

- Scarlet ... -

- Credo sia arrivato il momento di andar via. - Erza sollevò una mano per guardarla scintillare ed un sorriso le affiorò sulle labbra - Riguardati Knigthwalker. -

- E tu fatti curare, svitata! - Il cavaliere non riuscì ad aggiungere altro prima che la sua avversaria sparisse. Era stato un lungo incontro il loro, anche se era durato solo due giorni. Knigtwalker fissò ancora un po' il vortice nel cielo e poi si abbandonò ad un sospiro. Aveva capito cos'era successo e cosa sarebbe accaduto da quel momento in poi - Temo che dovrò scusarmi davanti al nuovo re. -

- Grazie di tutto. - Anche Jellal restò per un attimo con la testa all'insù e quando alla fine la Reverse Anima si chiuse con uno scintillio si fece coraggio e sollevò un bastone in alto per attirare l'attenzione della folla.

- HO SCONFITTO IL RE DEI DEMONI DRAGNEEL! ANCHE SENZA MAGIA, NOI UMANI, POSSIMO CONTINUARE A VIVERE! -


	26. Le ali rivolte al domani

**Le ali rivolte al domani**

La Reverse Anima riportò i ragazzi di Fairy Tail nella loro dimensione natale con così tanta rapidità che nessuno di loro riuscì ad accorgersi del passaggio. L'unica cosa di cui presero coscienza fu l'impatto con il suolo terrestre.

- Aye! -

- Aglia! -

- Attenti! -

I maghi si schiantarono uno sull'altro ma Natsu capì subito chi l'aveva colpito - Scommetto che questa è Lucy ... -

- Come hai fatto a indovinare? -

- Perché Wendy è più leggera ... -

- La volete smettere di dire che sono pesante? - La ragazza lo tramortì definitivamente con un pugno.

- Io non penso che Lucy - san sia pesante. - Wendy in realtà era stata l'unica a risparmiarsi una bella botta grazie alla prontezza di Carla - Ci siamo tutti? -

- Quasi tutti. - Ridacchiò Mystogan ed in men che non si dica Erza gli piovve letteralmente tra le braccia.

- B ... Bella presa. -

- Finalmente! - Esclamò Gray - Mi domandavo proprio che fine avessi fatto! Che accidenti avete combinato tu e Knigthwalker? -

- Diciamo che il nostro duello è finito con un pareggio. - E a quella confessione Lucy scosse la testa

- Evidentemente neanche Erza può battere Erza. -

La pioggia era tornata ad accoglierli fitta come quando l'avevano lasciata e tutto sembrava tornato alla normalità, ma i maghi erano precipitati sulle alture alle spalle della città e furono costretti a cercarsi un punto da cui guardare di sotto per assicurarsi che tutto fosse in ordine.

- Magnolia ... E' intatta! - Natsu e i suoi compagni gridarono per la gioia ma Erza sapeva bene che accontentarsi di un semplice sguardo dall'alto non era abbastanza - E' troppo presto per festeggiare. Dobbiamo prima assicurarci che tutti gli abitanti della città stiano bene. - La donna si era già messa in marcia ma di colpo qualcosa le tagliò la strada - Stanno bene! Stanno tutti bene! -

Quello che aveva parlato era un exceed, ma non era il solo, in breve l'intera foresta si riempì di gatti volanti. C'erano proprio tutti inclusi la regina, gli anziani, i notabili e la coppia di contadini che avevano incontrato ad Edolas.

- Siamo arrivati sulla Terra un po' prima di voi ragazzi. -

- Abbiamo fatto un giro volando. -

- Anche tutti quelli della gilda sono salvi! -

Lucy, Natsu e tutti gli altri spalancarono la bocca per lo stupore.

- Non si sono nemmeno accorti di essere stati trasformati in lacryma. - Continuarono gli exceed.

- La Terra è fantastica! Trabocca di energia magica! -

- Ma voi non dovreste essere qui! - Carla li costrinse a tapparsi la bocca puntandogli un dito contro

- Dovreste tornarvene ad Edolas! -

- Non essere precipitosa, Extalia è stata distrutta. - Le spiegò la regina - Non abbiamo più un posto dove andare. -

- Ci dispiace per avervi tirato dei sassi. - Gli altri exceed le fecero eco.

- Perdonaci. -

- Siamo diversi adesso. -

- Per noi ora è giunto il tempo di cominciare una nuova vita. - Spiegò Shagotte - Faremo del nostro meglio per vivere in armonia con gli umani, cercheremo un nuovo posto dove stare e rintracceremo anche tutti i piccoli che sono stati inviati sulla Terra. -

- Abbiamo una missione da compiere! - I sudditi fecero eco alla regina.

- Sarà divertente conoscere davvero gli umani! -

- Sarà davvero un bell'inizio! -

- Ahaah! - Ridacchiò Natsu - Siete davvero dei tipi positivi! -

- Happy e Carla sono stati qui per lungo tempo, credo che qualche exceed in più non farà la differenza. - Anche Erza sorrise ma si accorse troppo tardi che Nichiya le si stava strusciando contro la gamba.

- Ha ragione questa donna! E che buon profumo! -

- Kyyya! Tornatevene ad Edolas! Gerard fa il tuo dovere di uomo! Un portale, presto! -

- Non dirmi che hai paura dei gatti? -

- E va bene. - Sospirò Carla - Fate come volete. -

- Grazie. - La regina non le lasciò aggiungere altro abbracciandola forte.

- Aye, vecchio! - Happy diede un colpo di zampa al burbero contadino che lo aveva ospitato - Non trovi che la regina e Carla si assomiglino? -

- Che intendi? - Tutti e due si schermarono gli occhi dalla pioggia per vedere meglio.

- Guarda i loro movimenti ad esempio. -

- Movimenti? - Ed entrambi fecero un passo avanti per guardare ancora meglio.

- Ahaha! - Ridacchiò la moglie - Tantissimo si assomigliano! Tantissimo! -

E così gli exceed spiccarono per la prima volta il volo sulla Terra in quel giorno di pioggia, promettendo a Carla ed Happy che gli avrebbero fatto visita al più presto. Un mondo completamente nuovo li attendeva dietro l'angolo ma non avevano paura, anzi, erano pieni d'entusiasmo. Shagotte non disse a Carla che era sua figlia e Carla non lo capì, ma partì lo stesso col cuore sereno e col fermo obiettivo di ritrovare anche gli altri piccoli inviati lì sei anni prima; se non l'avesse fatto non avrebbe avuto alcun diritto di farsi chiamare madre. Neanche la coppia di contadini disse ad Happy che erano loro i suoi genitori e neanche Happy lo capì, ma si lasciarono tutti col sorriso perché certe cose non avevano bisogno di essere espresse anche a voce.

I maghi di Fairy Tail li salutarono agitando le mani e gridando e li seguirono con lo sguardo fino a che non furono spariti all'orizzonte.

- A... Aspettate un minuto! - Gajeel interruppe di colpo quell'atmosfera magica strillando - Il mio gatto! Se tutti gli exceed sono qui perché non c'è Panther? -

- Intendi quel bestione? - Lucy gridò anche lei.

- Sono qui. - E a quella voce il gruppo si girò di scatto. Tutti si aspettavano di incontrare il fiero guerriero che avevano visto ad Edolas ma quello che gli stava davanti adesso era solo un gattino nero, più o meno delle stesse dimensioni di Happy, con un pantalone e una corda stretta tra le zampe.

- CHE PICCOLO! - I maghi gridarono in coro ma Lucy lanciò un sospiro di sollievo - Sei molto più grazioso così! - Ma Carla aveva i suoi dubbi anche su quello - Il tuo corpo è a posto? -

- Pare che la mia forma originale non sia molto adatta per questa dimensione, ma credo di poterla assumere ancora quando ne ho bisogno. -

- Sono così contento che tu sia qui! - Gazjeel non gli lasciò aggiungere altro precipitandosi ad abbracciarlo. Sembrava felice come un bambino - Adesso anche io ho un gatto! Ti porterò a Fairy Tail con me! - E poi si girò per fare una linguaccia a Natsu e Wendy.

- Ho perso il nostro duello e quindi manterrò la parola data. - Panther non si scompose per nulla - Anzi, ad essere sinceri ho già cominciato il mio dovere, ho catturato una persona sospetta. Vieni fuori! -

- Io non sono una persona sospetta! -

- Dimostralo! - Il gatto strattonò la corda che teneva tra le zampe ed una ragazza precipitò a terra inciampando fuori dai cespugli. Lucy non l'aveva mai incontrata prima ma non appena vide i suoi capelli argentati e gli occhi azzurri pensò subito che assomigliava molto a qualcuno che già conosceva e la certezza divenne fulminante quando Natsu ne gridò il nome - LISANNA! -


	27. Lisanna

**Lisanna**

- Lisanna? -

- Non è possibile ... -

- Sei davvero tu?! -

- E' davvero lei! - Natsu si precipitò ad abbracciarla travolgendo Panther e Gajeel che finirono col ruzzolare contro un albero. - Ehi? Hai intenzione di litigare? -

- Questa è la nostra Lisanna! La Lisanna della Terra! Riconosco il suo odore! -

- Lisanna - Aye! - Anche Happy si lanciò su di lei ma Erza li afferrò entrambi e li costrinse a farsi da parte.

- Che cos'è successo Lisanna? Non credevo che fossi viva! Nessuno lo avrebbe mai immaginato. Quando sono arrivata sulla scena del rituale non ho fatto in tempo a portarti via da Anima ma Mirajane ci ha detto di non insistere oltre perché eri già morta. -

Era vero, Mirajane aveva ripetuto sempre la stessa versione dei fatti e a quelle parole anche il gruppo fu costretto a zittirsi per un attimo.

- Io non ero morta. - Sussurrò Lisanna - Avevo perso conoscenza e le mie ferite erano molto gravi ma non ero ancora morta. - La ragazza accennò ad un timido sorriso - Ma non mi stupisce che Mira lo abbia pensato perché Anima ha pensato la stessa cosa. La mia energia era così bassa che il vortice si rifiutò di trasformarmi in lacryma e mi scartò lasciandomi precipitare ad Edolas. Non credo che sarei sopravvissuta se quelli di Fairy Tail che vivevano lì non mi avessero trovata e curata. - Lisanna raccontava tutto con una punta di stupore per il suo stesso destino - Quando mi sono ripresa mi sono trovata accanto mia sorella e mio fratello e tutti quelli che conoscevo, ma erano tutti differenti rispetto a quello che ricordavo ed anche loro dicevano che ero strana e che mi comportavo in modo diverso dal solito. Ci ho messo mesi per capire di essere finita in un'altra dimensione ma le persone erano tutte gentili con me e sembravano al settimo cielo per avermi di nuovo accanto a loro. La Lisanna di Edolas era già morta. Io non ho avuto il coraggio di dirgli la verità. Anche se tutti non erano gli stessi e anche se Mira ed Elf non erano quelli originali non potevo farli soffrire. - La ragazza lanciò un lungo sospiro - Alla fine mi ero rassegnata all'idea che fosse impossibile per me tornare sulla Terra e mi ero anche abituata a vivere ad Edolas, ma qualche giorno fa Natsu ed Happy hanno fatto irruzione nella gilda. Ho capito subito che erano quelli veri. -

Per tutta risposta il ragazzo picchiò un pugno a terra - Se ci hai riconosciuti perché non hai detto niente? -

- Non ho avuto il coraggio neanche di questo. - Sospirò Lisanna - Sono stata stupida non è vero? Pensavo che ormai tutto fosse deciso e che non avesse più senso cambiare le cose ma ... Poco dopo la vostra sparizione anche il mio corpo ha cominciato a scintillare. Siccome anche io avevo del potere magico era giunto il momento che sparissi da Edolas. Mi sono sentita così in imbarazzo! Avevo mentito per un sacco di tempo a tutti e non mi ero accorta che avevano già capito come stavano le cose. Mira ed Efl di Edolas non avevano auto il coraggio di dire niente proprio come me, perché sapevano com'era fatta la loro Lisanna e quindi sapevano anche com'ero fatta io e non volevano farmi sentire sola. -

La pioggia era fitta e il cielo grigio sulla città di Magnolia ma Mirajane non sembrava sentire né l'acqua né l'abbassamento di temperatura mentre pregava a mani giunte, accovacciata davanti alla tomba della sorella. Eflman le teneva l'ombrello sospeso sulla testa - Non credi sia ora di andare, sorellona? -

- Voglio restare qui solo un altro po' ... - Quello era l'unico modo che aveva per sentirla ancora un po' vicina a sé. Quanto avrebbe desiderato stringerla ancora, quanto avrebbe desiderato sentirne ancora la voce!

- MIRA! ELFAMAN! -

Quel grido scosse il cimitero della Cattedrale di CaRdia con la stessa forza di un tuono. E Mirajane spalancò di colpo gli occhi. Né lei né il fratello, potevano dimenticare qualcosa come quella voce. Riconobbero subito a chi apparteneva ma non riuscirono a rispondere per lo stupore. Non riuscirono a rispondere neanche quando si girarono e videro, con i loro stessi occhi, chi gli stava correndo incontro.

- Li ... - Elfman perse la presa sull'ombrello quando Lisanna li investì e li abbracciò con uno slancio.

- Avete visto sono tornata! Mi hanno riportata a casa! -

- Li ... - Mirajane le prese la faccia tra le mani, la guardò per un lungo istante e poi scoppiò in lacrime stringendola forte. - Questo deve essere un miracolo! Un autentico miracolo! Non so cosa sia successo ma grazie! Grazie ragazzi per avercela riportata! -

Anche i ragazzi di Fairy Tail sorrisero. Erano rimasti un po' più indietro ma abbastanza da far sì che sotto quella pioggia fosse impossibile distinguere le gocce dalle loro lacrime di gioia.

- Non c'è alcun bisogno di ringraziare. - Erza sorrise asciugandosi il viso - In fondo è questo quello che fanno i compagni, Mirajane. -


	28. Epilogo

**Un grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto! Spero che anche questa storia vi sia piaciuta. Alla prossima!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

- Abbiamo salvato Fairy Tail, la città di Magnolia, il regno di Edolas e alla fine di tutta questa storia io sono ancora senza soldi. - Lucy non aveva neanche la forza di alzare la faccia dal bancone della gilda.

- Già, è da troppo tempo che siamo inattivi mi sto annoiando. - Anche Natsu si era andato a schiantare con la faccia sul bancone ed Happy li stava imitando per puro divertimento.

- Ma se fino a ieri sera stavi festeggiano con tutta la gilda? Avete fatto il party più lungo e più folle che abbia mai visto! - La ragazza gridò ma poi si lasciò andare ad un sospiro - Forse dovrei chiedere a Mystogan se conosce un incantesimo per far sparire nel nulla la mia proprietaria di casa. Ma! - A quel pensiero Lucy si drizzò di colpo - Adesso che ci penso è quasi una settimana che non vedo lui ed Erza in giro. -

- E questa volta non credo ci sia bisogno delle mie carte per capire che fine hanno fatto. - Kana ridacchiò tendendo il boccale vuoto alle bariste ma Lisanna glielo strappò senza pietà - Non puoi bere così tanto: ti farà male alla salute! -

- Mirajane togli tua sorella da qui dietro! -

- Neanche per sogno! - La donna continuò a ripulire i suoi bicchieri con lo straccio - Chissà come l'ho ritrovata, non ho alcuna intenzione di perderla d'occhio adesso! -

- Lisanna vuoi una bella lettura dei tarocchi in amore? - Visto che non poteva ottenere niente con le parole Kana non osò oltre a sbattere sul bancone le carte che fino ad un attimo prima si era rifiutata di usare - Ti trovo in un attimo la tua anima gemella così esci un poco da qui e ti levi dai piedi. -

- Non ti fidare di quest'ubriacona. - Sibilò Mirajane - In ogni caso Lucy, credo che Mystogan sia già ripartito. Sta mattina è passato dal Master, ha ritirato un plico di missioni e si è volatilizzato nel nulla. Di conseguenza anche Erza dovrebbe fare capolino in sala da un momento all'altro. -

La barista non riuscì neanche a concludere la frase prima che la porta della sala si spalancasse lasciando entrare la maga. Aveva un gran sorriso sulle labbra - Ascoltatemi tutti ragazzi: ho una proposta da farvi. Mi è appena arrivata la richiesta di una nuova missione ma per questa volta farò un'eccezione e porterò con me un po' di volontari. Chiunque voglia mettere le zampe su una bella ricompensa ... - Lucy si girò di scatto.

- Chiunque voglia un po' d'avventura. - Natsu ed Happy saltarono in piedi.

- E chiunque voglia visitare la città di Begonia sarà ben accolto. -

- IO! - Bisca alzò una mano a sorpresa - Io voglio venire a Begonia! -


End file.
